The Jungle Book 3
by BlueWolf5201
Summary: Mowgli is still living in the jungle with his friends, Baloo, Bagheera, and Kitty. But a man name Buldeo has arrived in the jungle, bringing in trouble. He believes that Mowgli will know where the Lost Treasue will be. Can Mowgli save his jungle and his friends, what is Buldeo dark, mysterious secret? And now Mowgli will face the most biggest decision of his life.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Warning: if any of you don't knew what has happened, then please read my first written work of The Jungle Book 2016 sequel where I wrote how I think the sequel to the Jon Favreau's the jungle book.**

 **Hey guys, welcome back to this new adventure for The Jungle Bokk**

 **I have written this as the third sequel to the jungle because there was going to be a third sequel to the original movie after The Jungle Book 2 (2003). Also, I heard that there was book called The Third Jungle Book written by** **Pamela Jekel (but originally illustrated by Nancy Malick), haven't read it myself but the plot sounds good.**

 **These all gave me the idea of new sequel for the jungle book.** **Here is my story of the third jungle book, this first is only the beginning so not much, but more will come I can tell you that. I added some small Easter eggs from Rudyard Kipling. Hope that you will enjoy it and, I'll see you later.**

Chapter 1

After a few mouths and Summer was just arriving into the deeps of the Seonee Jungle. In a warm afternoon you could hear the peaceful music of the wind blowing the long grass and the tree branches. The green leaves from the tall, strong trees were brighten by the great sun's light. The small rivers drive through the wavy ground, passing stones and sticks and large creatures. A white stork was by the small river trying to gulp down as much water as it could. A small, cute, red panda traveling slowly down on a vine, then it stopped for picking down some large, green leaves and eating on them. Till an unexpected nose appeared which it scared the white stork and the red panda away. The sound was coming from high in the tall trees, the creature something was swinging down while howling its way down. It finally reached down to the ground and muscular, young man-cub, wearing a red loin-cloth with strong sting around the top which is attach to the dark brown cover of a small blade, and that young man-cub was Mowgli.

The man-cub was running down in the speed of the jungle wind while Mowgli feel it pressing against his face. Mowgli was jumping over huge rocks and large fallen trees, till he swinged himself over a big tree root and hide behind a tall tree. Looking over the root and scanning around, but Mowgli could only hear the silence of the jungle. Suddenly there a small movement from those bushes infront of him, Mowgli smiled hopefully as he crawled slowly step by step towards those bushes. As the bushes were still shaking Mowgli was getting closer, and closer, and at that point Mowgli was close enough and punch into the bushes.

"Got you!" Mowgli indeed caught something but not what he excepted

It was only a small log but aware that something else punched out from other bushes and jumped on Mowgli. Hold him down to the ground with it's bug paw on Mowgli's chest, Mowgli was about to slice out his blade till he recognises that the creature had black fur and light, yellow eyes.

"If I was Shere Khan, you would have been a tasty dinner man-cub" Bagheera said, "But good hunting man-cub."

"Good to see you, Bagheera" Mowgli asked with confusion, twisted his head to look back at where Bagheera was hiding, "But how did you get from here to there?"

Rikki Tikki Tavi jumped out from those bushes because he was the one that was moving those bushes to distract Mowgli, "It's called owning someone something big when they could have had it earlier." Rikki then jumped up onto Mowgli and crawled fast to sit on his shoulders.

Bagheera got off for Mowgli to raised up, they began walking while Bagheera explained, "I have to admit you are a good hunter, but you let manipulation get to you. You have made a clear eye on what you may see."

Mowgli nodded as he agreed with Bagheera, he soon asked, "How is Baloo doing?"

"He is doing good from what the wolves have told me, teaching the young cubs the ways to hurt, to the learn the laws, if he knows them."

"Why do you still judge Baloo? Like from the time he and I met, and I know they known each other but still people change."

"I confessed I did judged him like judging a flower from its colour, but I know its scent when I smell. And I knew what that bear was like."

Mowgli smiled from the way Bagheera confession, as they were walking towards the wolves' territory. By there was Baloo, standing up while teaching to big group of young wolf cubs.

"Right now, half of you would track down the scent of a porcupine such as Ikki, the other half will, um, sniff for a giant squirrel which I believe it is near those peachy trees down the river."

The young wolf cubs did as Baloo instructed them to, they all split in two grounds each went into different ways. Baloo waited for them to leave and quickly he fallen down to the soft ground covered with green grass, "Now for me is nap time."

"Most of your days is nap time" Bagheera committed as he and Mowgli walked up behind him.

"Hello Baloo" Mowgli said.

"Hey kid" Baloo smiled then he turned to the black panther, "Bagheera."

Mowgli rolled his eyes and asked, "How are your lessons Baloo?"

"Good, good, the cubs are doing really well" Baloo answered.

"More like really wounded" Bagheera said as they looked behind Baloo.

Baloo turned around and saw the first group arriving, "Ah, that was quick."

One of the groups of the wolf cubs had finally came and walked up to Baloo quickly. The one in front of the groups, Abhi who is the son of Sura had two quills from the porcupine on his nose. Abhi was sniffing while trying to get the quills out of his nose, the other cubs behind him were giggling from the cub getting the quills.

"Well you don't see that every day" Rikki commented.

Baloo said, "I did say sniff down the porcupine not try to catch."

Mowgli walked over, kneed infront of Abhi and carefully pricked out the quills from his nose, Abhi said, "Thank you."

"Try not to get yourself hurt again, fearless nephew" Mowgli advised as he rub his hand on Abhi head.

"Looks like the others have arrived too" Rikki mentioned as the other half were walking back, and some of them at the front were covered in sticky, shiny golden honey.

"Ah, you guys brought me lunch" Baloo said as he walked over to the group.

"Lunch?!" Mowgli, Bagheera and Rikki asked loudly at the same time.

"Well I thought that they might had some peaches on them, but honey is better!" Baloo licked some of the honey off of one of the cubs and they reacted in laugher as it tickles them.

"Mowgli! Tell us your story of how he defeated the mighty Shere Khan!" Abhi shouted to his uncle.

Soon all the other cubs started begging, "Yes! Please do! Please!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you once again, but let's head back to council rock!" Mowgli shouted to the wolf cubs and they all cheered back as their answered.

"And what about you?" Bagheera asked Mowgli.

"I need to be quick, I have to go back for the village" Mowgli answered.

Baloo said, "Okay, let's go"

 _Ever since the defeat of Shere Khan, Mowgli not only safe from him, but he may go to village and the jungle at his will. He was very special for the young pups, he inspired them to become a strong, brave wolf as he is now. Sometimes they call him the protector of the jungle._

The bright, organ evening began as the sky had a few small, white clouds, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, and the wolf cubs arrived at Council Rock. The great leader of the wolf pack, Raksha standing on the skin of Shere Khan laying on the top of the Council Rock. Raksha watched while smiling at their arrival, and Mowgli smiled back as he noticed. The wolf cubs were all quickly in together waiting for Mowgli to tell them his story. Mowgli sat down infront of them, while Bagheera was laying behind him waiting to hear the story again too, and Baloo laid down on the ground thinking of taking a nap.

"So, there I was in the dark, as the wolves and the red were fight against each other to the death. I knew at the moment that Shere Khan, the vicious, deadly tiger would be waiting me at his mercy…" Mowgli began to tell his story to the young cubs. With every bit, every detail, every moment Mowgli had said in his story, it was never enough for the young pups to not listen to it again as they cheer and howl for Mowgli victory at the end.

 _When the men healed Raksha's leg injury, she then vows that peace will be placed between man and the wolf pack. For wolves and man will live to not harm but to help, that they are not the fear but fear itself. Thanks to Mowgli communicating to one and another, simply he had not only brought all the creatures of the jungle together, but for those who are not._

The sky was brightly cover in dark blue, Mowgli was walking back to the man village. He entered into Sahana's house, now he calls her "Maji" or "Ma," as she was waiting for Mowgli to come and have his dinner and after he will have continued learning the ways of man. Mowgli was learning how to read and write since he stayed in the village, Sahana was teaching Mowgli how to read a book called "The White Seal" and "Treasure Island."

After discussing about those books, Sahana said "Oh Mowgli, remember Kitty is arriving tomorrow."

"I know, I'll be there" Mowgli answered, "Good night ma."

"Good night Mowgli" Sahana kissed him softly on his forehead.

As Mowgli quickly walk up the stairs he secretly made a big, joyful smile on his face. He hasn't seen Kitty in a few mouths after Spring, he really did miss Kitty. Down back where Sahana was about to place back the books on her shelf, till a lovely woman in a pink dress came up by the window, resting her arms across on the side of the window.

"How are you and Mowgli?" Meshua asked.

Sahana walked over to Meshua, and answered, "Good, and Mowgli too. Like they say, you can't take the boy out of the jungle..."

"But you definitely can't take the jungle out of the boy" Meshua finished.

"That's what I love about him" Sahana explain, "He reminds me so much of Ranjan."

"Mowgli does have a similar look to Ranjay."

"Well, good night Sahana."

"You too" Sahana and Meshua did a small hug as they left to go to bed.

Mowgli jumped on his hammock gently and slowly swing side to side as he was going to sleep happily. Rikki jumped on his belly, circle around himself and began to go into a deep sleep, as Mowgli was for he couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: New Stranger

Chapter 2

The morning began with the bright sun as lightens the green surface of the jungle. Inside Sahana's house, Mowgli's room was brightened up as he was still peacefully sleeping. He was beginning to wake, he stretched out his arms and legs out wide while yawning out loud. Mowgli got up slowly, walked out of his room and down the stairs, and saw that Sahana was already up. She was boiling three eggs in a small, black pot filled with water.

"Oh, good morning Mowgli" Sahana smiled, "Can you look after these eggs, while I get some peaches?"

Mowgli nodded as his answer then Sahana picked up a big bag made of straw and left. Mowgli picked a wooden spoon and used it to move around the eggs in the pot. Soon Mowgli was starting to think about today when he will meet Kitty again, he couldn't wait to see her. He missed her lovely smile, her adventurous spirit, her gracefulness to everyone, how Kitty tell him about the new tricks that man had created in the world and he will tell her his adventurous in the jungle. Unknowing to Mowgli as his head was up in the clouds, Rikki Tikki Tavi came up from jumping out from the window.

"Hey man-cub, how are those eggs coming because I am hunger" Rikki said then noticed that there was a lot of steam coming out from the pot, "Hey, Mowgli! The pot! You're boiling it up!"

Mowgli was soon realised that the pot was nearly overflowing by the water bubbies inside. Mowgli quickly use a kitchen cloth and moved the pot fast out of the way, then the pot slowly calms down.

"Let me check" Rikki looked inside the pot and said, "Oh thank the lord, the eggs are alright."

Mowgli made a dull face from Rikki sarcastic relieve for the eggs, then change to apologise, "Sorry Rikki, didn't mean to over boil your breakfast."

"No, don't worry, you were thinking of Kitty" Rikki said while sniffed the smell of the eggs in the steams.

Mowgli dreamily nodded as he agreed about Kitty the quickly shook his head, "No, no, I wasn't…"

"Yeah you were, you were talking about Kitty underneath your breathe" Rikki added which made Mowgli silently embarrass.

By the edge of the village, there was some men on horses riding up just arrive from their journey. One of the men that just jumped off of his horse was Sanjay, now pulling the reins to move the horse back in the stables. Another person jumped from her horse as she looks at the edge of the village and the jungle. She was wearing a shirt with light blue dots in diagonals and light grey strips, plus dark blue shorts up to the knees. Brought a tree brown colour bag, with the name on the label, "Kitty Brydon."

Kitty's face was bliss as she grew a smile as she whispered to herself, "Home sweet home."

Sanjay walked over to his house and there was Shanti running up to her father excitedly, "Papa!"

Shanti ran up and jump right at Sanjay and lifted her and spin her around, "Shanti!" Sanjay was blissed to see his little girl, "How are you?"

"I am good. You papa?"

"I am good thank you" Sanjay kissed on her checks and Shanti giggled as it tickles her, "Where your maji?"

"She's inside the house" Shanti answered.

At that second, Mowgli and Sahana walked outside of their house and came to welcome Sanjay back. Sanjay hugged Sahana and Mowgli and patted at his back, then Meshua walked out of her house and came up to hug her husband and kissed him.

Sanjay flicked up a beautiful red flower like a magic trick to Meshua as a gift to her from the journey, then they kissed on the lips. Shanti covered her eyes because she thought that it was disgusting, and Sahana giggled for Shanti's reaction. Mowgli looked at it normally at the scene as it's like a wolf just licked another, then Sanjay winked at Mowgli. Kitty pulled the reins on her horse gently to the stables, after she walked up and smiling wide as she saw Mowgli in the corner.

Shanti first saw Kitty walking towards them, she shouted, "Kitty!"

Shanti ran up to Kitty and hugged her tight, Kitty said, "How are you Shanti?"

"I'm good. Have you got anything for me?"

"What do you say first?" Kitty raised one of her eyebrows.

"Pleases…" Shanti made little begging eyes.

Kitty reached in her bags and took out two light pink ribbons with small pink flowers in the middle. Kitty gave them to Shanti and she spilt her in half to tie the ribbons on each side of the hairs.

Shanti face was all blissed and said, "Thank you Kitty."

Kitty walked up to Sahana and Meshua as they hugged each other, then she saw Mowgli in the corner and their eyes met. Mowgli felt blushed as Kitty was walking towards and hugged him, and Mowgli slowly did the same. Mowgli hasn't see Kitty in while, but he had never forgot the feelings he had for her. They sat down against some beautiful tree by the smooth, blue river, talking about their times after Kitty for school.

"Sura has cubs now? Ah, that's cute" Kitty said.

"Yep, Grey also gets to join in the hunting and Baloo is teaching the younger pups."

Kitty started, "So whenever Baloo gives them a task to do…"

Mowgli finished, "It will be his lovely nap time" they both laughed.

"Here, I got you something" Mowgli reached down in her brown bag and took out a small book. Mowgli looked at the book and it's one where all the pages are blank. "I thought you could write or draw anything you like, your new tricks that you made."

"Wow, thank you" Mowgli felt bad because he hasn't brought anything for Kitty. He spotted some bright yellow and organ flowers like honey attached on the leaves above in the tree, so Mowgli to decide to climb up the tree and pick one off for Kitty. "Give me a second."

"Mowgli, what are you doing?" Kitty asked as she watched he climbs up the tree.

Mowgli swing on strong branches and pulled himself higher into the leaves, he will pick the first one he sees. There was one on the each on a long branch. Mowgli grabbed a vein to hold himself if he falls, while slowly walk on the branch and reach out to get the flower. Suddenly as close as Mowgli was, there was loud, horrible sound shot right out of nowhere, just like at that second the flower just got shot. Mowgli and Kitty were in great shock, Kitty jumped away and Mowgli jumped too but then fall. Luckily, he grabbed the vein to hold himself, but he fallen down to the ground with the rest of the vein fallen nearly covered his whole body.

"Mowgli!" Kitty ran up to him, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm… vein" Mowgli joked.

A sound of shaking bushes where heard as something was coming through them towards the children. Kitty helped Mowgli to tried to get back up on his feet. Right in front was man in middle age wearing a dark grey top with a dark and red turban, he was holding a long black rifle in his hands.

"Well, well, what have we have?" he evilly grinned as he brought up a smoking pipe up to his mouth, "You don't see that every day."

Kitty angrily walked to the stranger and shouted, "You nearly kill him! What in God's name is wrong with you?!"

The stranger took in a deep breathe of smoke and released it out at Kitty, "Accidents happen sweetie, you just need to see more."

Mowgli didn't like that stranger being disrespectful towards Kitty, he jumped out quickly and walked fast and said, "Stopped it."

"Ah, so you're got high spirit, lad" the stranger tapped the back of his rifle on Mowgli's chest, in each tap is harder that before. Then Mowgli had enough so he gripped hold of the back of the rifle and pushed it forward hard at the stranger. He took some steps back and made a death stare at the boy as he did the same and groaned like an animal.

"So, you play hard, you little brat" the stranger's face suddenly went hard and tough.

"What happened?!" Sanjay shouted as he and his friends behind him, he saw the stranger, "Buldeo?"

"Sanjay, nice to see you again" Buldeo said.

"Mowgli, what happened?" Sanjay turned to Mowgli, "You looked a bit bruised."

"Buldeo nearly shoot me" Mowgli explained.

"I thought it was monkey in a distance away."

"Sure, you see monkeys in red diapers every day, yes that makes so much scene now" Kitty angrily sarcastic.

"What are you actually doing here, Buldeo?" Sanjay asked to get the reasons.

"Some friends of mine and I just decided to go off hunting in this jungle" Buldeo explained while suddenly four more men walked out of the shadowy bushes and shown themselves.

"You can't hunt here!" Mowgli shouted.

"And who's going to stop me, brat" Buldeo threated as unseemly he points his rifle at Mowgli.

"Buldeo!" Sahana shouted as she stares at Buldeo horrifying, she instructed, "Mowgli, Kitty, why don't you go inside in Sanjay's house for a while."

They children did as what Sahana told them, Mowgli caught Buldeo death stare right at him as he walks away. Kamya joined them behind, Mowgli asked him, "Who is that man, Kamya?"

"Buldeo was an old friend of Sanjay, he split away from here many years ago" Kamya explained.

While Mowgli, Kitty and Shanti were in Sanjay's house wondering around, while Buldeo had a meeting with Sahana's house. Mowgli was really curious about that stranger, Buldeo, he felt like he has seen him before but where? Mowgli secretly jumped out of the window and silently crawled behind Sahana's house and heard the conversation through the window.

"So, the kid is yours? Oh, I can see the resembles" Kamya said, "But I heard he was raised in the jungle, right?"

"Yes, he was, Buldeo, and I am taking care of him" Sahana said directly as she crosses her arms, "Now what do you now, you alright got everything, why are you here?"

"Just for a short hunt in the jungle" Buldeo answered, "Is he actually you child?

"No, we didn't have a DNA check because it doesn't matter to anyone. And you hunt in this jungle it's home for Mowgli, it matters to him, so it matters to me."

"Just a small hunt like monkeys, chitals, snakes, anything small."

Sahana paused for a second to think and said, "If it's okay for Mowgli then it's okay for me. Just in the areas that he wants you to" she pointed out.

"Fair enough" Buldeo replied.

Mowgli however didn't feel safe around him, or that Buldeo is even safe for anyone. Mowgli needed to think where Buldeo may hunt without tanking down some of his animal friends.

"I'll you tonight" Buldeo said to Sahana before he left the house to see his friends in the horse stables. Sahana took a breath in hoping that things won't be as bad again as before.

"So?" asked Sunil, one of Buldeo's friends wearing a dark blue top with a black turban.

"We can around anywhere where that brat like us to" Buldeo answered, they all were getting their rifles ready for when their short hunt begins. Buldeo walked over Riswan and asked, "Can you a favour?"

Buldeo whispered something in one of Riswan's ears and at the end Riswand nodded as he agreed to do the favour. Buldeo made an eerie smile on his face and he stare at his rifle then switch to stare at Mowgli.

 **Really sorry it took so long, been busy! But here when Kitty returns and Buldeo a new mysterious character. Hope you have enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Untold Stories

Chapter 3

As the day continued from the morning, the jungle and all within it was silent and peaceful. Mowgli took Kitty out into the jungle to see his animal friends, Rikki decided to join in with them. Mowgli and Kitty walked up by Council Rock, where the young wolves normally hang out. Once they were there Kitty Sura's pups, Abhi and his two younger sisters were rushing down to see and lick their man-cub uncle and soon came to Kitty as began talking to Mowgli's wolf sibling. Bagheera came along to see how Kitty which grew a smile but soon faded a little when he saw Mowgli, and he knew at that moment that something was troubling him.

"That awful sound was form Buldeo?" Bagheera asked.

"Yeah, nearly shoot him at the head" Rikki said as he shaped on his right paw to a gun like and point it to the side of head.

Mowgli said, "And now he wants to do a short hunt, I mean it just happened so fast and to me."

"Why to you?" Bagheera made a curious look on his face.

"If some animal that I just met, and it felt like it's threating me, what should you do as my protector?" Mowgli asked.

Bagheera paused then answered, "You know that actually did happened before."

"Really, who?"

"Shere Khan" Bagheera said directly.

"Yeah, Buldeo is like that tiger" Rikki said, "Since he knows how to use the red flower and all of that stuff man barely used."

Mowgli agreed for he has tried to forget the terribles things that have happened before from Shere Khna. Mowgli cut back, "Anyway, but if it was a man?"

"Then don't get close to him, or more to be safe don't let him get close to you" Bagheera explained carefully, "If anything bad happens from him, then it's up to you to decided."

Baloo just arrived from finishing his last lessons of today, he walked up in a cheerful mode. "Hey, hey, nice to see you back Kitty Cat."

"Good to see you too, Baloo" Kitty stand up and hugged Baloo around his neck.

Baloo mentioned, "Hey, did anyone notice that are some hunters up in the north or are the birds just remember the old days?"

"Unfortunately, it's true" Bagheera answered, he turns to Mowgli, "Just for a few days, right?"

"Hopefully, there got nothing to hunt as long as they are in the north, they'll only catch a few monkeys, rabbits or birds" Mowgli explained.

"Well, the sun is out, the sky is bright, so let's go and see what's around" Baloo said Baloo again with a cheerful tone.

Sura's cubs stayed back with their moth back at Council Rock, while the others travelled around the jungle, they first played truth or dare, of course most of them chosen to dare just to get some fun from what actives they are dared to do. Baloo dared Mowgli to jump off a waterfall till Bagheera gave him a death stare which made the big bear changed his mind. However, Mowgli did swing from a vein and jumped off high into the fresh, jungle air and splashed through the crystal-clear river. Soon the wolves decided to jump in for fun, Kitty, Rikki stayed out, so they won't get wet, however created a huge splashed and wetted the whole of Bagheera's black fur which really did vexed him. Kitty was taking photos from her digital camera which then prints out the photos. They were play-fighting in the water, then Mowgli took a deep breath and dive down under the water. The wolves couldn't see Mowgli anywhere when suddenly there something that just popped out of the water and was swimming towards them. They started to swim away in panic, thinking that it could Jacala, the vicious crocodile that haunts around these rivers and can rib a part of a creature's body if it dares to go near the river. The wolves finally out of the river even the little, river fishs swam away from the vison of the vicious crocodile. The wolves turn around to look back at Jacala, but their eyes caught catch the face of the deadly crocodile. They took a step closer to see clearer till it popped out of the water again in loud, savage growl. The wolves leaped back in fear and scared in terroir, till they heard a huge laugher coming from it. The face of the deadly crocodile soon faded into an odd-looking log, Mowgli came from underneath it and was laughing his head off.

"You should have seen your faces!" Mowgli laughed loud.

The wolves started to growl at Mowgli and one jumped right at him, Mowgli quickly jumped out of the way. Now they are chasing him for that nasty, eerie trick he made to terrified them. The wolves nearly caught with the man-cub, but Mowgli soon gained the speed of a wolf over the few years.

"Hey Mowgli! Crocodile!" Kitty shouted as she pointed to the water.

"What!?" Mowgli asked loudly while still being chased.

Suddenly a huge muddy-looking thing raised up from the water infront of Mowgli. It roared out very loud which structed the fear right at Mowgli which made the man-cub fall back onto the water. Mowgli felt the pain from he did a back flop from getting away from the thing, soon he heard little giggles from the muddy thing. The fallen back down on it's four and washed the brown mud off of its face of big, soft bear laugher.

"Baloo?!" Mowgli shocked.

The wolves behind Mowgli were laughing out loud from that joke that Baloo did to Mowgli, Baloo was laughing as loud as them, then Kitty and Rikki were laughing as well, Bagheera giggled a little. Mowgli got back up on his feet and was ready annoyed, he tried to push Baloo into the water, but he was too heavy to be moved.

"That was a good distraction" Rikki whispered to Kitty while he continued laughing hard.

After they were all got dried by shaking the water off of their furs and their bodies. They began travelling around the jungle, the wolves had to go back to the council for they wanted to hunt for some rabbits or some brids to eat for lunch. Mowgli and Baloo were playing fight on green field filled with smooth grass, Kitty was taking photos of them while giggling. Rikki was watching them as he lay against the tree and Bagheera was laying on a tree branch.

"Do you have nine lives?" Rikki randomly asked Bagheera, "I mean I never heard the proofs, but do you?"

"I have never heard such a ridiculous question in my entire life" Bagheera answered.

Rikki nodded then quickly asked, "Can you land on your own two feet?"

Bagheera made a straight face and shook his head slowly side to side from listening those boloney questions Rikki is asking.

"Rikki, you do realise that's all just myth, right?" Kitty asked.

"I'm just asking. Life still held mysterious things" Rikki answered, he circled himself around and took a nap.

Bagheera stretched out and jumped down from the tree branch and laid beside Kitty, "How is your home now, Kitty?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Kitty answered but not with a positive tone.

"You don't sound so happy about it."

"Well, it's not like I don't I like it, it's just I prefer here than there. I was born in London, but I feel more home here."

"I think I understand" Bagheera replied from remembering his past.

"My mother was born, she lived close to the jungle and she loved it" Kitty explained as she remembers all those stories she was told about her mother.

Bagheera assume that she had lost her, he smiled and asked, "I am sorry for your lost."

"It's fine, she made it this far after getting shot before."

Bagheera paused for a second and asked to hear it again, "I sorry? She got shot?"

"Oh, yes, when she was a child, luckily she was saved."

Bagheera thought for a second as from what Kitty explained what has happened to in her mother's life. This reminded him of someone who was girl-cub he loved very much, she was shot many years ago, unknowing to Bagheera whether she was alive or not. Bagheera took a good look at Kitty's face and turned away quickly as he doubts the possibility.

While in the green fields, Mowgli and Baloo were still play fighting, Baloo shouted, "Now you better keep moving or I'll you knock you the tree tops off of you."

Baloo raised up on his two feet, and Mowgli went in for a strong punch in the big bear's stomach, "Right at the…"

Baloo was starting to bounce around in a few steps forward, Mowgli moved around then Baloo bounced backwards towards Mowgli, Till Baloo started to stop and fall forwards down to the ground. Mowgli decided to jump on Baloo's back which unknowing it actually tingles him a lot.

"No, no, no, stop it, that tingles!" Baloo shouted.

Mowgli got the idea, he started to do tingle Baloo more on his back and the sides. Baloo pushed himself by his feet as he slides through the green grass to tried to wiggle Mowgli off.

"Help!" Baloo laughed out loud.

"Yeah, Kitty helped me!" Mowgli shouted.

Kitty got up and walk fast towards them, she started to tingle Baloo on the side while laughing at Baloo dying of laugher.

"Do you give up?!" Mowgli shouted.

"Never" Baloo shouted.

"Good attitude, but we can keep it all day" Kitty advised him as she and Mowgli decided to tingled Baloo much harder.

"Alright I give up!" Baloo repeated it over and over till the kids stopped the tingling.

Once they soon stopped, Mowgli got off and Baloo slowly raised up and sat up breathing in and out deeply to catch some air from laughing hard.

"Ha, ha, tooth for a tooth" Baloo said as he finally caught up his breath.

Afterwards, the sun was starting to fall slowly, creating the sky into a bright organ and yet it seems to be quite dark. Mowgli, Kitty and Rikki decided to go back to the man-village, but Mowgli said he'll come back in the evening to stay. As they arrived back, they noticed something strange and could heard some loud laughing noises. They looked at each other then walk fast to see what is happening, they reached up to the middle of the village. There were a few children in their houses listening to some of the men's conversations. Mowgli and Kitty went inside Sahana's house and something about the conversation caught their ears and made them stay by the window and listen. There was Buldeo and his mates sitting in a circle by the main, huge tree in the middle of the village. Sanjay and his friends join in as it's a small men party for they just talk, Kamya was on the edge underneath the shadows of the tree, he had a nervous look.

"Kamya! Get me that bottle over there!" Buldeo shouted.

Kamya quickly got up and grabbed the bottle which was behind Budleo next to the tree. He gave it to Buldeo and he took a small drink from it, Buldeo's dark eyes made an eerie stare at Kamya.

Buldeo reached his hand out patted on the side of Kamya's face and said, "Go, now sat back down where you belong."

"Here, here, let me ask how many of you been in the heart of the jungle?" Buldeo said, he stands up and walk into the middle. "None of you, well let me tell what I have seen in that jungle. There I was in darkest night that no man has ever been in. Walking through the deadest things and the wildest attacks I have been through. Till I reached to an old temple, where the monkeys act a bit more like humans. They were making vines squeezing the juice out of fruits and building like little statues out of small stones. And, when I entered in they all came crawling down kneeing down before me, and brought me the finest fruits for me to eat and the delicious vine to drink."

Kitty heard some small giggling from Mowgli as he tried to cover his mouth from making any sounds. Kitty knew that Buldeo was lying about the monkeys but knew that it was wrong to laugh about it, however she did think it was a bit funny.

"Did I mentioned about that tiger we all want claim it as a reward for anyone who dares try to kill it?" Buldeo asked and the other men nodded.

"Reward?" Mowgli asked.

"It's when you get something special if you have done something like a task" Kitty tried to explain.

"Yeah, mostly this award is money" Rikki commented.

"We never truly understood why this tiger is doing this, why he only attacks this village and other men around this area? But I, Buldeo know the exact answer to that question. We all know that mystery man who steals without getting caught and kidnaps children at the night, he even chopped off a hand or a foot of an English man to blood-thirsty crocodile. Some say he's even from this area, and he somehow disappeared into the jungle and probably died. Well I heard from the from the moneys who servant me as their king, told me his spirit is in the tiger's body."

Everyone looked confused at each other wondering whether or not it is true, Buldeo continued, "There's proof that the man had burned his left eye and since the tiger has burned his left eye too. You are probably might know now that the tiger has a scar on that same eye?"

"Yeah, how did that happen?" asked Sunil, one of Buldeos mates.

Sanjay was about to answer that it was Mowgli then Buldeo quickly answered, "Well, you're looking right at that person who did it."

Buldeo sat down and looked at him in a surprising schock, "That tiger nearly attacked me a few months ago. There it was running fast coming right me, the monster jumped at the time as I pulled out my sword and scar its eye." Buldeo moved his right up and his finger ran down slowly over his left eye from top to bottom.

Buldeo's mates nodded for they believe that story Buldeo had told them, the others looked at each other in silence. Till the silence was broken by a great noise of laughter coming from Sahana's house, even the little children from their homes caught the sound of the huge laughing. It was Mowgli who was making that huge laughter, he holds his two hands on his belly breathing out and in very quickly.

"Mowgli, stop it!" Kitty said as she was giggling a little but noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"But it's funny!" Mowgli laughed, "Mr Buldeo knows nothing!"

"What?!" Buldeo raised up on his feet and his face was filled with range, "How dare you!"

Buldeo got up fast and walk towards the boy, Mowgli walked out but not far from the house and Kitty walked beside him. All of the children, and most of the adults got out from their houses and walked fast towards them thinking of that there will be a big fight.

"You're calling me a liar, are you?!" Buldeo asked loudly as he stares at Mowgli faces thinking that the boy start to shake in fear.

Mowgli stood in silence without any parts of his body shaking, then he answered clearly, "Yes."

Buldeo was surprised to see this young boy not trembling in fear. Mowgli explained clearly, "No monkey has ever been acted as man for they are lazy and vexing creatures of the jungle. They do not servant fruits or something to anyone as they give them something in return. You were never their king, they alright had one and he's no man."

"You know nothing, they gave everything special for me" Buldeo commented.

"Shere Khan is a lie too."

"Shere Khan?" Buldeo asked.

"The man-eating tiger, he was a lame-tiger who had to eat man for his crumbled leg. He is the murderous creature of all and he broke our laws of the jungle."

Buldeo started to laugh and it grew louder, "You hear that, animals actually have their own laws." His mates started to laugh with him, but Sanjay and his friends stood quiet while looking at Buldeo angrily. Rikki was on Kitty's shoulder, he growled with range at Buldeo.

"I speak the truth, there is law in jungle" Mowgli added, "If ye kill for itself, it's mate, and its cubs, but not pleasure. Shere Khan did so and for revenge on man."

"The reason why Khan has a burned eye because Sahana's husband, Ranjay burned it, no human spirit is living in the tiger."

"How would you know, you would have been a baby then?" Buldeo raised one of his eyebrows.

Mowgli was about to answer so simply however he knew it would be hard to explain it. It wasn't like a memory because he couldn't really remember that night, Mowgli only saw it as a version from where he and Kaa was first meet. Mowgli next added, "And it was I, who gave Shere Khan the scar on his left eye."

"That was true" Kitty said as to defended Mowgli for the truth, "He saved my life from that tiger."

"What do you know" Buldeo said directly to Kitty which leaves her mouth hanging down a bit.

Mowgli didn't like the way Buldeo look at people, and how he used that loud and dark tone at everyone, especially at Kitty like she's a worthless being to him. Mowgli added, "I have also killed him."

That is when Buldeo turned his head slowly to Mowgli, and their eyes meet as sharp as a knife. Buldeo was twisted and squeezing from the inside of his dark mind thinking of this jungle brat humiliating him as a liar.

"I believe you! You are lying through your teeth!" Buldeo was getting tired of hearing the truth knowing that it was actually true. "Everyone! What I say is true! Don't be manipulated by the jungle brat, and this girl!"

Mowgli shouted back, "All what I have heard form you are stories that aren't once or twice, but more that didn't give a word which is the truth. How can I believe such Gods, and ghosts, and spirits in the jungle which are lies like cob-webs! To talk from addicted hunter and a beast who looks like he never had the courage like the jackal to kill the mighty tiger. Because for that, it is all child's talk!"

Buldeo was about to reach his arm out for Mowgli till Sanajy grabbed his arm to stop him. Their eyes stay shape as Buldeo knew that Sanjay wouldn't let anyone get hurt. Duldeo swing his arm off from Sanjay and stare right back at Mowgli as the boy quietly growled at the cruel man.

"I will tell you what, prove that you have killed this "Shere Khan" Buldeo said, "To see how much you are worth telling the truth."

"I cannot" Mowgli answered quickly, "I don't show off like they are rewards or a prise, I may kill for food or for justice."

Buldeo growled his teeth behind his lips while he rolled his fingers up together, he sqeeze them tight and hard using all of that range and embarrassments he sees from the boy. "Alright, go head, run around, tell what you know, but if you dare insulted me, then you will be my prey." Buldeo walked closer, "Remember jungle brat, I will keep a sharp eye on you, watching your every move, and do any trickery that involves me and what I tell, and you will regret it deeply, and that is no lie."

Mowgli still stood up straight and strong in silence and his eyes never let the fear travel through. Buldoe stumbled away and his men followed him as they were far away at the edge of the village.

Sanjay turned to Mowgli and Kitty, "Are you alright?"

Mowgli nodded but Kitty was shaking a bit, Sanjay advice, "Why don't you stay inside?"

Soon everybody was leaving while commenting quietly about that argument, Mowgli and Kitty walked back to Sahana's house. Kitty was still shivering in fear from Buldeo, Mowgli kindly hold her around her back till his hand gently rubs her arm she returned in thankful smile. As Kitty walked inside firstKamya secretly walked up behinded.

"Mowgli" Kamya whispered as Mowgli then turned around and faced him, "Please follow this advice, don't go crossing by Duldeo, he's not what he may seems to be. Believe me."

Kamya walked off in silent leaving Mowgli really curious for what was meant from Kamya strange advice. He took look back at Kamya and saw that he was trembling in his walking while looking down to the still ground and faced away from the warm, yellow sun.

Mowgli walked back inside, and Kitty was sitting at the table while stroking Rikki. Mowgli sat down beside them, he asked slowly, "Are you okay Kitty?"

"I'm fine, scared but fine" Kitty was honest.

"He won't harm you, and if he did then he'll become the cowardly prey" Mowgli said.

Kitty giggled a little, she added, "Don't let him get into your head, he'll only man."

"A strange man" Mowgli whispered to himself as he looks outside form the window. Feeling all the twisted notes in his mind that he somehow can't untie, feeling something that lies a mystery behind that Buldeo is making Mowgli can't stop thinking about it.

Night began and the some of the stars in the sky are covered by some dark grey clouds, Sanjay asked Buldeo alone with Kamya beside Sanjay as he wanted to talk about just happened this early evening. Sanjay wanted to talk in private to walked across the bridge, above the noisey, fast currents in the river and there they were close to the edge between the bridge and the peacefully jungle.

"I didn't like what I saw back there" Sanjay started.

"What can I say, once part of the jungle must stay in the jungle" Buldeo replied.

"You near killed Mowgli this morning, and now you are threating him all of because he was just telling us he what he knows of the jungle."

"Well, he should have stay out of it."

"To be honest, your stories were…" Kamya commented but the Buldeo's death eyes made him twisted his truthful words, "Good, good stories just not for him."

"I don't want you going anywhere close to Mowgli, whether or not you were going to hurt him" Sanjay stated.

"Oh, don't mind me, I won't allow anyone close to me get hurt, or perhaps killed in a way" Buldeo said vexingly.

Sanjays's face went hard and rough, he walked up to Buldeo and gripped hard on his vest lifting it a bit higher, Sanjay angrily whispered, "I dare you to say that again!"

"I'm not the one taking the risk" Buldeo said.

"We always do risks, everything we do is a risk, whether it changes ours lives or others" Sanjay said breathing in and out hard, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Kamya!" Buldeo shouted but not too loud to Kamya, the kid walked towards him as Sanjay let Buldeo go slowly, "Tell me, what do you see when you look at that bridge?"

Kamya took a quick look at the long, still bridge and answered, "I see a way in, and a way out from the village."

"And if something, not human, not animal, finds its way into the village?" Buldeo asked.

"Then I am sure that we can protected it" Sanjay answered.

"I heard of these things before, you let one in you'll get the whole pack, you welcomed a demon into the village, it's not a human-being" Buldeo explained slowing at the end.

Sanjay paused for a second then answered, "What's the purpose to be a human-being? No one acts the same or does the same, what makes him any different?"

Buldeo stare hard then slowly turns around and wakes away back into the village. Kamya walked up beside Sanjay and watched as Duldeo nearly vanished into the dark shadows of the night while he enters back into the willage.

"He's not going to give" Kamya commented.

"What are we going do with him" Snajay asked as he crossed his arms.

"He would make a lovely meal for a python" Kamya tried to joke.

"Kamya!" Sanjay's face grew a little smile.

"I'm just saying" Kamya raised his hands up to show his innocents.

They decided to walk back to the village in silence but smiling from a little sarcastic joke. As the dark shadow crawled over the village and into the jungle, unknowing that a curious creature was listening into the still trees. The black panther, Bgheera with a serious look upon when Duldeo left the discussions. Bagheera stand up on the strong tree branch while he kept his eyes still on the village, as he turns around and walks back into the sleepily jungle. Before he took look back and next he disappeared into the misty leaves of the trees.

 **What's up guys, this got me really thinking of The Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli (The Japanese TV Show). When Mowgli and Buldeo first had their argument in the village. I tried to add some of the quotes written by Rudyard Kipling into what a modern argument would be like today.**

 **And at the beginning was another idea from The Russian version of the jungle. **I own none of these events.****

 ** **While, if any of you readers are a Disney fan then I added a Disney Easter egg of a character from another movie; I'll give you a clue, it's from what Buldeo was talking about that mystery man.****

 **Please continued reading this story for there will be twisted plots in the later chapters with some shocking events. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Hunt

Chapter 4

At the same, dark, late night, after the argument from Buldeo and Sanjay earlier, Buldeo rushed up to the house that he and his mates are staying at. They all sat at a table with drinks by their hands moving up and down to the mouths, all except Buldeo was hard still staring at the glass bottom while flipping his fingers in a rhythm like a wave. Riswan sat beside Buldeo and only notice that Buldeo was thinking of that jungle brat who humiliated him this afternoon.

Riswan moved his chair slightly towards Buldeo and whispered, "Have a drink, it's good for you" however Buldeo didn't answered still only in his same position, "Don't let that kid get to you."

"That kid is alright ruining things" Buldeo whispered in a dark tone, "I need you to do this straight away."

"Yes, I will, but…" Riswan said.

Buldeo violently knocked his glass bottle down to the hard, wooden table by his right hand to gripped tight on the top of Riswan's top. The others stopped and stare at what Buldeo is doing, Buldeo's death stare at Riswan and whispered, "You're not going to betray me too, are you?"

Riswan breathless answered, "Never, do what you must."

Slowly Buldeo let go of Riswan's top and moved back to his seat, then took out his smoking pipe and took in a deep breath of smoke inside of his mouth.

"Riswan, get some bullets for tomorrow" Buldeo instructed.

Riswan left the house and walked down into the middle of the village while a few of the people were sleeping. Suddenly, Riswan found Mowgli leaving Sahana's house and Mowgli noticed him in the dark corner of his eye. Riswan was angrily vexed at Mowgli from this afternoon, but he could feel Mowgli growling through his teeth. Riswan was being carefully about the boy because Mowgli leant how to fight and attack like an animal.

"Going anywhere?" Riswan asked clearly.

"Out" Mowgli said directly and his eyes stare at Riswan, making him shake his head a little.

"See you later, kid" Riswan said as he walks pass Mowgli and peacefully pat on his left shoulder.

Mowgli slowly turned his head to the left and watch for a second as Riswan walks away from him. Mowgli walks to the edge of the jungle then runs into the jungle. Unknowing to Mowgli, Riswan walks in silent for his flicking fingers of a little piece of hair. He moves his hand up to see close realising that there were two hairs, doesn't really matter as long as he got one. He carefully placed them in the top pocket in his shirt, leaving with a secretly, eerie smile on his face.

Mowgli left the man-village to join the night hunting with the wolf pack in the jungle. As all the creatures big and small were sleeping in their habitats during the jungle. Running fast through the quiet bushes underneath the still trees, as though Mowgli was the jungle wind.

There was a huge group of big, wild water buffalos eating in the large, green field. Unknowing to them, the great wolf pack hided themselves behind long, thick grasses, spited into three or four groups surrounding around the buffalos. Raksha was the alpha, the leader of the pack so she tells and goes with the first group to start the hurt. Once Raksha and the first go off and chased the buffalos, the next second group jumped out and chased the other, leading the buffalos rushing away in straight position. Still hiding in the tall grasses, the ambush group was waiting for the buffaloes to rush up towards them. Mowgli and his wolf siblings were in the ambush group, lowing down close to the ground. Mowgli's hands and the wolves' paws could feel the shaking stamped from the ground like a steady drum, Mowgli could feel the drumming was getting louder, and louder by the second meaning they were rushing closer. At that perfect moment of time, the ambush group lunched out and attack on the buffaloes, they lunched on them to the ground, Mowgli used his blade to kill them and the others by their claws and fangs. The other groups capture the other buffalos at the sides, they were capturing as much as they could.

After the night hunt, they all ate a few of the buffalos by sharing with each other, while they brought the other buffaloes back to Council Rock and kept them safe in a cave for emergencies. Mowgli walked along with his wolf siblings in a light path surrounded with straight, dark shadows underneath the trees, till he spotted a black panther laying underneath a shadowy tree. Mowgli decided to climb up to that tree where you can see the view of the whole Council Rock.

"Good hunting" Bagheera started.

"Thanks" Mowgli said, "What are you doing up?"

"Did by any chance, something happened between and that Buldeo?"

"No" Mowgli answered with a funny smile but saw that Bagheera made a serious look, he changed his answer a bit quieter, "Yeah, something happened."

"I told you not to go close to that man."

"I didn't, he just yelled at me, I just only laughed at his stories and…" Mowgli noticed Bagheera made a more serious and disgusted face. Mowgli added, "Which it's not nice at all, but he didn't need to range out at me and he threatened me and Kitty.

Bagheera said, "I don't blame for what you needed to do back there, just if he does this again, just keep away."

Mowgli nodded up and down as his answer, then he yawned a little, "I think I should go for some sleep now. Good night Bagheera."

Mowgli jumped off the tree and landed hard, walked slowly towards Raksha's cave for there he has slept there for many years by some of his wolf siblings. Bagheera whispered, "Good night man-cub."

As Mowgli walks towards the cave, he felt something strange, like there's something he has to do, not from the jungle or the village but both. He was thinking that Buldeo, but Mowgli had the littlest thought of him, he thought of Kittt but he always thought of her, it was something much more.

Mowgli entered the big cave quietly, so he doesn't want to wake up Raksha as she sleeps peacefully, and Akru and Grey by their ami. Mowgli slowly laid down on his back on the dark brown, rough ground of the cave. Unknowing that Raksha opened her eyes and first saw Mowgli was about to sleep with a dull face, she noticed that her eyes were troubled.

Raksha raised her head and whispered, "Mowgli, are you alright?"

Mowgli looked up and his eyes met with Raksha as he could tell form them that she is worried. Mowgli answered in a low tone, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Raksha asked.

"Just a little something happened, nothing bad" Mowgli answered.

"If something did happen" Raksha advice, "You know where and who to talk to."

Mowgli leaves a smile at Raksha before he goes to sleep with his hands holding underneath his head, and the same to Raksha resting her head gently on the ground. Raksha knew that Mowgli could take care for himself now, however for a different man-cub, to both animals and man, he will never know what consequences he may get in the future.

 **Hey guys, this is just a short moment right after chapter 3. Not really much but I got plans for the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for what it is Right

Chapter 5

The next day was bright enough to start a morning, the birds started twitting their little lovely songs in the sky as it echoes down to the surface of the jungle. Mowgli was walking back to the man-village with Baloo and Grey by his side, Mowgli was riding on Baloo's soft back.

Mowgli was walking back to the village with Grey by his side, Mowgli asked, "Why are you, Grey coming with us again?"

"I want to see how creepy this new stranger in the village is like" Grey answered, "He can't be worse than Shere Khan. Can he?"

"Well, he may be the same actually" Baloo commented, "He's a man and he knows how to use the red flower."

"Okay, then are you coming?" curiously Grey asked sarcastically.

"I want to see Kitty Cat, that's all."

"You want to eat the peaches there" Mowgli answered out fully for Baloo.

Baloo passed for a second and answered, "Yeah that's true" made Mowgli and Grey laughed a bit.

The area where the sun light was shining around the surfaces on the leaves on the trees, the long, green grasses and the river was sparkly as crystal waters. Mowgli stare the edge of the village, and he could feel something blissful just happened. He jumped off from Baloo's back and walked fast to Sahana's house to see Kitty, while Baloo and Grey waited for them to return. Mowgli enters the house and first saw Kitty wearing a white blend with pink shirt, with dark blue shorts. Mowgli could see that Kitty was smiling while wide reading a letter in her hands.

Kitty noticed Mowgli from the corner of her eye, she stood up quickly and happily said, "Morning Mowgli."

Mowgli smiled from Kitty's positive tone from her lovely voice, he asked, "What's that?"

"It's a letter from my dad, and he's coming over to stay for the summer. There's going to be a dinner party tonight at a palace, would you like to come?"

Mowgli was surprised to hear that Kitty would invite him to come and visit her dad. He did feel really nervous about this because he doesn't know how her dad might think of him who wasn't raised in the human society.

"Yeah" Mowgli suddenly said it straight away without thinking it through, however he felt like he has to.

"Great" Kitty smiled, because she would like to show her dad who Mowgli is and he he's like.

Baloo and Grey laid down on the soft ground, Baloo was resting his entire, however suddenly picked up his ears and slowly raised his heard. His gently twisted his head around like an owl, scanning around the area nothing but silence and peace. Yet his paws pushed hard against the ground and feeling a deep, steady, hard beat.

Baloo notice Grey's awareness look on his face, and asked, "Grey, if you keep doing that, you'll probably be stuck like that, like an owl."

"No, I could feel something" Grey said.

"You're peckish?"

"No."

"You're flees? No wait, we all get flees."

"No Baloo, it's like I could feel something close in the area, something not good" Grey's explanation made his eyes troubled by looking around the area.

Back in the village, there was sounds of deep breathing in and out in seconds from outside of Sahana's house, rushing up to the door entrance. Kitty turn around and Mowgli stare at the entrance to see who it was, and it was Shanti breathing hard and was staring at Mowgli in terrier.

"Mowgli! You got to see this!" Shanti said loud as there was a huge warning she wants them to know.

Mowgli and Kitty looked at each other with confusion look on their faces, their turn back to Shanti while wondered what she meant. They ran out of the house and followed Shanti down the village, there was a small crowd with a few of the adults including Shanti's parents and Sahana, noticed that Buldeo and his mate were there too. Shanti walked fast to see what has happened, Mowgli and Kitty were walking a bit slower. The closer they were walking to the quieter they could hear and could feel something. Mowgli reached up and at that moment a horrible shock hit Mowgli like everywhere on his body, while Kitty reached her hands over mouth. Mowgli's eyes were in deep water of depression like deeply drowning into it. Shanti was gripping tight on her mum, Meshua's dress in depression as Meshua was holding her tight with her arm around Shanti's back. Kamya was close to the hunters as he looked down in disappointment. Buldeo was at the front eerily smiling as his mates behind were holding a strong, tight, black net over a small innocent creature of the jungle. The small creature of the jungle with light grey skin, creating the saddest noise he could make through it's truck, was in fact the son of the creatures of the jungle.

"This is what we get for good hunting!" Buldeo cheerfully shouted, "It's what prices are made!"

The range growing hard and strong inside of Mowgli, he couldn't keep it in, he just couldn't. At that moment as fast as lighting, Mowgli ranged out like an animal jumping on it's prey, with a loud, angry growl rushed right out from his mouth. Buldeo and the hunters took a long step back from Mowgli reaction, but Buldeo grin eerily.

"How could you?!" Mowgli roared as he strokes gently on the baby elephants, "He's only a child!"

"Child or not they are dangerous creatures" Buldeo answered, "Some even destroyed a village years ago. So, why should we not hurt this if it's kind can kill others?"

"But, you said it was going a short hurt not an elephant hurt!" Kitty shouted.

"Well, sometimes there can be a change of plan, sweetie" Buldeo said with an eerie smile, Kitty response with her eye-brows low.

"You can't do this, elephants created this jungle, they made the trees, the rivers everything, without them we would have none of that!" Mowgli shouted.

Buldeo stopped and looked at his mates for a second of silence, till the silence was broken by their huge, cruel laugher. The others stood in silence and felt shame for the hunter's reaction, Kitty was shaking her head of disappointment.

"Now, that I've heard everything!" Buldeo laughed.

Mowgli look at everyone and seriously wondered why isn't anyone standing up for it and why they are allowing them to laugh about it. Mowgli didn't understand any of it, what was so funny from what he said.

"Right let get's this creature in the stables and tie it up!" Buldeo instructed his friends, with a long, black wipe in his right hand.

Mowgli had that ranging anger desperately wanted to roar and he broke the binding, he rushed up in fury to Buldo and pushed him away from the baby elephant. Buldeo nearly fall but he got his balance, then his face went hard and stare at Mowgli. He pulled out his rifle and pointed directly at Mowgli, however Mowgli wasn't shaking in fear nor his face didn't show that he was afraid. Just in that second, Sanjay jumped in between them and faced Buldeo with confidence.

"Buldeo, Buldeo calm down, he didn't mean" Sanjay reached his innocent hands, "Alright, I'll talk to him and you could take the elephant into the stables."

Buldeo stare at Sanjay then stare at Mowgli still with his unafraid look on his face. He look back at Snajay and quickly dropped his rifle pointing it down, Buldeo looked at his mates and moved his hand meaning for them to move the elephant to the stables. When leave the area with the elephant and soon Sahana, Meshua and Shanti decided to leave, however Kitty staid behind but moved away a bit for Mowgli to have some space.

"Mowgli, you can't just do that in front of people, it's embarrassing and could scare people!" Sanjay said in an angry tone.

"But what if I…" Mowgli tried to explain.

"No Mowgli!" Sanjay's voice was getting louder, his face was hard and looked serious, making Mowgli feel shame, "You can't just get things in own way through range."

Then Sanjay looked more calmed in the second, he kneeled as he looked at Mowgli with his troubled eyes.

"I should know" Sanjay lifted a long sleeve from his left arm, and it quickly revealed three huge scars. The scars were really long like they were reaching for each other from around the arm. Mowgli's face was in shocked from he never seen those huge scars before.

"Much like from that leg" Sanjay said, reminded Mowgli of his scars on his right leg from the one of those he had against Shere Khan. Mowgli look upon his scars and he could feel the pain and suffering he had back then, and promised that he would never let any creature have that same pain from vengeances.

Sanjay stood up and made his serious face once again, he demanded, "You are confirmed to your room without any meals, and not a foot in that jungle till tomorrow."

"What? You can't..." Mowgli was mad from what Sanjay said for his punishment.

"That's final! It will give you plenty of time to think about what you have done" Sanjay's eyes were down and hard looking upon the boy, he turns around and walk off.

Mowgli had never seen Sanjay acted so mad at him, he did felt shame for his reaction, but he knew it was right, so why was he getting told off he wondered. Kitty waited till Sanjay fully left the sort, so she could talk to Mowgli about what just happened. However, Mowgli went into deeply silent as he walks along back to Sahana's house.

"Mowgli, please understand" Kitty begged.

"What's the point if no one will even do the right things" Mowgli commented back in a moody tone, he walked faster back into the house.

Kitty stopped knowing that Mowgli couldn't quite understand how these works of how sometimes people don't quite believe in some beliefs. She felt sad for Mowgli getting into trouble for doing something that was right, and deeply shame for Buldeo. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a small creature hiding in the long, green bushes but it could still revel its full identity. It was Grey, the young wolf cub and moving his heading as it means for Kitty to come up to him. Kitty looked around for if others might see Grey, she was wonder whether or not she should get Mowgli, then decided to go off and then she can talk about it. Kitty met up with Grey and Baloo and she told them everything that has just happened.

"I don't get it?" asked Grey, "What was so wrong about what Mowgli did?"

"It's not like he's wrong, Grey" Kitty tried to explain, she was laying against a tree with her right hand resting on the side of her stressful head. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Mowgli appeared from behind looking so annoyed, he walked to sat by Baloo as the bear laid down on the ground.

"Well Mowgli, you can't expect everyone to believe what you think, so you?" Kitty said to prove her point.

"But you believe it, do you?" Mowgli asked.

"Yeah, I do, but sometimes people have beliefs and you can't change that" Kitty answered.

"How come if there's no proof?" Mowgli asked.

"That could be the same for the elephants" Kitty pointed out, "I mean not everyone had seen what the elephants have done so could they believe it?"

"That's true" Grey agreed, "Like where does snow from the mountains come from, we say it's part of the weather, the monkeys thought that it drops down from the moon."

"It doesn't drop down from the moon?" Baloo asked with a saddened, then Grey shook his head side to side unbelievably from what Baloo just asked.

"No, I get it, but I couldn't just let them get away with it."

"No, but kid you could have keep it cool" Baloo commented, "You letting that man getting into your head, just forgot about him he's nothing."

Mowgli's eye went low as he understood what they were trying to say and realised what he had done. However, he was still very troubled by Buldeo's behaver towards the baby elephant.

"Alright, come on Baloo you got a lesson to teach" Grey reminded.

"Okay" Baloo raised up while stretching from his legs out wide.

Mowgli got up and started to walk with them, till Kitty called out, "Mowgli, aren't you meant to be your room?" Kitty crossed her arms and her eyes stare in distrustful.

"I just wanted to ask Baloo something that's all" Mowgli answered but Kitty responded with one of her eye-brows high, Mowgli added, "In private."

Kitty sign quietly and left them to go on as she walks back into the man-village, while the others continued walking slowly for they wanted to hear what Mowgli wanted to ask.

"So, what's up, kid? You looked like you're desperate" Baloo said.

"Baloo, say like you really someone, and that someone asked you to meet up with their father tonight. What do you do?"

"Go with it" Baloo answered straight away.

"What?" Mowgli looked confused to what Baloo meant by that, "But, wouldn't you be, I don't know, a bit worried."

"Well if the guy doesn't like you, so what, it isn't going to change Kitty's thoughts about you" Baloo explained while hiding his cheeky smile, made Mowgli smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're the same about thinking about Kitty, a lot" Grey commented. With a cheeky smile.

Mowgli smiled a bit then quickly realised what Grey just said, he lied, "I don't."

"Oh please, you even sometimes mumbled her name in your sleep" Grey added, Mowgli felt really embarrassed about that and Baloo giggled.

"But you'll be fine" Baloo said calming Mowgli down, suddenly changed the feeling, "But mostly the father doesn't like the male from his daughter."

"Okay, I just going to go with it, just like what you just said" Mowgli said to calm himself.

Mowgli tried to calm himself down a bit and decided now to walk back to the man-village, while Baloo and Grey continued walking together.

"Why did you think that snow came from the moon?" Grey asked just to figured out where that ridiculous idea came from.

"They said that the moon was white, and the snow is white…" Baloo started his answered.

"That still doesn't explain, I mean clouds are white, so are some flowers, and Raksha's fur."

"Yeah, but snow falls from the sky, and the moon is up in the sky" Baloo explained.

"Baloo, you are probably the most craziest, slothful bear I have ever met" Grey said.

"Good, so that makes me the one and only in this jungle" Baloo smiled.

Back at the village in silent, Mowgli was laying in his dark green hammock while swinging it side to side. Resting his head against the soft fabric as his eyes look up straight at the ceiling thinking a lot about Buldeo, the baby elephant, and what Sanjay shouted him at for. He slowly got up off from his hammock and walked towards his window which gives him a great view of the jungle. Mowgli stare right at the jungle and sign gently for what something is troubling him, and he doesn't know what.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Distaster

Chapter 6

The evening was bright organ but then on the other side of the sky changed to be darker. The shadows underneath the trees were starting to grow much wider, the sun falling was shiny the grass as you could see them in the colour of golden yellow blending with the green. Mowgli was still in his dark room as the last sun light of the day was still trying to reach through the room. His arms were crossed while laying on the window, his fingers were gripped tight inside holding his anger back from this morning. Mowgli's face was the version of disprove and confusion, feeling troubled like everything he is doing is wrong.

Close by the entrance of the bedroom door, Sahana stare at the lonely boy by the bright window. Her face was sure for looking at Mowgli like this, Sahana slowly walked towards him till she was by his side. First there was only silence and she stare at the jungle, Mowgli already notice Sahana's arrival, but he couldn't be bothered to listen to anything that he couldn't understand.

"I don't blame you for you did this morning" Sahana started but Mowgli kept his stare on the jungle, "I would have done the same, and be angry if no one will do anything about."

"Then why am I getting into trouble then? Sanjay knew it was wrong so why is he angry at me?!" Mowgli shouted but not directly at Sahana.

"Do you know why?" Sahana asked with a calm tone.

"Because he doesn't know he."

"Because he lost someone like you, not his friend, Ranjay my husband, but Sanjay's son."

Mowgli's face transformed from his hard irritation to soft suspicion look, he turns his head slowly and stare at Sahana, conscious to know what she meant.

Sahana looked back at the jungle as she began, "Before Shanti was born, Snajy and Meshua had a son, Nathoo, he was so young, so active, so funny, so innocent. One dark night Meshua and Sanjay were asleep and thought that Nathoo was asleep too, but little Nathoo was more awake that asleep. Nathoo actually left the house alone, he was walking into the jungle."

Sahana took a deep breathe in and breathed out calmly, she continued, "Later we hear a loud roar, we soon noticed that Nathoo was in the jungle. We search for as far as a child like him can go. But soon, we found one of his shoes and that when we realised."

Mowgli was in shocked from hearing that kind of story, he looked down and took a breath in then ask, "What happened?"

Sahana paused for a second, then answered, "Nathoo was taken away by a tiger."

Mowgli was now in terribly shocked from hearing "tiger," now thinking that it could be Shere Khan who has done that awful thing.

"Sanjay lost his son, his best friend, and now he just doesn't want to lose you. Trouble or not, Buldeo can be bad man and Sanjay doesn't want you to be in that situation. You understand?"

Mowgli stare for a second to get everything clear in his head, making sure he understood why. He nodded up and down for his answer, Sahana returned with a smile as she kneed down, and they hugged each other.

Sahana raised up and metion, "Remember we're going to that party tonight, so get ready and I'll meet you down stairs."

Mowgli watched Sahana leaving the room and his eyes focus back on the jungle, noticing that the shiny sun was lowing itself down in the fastest second. Mowgli twisted around slowly and walked to where his clothes for tonight were laid on a. They were the same ones as he first worn on the Hilo Celebration, Mowgli first picked up the white top with it's clear, calm skin, he moved it towards his upper body and remembered how he used to wear it.

Later on, in the jungle, Bagheera was laying on a long tree branch staring at the beautiful view of the bright leaves on the tall trees, with a high mountain in the far background with the organ sky covered around it. From what all the beauty black panther is gazing at, however his face wasn't all bliss, and was really troubled at the moment. Soon in seconds, Baloo was walking cheerfully down towards where Bagheera was laying.

"You Baggy, cubs are hard to look out for, with the lessons and the hunting, but after in a few times they seen to be quite like a family you know" Baloo sat down by the tree. Bagheera didn't answered, Baloo looked up and he knew that the panther was depressed by something, "What is it Baggy? Is it the kid, Mowgli is fine sure he had a bit of trouble early but…"

"It's not that" Bagheera said in a low tone.

Baloo looked confused at Bagheera, "Well, what is it?"

Bagheera jumped off the tree branch and landed softly on the ground with his big paws, and walked towards Baloo, "Baloo, where you think of Mowgli's future?"

Baloo took a paused and was thinking of his answer, "Well he's goy us, the wolves, the village, not to mention Kitty."

"I mean where?" Bagheera repeated his question.

"What you mean, where?"

"I mean where would he go on for now, when's he an adult?"

Baloo shook his, "Sorry you lost me."

"I know he had some trouble over the years, with Akela's death, the village, Kitty, right now that Buldeo, and worst was Shere Khan. But that's all just the beginning, something else troubling deep down, he may not be aware of it, but I think I might know what the problem. It's his human nature."

"Baggy, you either going to say in English, or you could just riddle around with some other creature."

"I think he has a feeling that he has to decided to either stay in the jungle or live in the village."

"Wo, wo, wo! Hold that there, whispers" Baloo's voice raised high, "How could you say that? He has always lived here in the jungle."

"He was only a helpless cub when I found him, all alone with no one around to help him. The wolves agreed to raised him as they own and as a wolf cub and I couldn't be any happier to see what he has done so much. But that worries me now, was it a good idea? Come to ask yourself, maybe it would have been best for him to took him back to the village?

"That could have explained when he and Kitty first met, he couldn't stop thinking of her" Baloo was laughing a little.

Bagheera made a surprised look on his face, he thought Baloo wasn't that clear on anything serious, he knew that Baloo was a good teacher from what the wolf cubs have said. Bagheera sigh and continued, "Now I'm even more worried for Mowgli because of that Buldeo with all the threatening him, it could confuse him even more."

"So, what? The kid could stay and be happy" Baloo said.

"No, no" Bagheera whispered to himself thinking hard of how to explain to Baloo. He started, "Baloo if Mowgli did stay, he'll just get lonely."

"But he can stay with us, I mean there's not like anyone else with me and you."

"That's my point Baloo, we could find someone in the jungle, but Mowgli wouldn't because there's no other girl-cubs in this jungle. Like I said before, birds of a feather must flock together."

Baloo made a dull face meaning he still doesn't understand what that term meant, Bagheera sign for that reaction. Bagheera tried to explain in a different way, "You wouldn't think that Mowgli would marry a…?"

"If you are going to say like the last time, I swear in this jungle, you need to go, um… Who's that woman who healed Raksha's leg?"

"Baloo!" Bagheera shouted, "Gone on Baloo, seriously think about it."

"He doesn't have to make that ridiculous decision, does he?"

"It's not up to me, I realised just now what's troubling him and I'm just worried for him" Bagheera said.

Baloo sadly look down while thinking of what Bagheera said, 2Well he might have some time for tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I heard Kitty-Cat just invited him to see her father in some party, I guess" Baloo walked over to some bushes with some delicious berries to eat.

"Do you know where?"

"Yeah, yeah, she said a palace, I don't really know what it is, but she said it's right near the edge of the jungle" Baloo was gobbling up the berries into his mouth. "She also said that's where her mum used to live."

Suddenly, unknowing to Baloo from his appetite was distracting him, Bagheera's head moved a bit high as he stare in surprised. He ears caught the words from Baloo's mouth and were spilling down into his mind, twist and turning as well as his stomach did. Bagheera knew someone who used to live by the edge of the jungle, he used to live by there. He shook his head to think of the possibility, he focuses back to the main point that Mowgli was traveling there. Bagheera looked back at the far distance of the jungle trees with the great mountains high behind them, the shiny, green leaves were darkening, the evening is transforming into night.

The night finally arrived with the best shiny stars coming out to light up the dark sky. The village was filled with peaceful silence, in Sahana's house Mowgli was asked to dress into something smart. He decided to dress in the same clothing he did on the Holi celebration, his white top with the light brown vest. He worn his white trousers and lovely light brown shoes as the colour of the tree, with small horizontal lines coming down on the surface.

Sanjay was wearing his smart, white suit and Meshua was wearing her amazing, pink dress, meanwhile, Kamya was asked by Snajay to babysit Shanti for tonight. Just in time, Kitty walked out of Meshua's house and she was wearing her incredible purple dress. Mowgli remembered the first time when Kitty first worn her dress, it amazed him and made him feeling bliss and great to be by Kitty.

There were three, dark green Land Rover Defender cars waiting outside, the drivers inside were ordered by their Captain, Kitty's dad. Sanjay and Meshua went inside the first car, then Mowgli, Kitty and Sahana went into the second car. The third was for Buldeo and his mates as they join inside, before Buldeo made an eerie look down at Mowgli. Unknowing to anyone to that a small creature secretly sneck into the boot of the first car, a sneaky mongoose jumped in. However, Mowgli could hear little sounds from behind, he checked behind and saw an unexpected creature.

"Rikki?" Mowgli whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just want to join in" Rikki answered, "Besides, Shanti may play on me too hard," Mowgli nodded as he turn back forward.

Mowgli had never drove in a car before, so he was quite excited and a bit nervous at the same time about thinking meeting Kitty's dad for the first time. He could feel the speed of the car driving through the jungle as the wind push hard pass the car, driving on a low wavy path. Mowgli looked outside through the clear windows and saw the blurry green trees and bushes passing. Later in a few minutes, they soon arrived at the great town, with thousands of bright lights shiny out like all the shiny stars shining from one small place. Mowgli couldn't believe his eyes as he stares pass the tall buildings and the new man tricks he has never seen before.

They arrived at the entrance of a great, beautiful, tall temple, their stone walls were covered in the clearest bright colours but mostly white. There was a big water fountain in the middle infront of the entrance, the cars drive around it in circles. The three cars drove at the entrance, the drivers came out and open the doors. Mowgli jumped out of the car and his eyes were really amazed to see all of this in the first time. Kitty was smiling from behind for Mowgli that he now sees so many incredible things to look, and to be. Mowgli entered the main hall, the ball room was all bright, light sounds of music floating out into the air. There were a few people outside at the entrance, but once they were inside there were lots of people around. Most of them were in smart, white clothing, and some were in dark green or brown clothing like they were part of the army. Rikki entered in silent and quickly rushed underneath the tables so he could secretly snatch some food.

"Alright there's some food over there, and get some with Kitty and find our table, okay?" Sahana told Mowgli with Kitty beside him, and they both nodded at the same time.

Mowgli walked around and saw that there were some fruits neatly piled up like pyramid. Mowgli picked up a lot of food and stuffed them in his mouth, there two British ladies in light blues dress, they first sight on Mowgli was disgusted. Suddenly a tizzy sound of a small fly buzzing around the ladies and then Mowgli quickly caught it in his right hand. The ladies were surprised that the young boy had good reflections, but Mowgli moved his right hand towards his mouth and made his mouth gulped something into his mouth. The ladies were really disgusted and felt sick for they thought that the boy ate the fly, so they left him be. Unknowing that Mowgli hadn't eaten the fly and just trick them for fun, he giggled a little and let go of the tiny fly from his hand.

Kitty was gathering some food on her plate when she soon noticed in the corner of her eye was a tall man in black inform with yellow strips on the edges, three medals hanging from the left side. The man in the corner, he was standing waiting with a blissful grin. A huge smile grew on Kitty's face as she ran towards the man and they hugged each other tightly.

After saying hello to each other, Kitty desperately wanted her dad to meet her new friend, "Mowgli!"

Mowgli caught Kitty's call and walked over to see what she wanted, "Dad, this Mowgli the one I was tell you about."

"It's pleasure" the Colonel said as he reached his right out.

"Nice to meet you" Mowgli tried to reply because he had some food in mouth, he reached his hand to shake the Colonel's.

"Will you join us for dinner?" asked the Colonel asked, and Mowgli nodded.

Not far in the corner, Buldeo creepily stare at Mowgli and walked off to one of the chiefs of the kitchen. The chief waited for Buldeo with his arms across his chest, Buldeo looked side to side to see if anyone is watching.

Secretly Buldeo passed down some cash to the chief, then Buldeo silently whispered, "Give that boy the hottest of the hot."

Dinner began, Mowgli and Kitty joined their table and first heard the adults laughing from their conversations.

"So, Mowgli" the Colonel started, "I heard you were from the jungle?"

Mowgli nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

"How exactly did that happened?"

"Well, I was lost and was found by wolves who raised me as they own" Mowgli shortly explained.

Soon waiters delivered some delicious meals in their bowls, all for each one on the table. They were serving Cholay, it is Curried Chickpeas and the smell lifted the delights from everyone. They started to dig in and eat their first spoon of Cholay in their mouths, everyone found it delicious. Mowgli tried it and first found lovely to great, then suddenly found something hot, very hot in his mouth. Mowgli could feel the spicy sauce touch his tongue, even just a little tip, got Mowgli jumped up and spitting the food out of his mouth on the edge of the table. Using his hand to rub off the sauce while breathing hard for cold, fresh air. Mowgli quickly snatched a jug of cold water and bow down it down into his mouth even though he was spilling some of the water down on his clothes.

Everyone stood up surprised, Kitty quickly tried to help Mowgli by patting on his back to get the food out from his mouth. Sanjay and the Colonel ordered more water for Mowgli to drink and to cool down in his mouth, Sahana came over fast to see if he's alright. After getting rid of the spicy sauce out from his mouth, Mowgli sat back down still drinking water with Kitty sitting beside him and Sahana checking if everything is fine and not really burned. Sanjay angrily asked the head chief who put a very spicy sauce on Mowgli's food.

Unknowing at another table, Buldeo looked behind him at Mowgli chocking off from the spicy sauce. He had an eerie smile on his face and looked back at his food. Walking up to him from behind was his friend, Riswan tapped on Buldeo's left shoulder and asked him to have a chat alone. Buldeo walked off with Riswan and they entered in a quiet room, Riswan passed a letter to Buldeo for him to read. Buldeo took a long look at the letter and after reading it, his hands suddenly tighten the grip and he throw it at the wall.

"How can that be?! It's impossible!" Buldeo shouted.

"They match" Riswan explained, "The DNA matches, I found that hard to believe as well but it's true."

"He can't be the son, he doesn't even look alike!" Buldeo shouted even louder.

"Does Sahana know?" Riswan asked.

"No, I don't think she even mind if the brat is hers or not."

"So, what's the matter? They don't know if he's the son, and they probably won't even bother, besides he's got a jungle to live he won't care about the will" Riswan explained.

Buldeo was calming down slowly as he lay his elbows down on a table while holding his head with his hands on his forehead, his arms were in a shape as an upside-down "V."

"And they really need to check on that kid for shower" Riswan added, "Luckily, I took two hairs, my friend had to do another test."

"Why?" Buldeo asked.

"Well, the first one was a bear fur" Riswan laughed as he was leaving the room.

Suddenly Buldeo made a very surprised look on his face, thinking that the boy is close a bear. He slowly raised his head as his thought were starting twist into an idea, then an eerie smile grew on Buldeo's face.

Unknowing that there was a small, unexpected creature hiding underneath a small table outside the room, Rikki tried to listen every little thing the men said, "That's a very, very bad sign."

Then Rikki started to sniff something like delicious chicken, from the kitchen, he decided to sneck and have just a leg.

Mowgli's mouth was finally cooled down and he was all fine, Kitty sat beside him on the table trying to cheer him up after the event. Her dad and Sanjay were still talking to the chiefs about the horrible accident while Sahana and Meshua were very disgraced about this.

"I still can't believe it, how can crazy can you be to give someone a sauce which is really, really spicy" Kitty had an angry tone in her voice.

"I've been through worst" Mowgli commented just so Kitty doesn't explode.

"Really? What?" Kitty asked in a more calmer tone.

"When I was younger, around nine, I nearly swallowed a black bee, which are the deadest bees around the jungle" Mowgli laughed a bit from his story which made Kitty giggled.

Mowgli still made little coughs, Kitty said, "I'll get you more water."

The Colonel walked over the Mowgli and sat beside him, he asked, "You're alright there, lad?" Mowgli smiley nodded as his answered. "I heard this was your time here, so I'm so sorry for the disaster."

"No, it's sir, I've been through much worst" Mowgli said while eating a normally good Cholay

"Kitty told me that you saved her life from a tiger, true?" the Colonel ask in suspicious, then Mowgli nodded as his answer while chewing his food. "Well I have to say lad, I thank you, I honestly own you more that my life."

Mowgli quickly shocked his head side to side, he finished his chewing and responded, "No, no sir, you don't need to give me anything."

"Kitty is the only one I have left, I want to give the best there is" the Colonel said, making Mowgli smile and started to think even more about Kitty and how special she is to him.

There was Kitty just getting a glass of water for Mowgli to drink till beautiful pictures hanging n the walls caught her eyes, the Colonel added, "She's gifted for photos, happy that she's staying in England to study her work."

The blissful smile suddenly faded from Mowgli's face as he turned his head to face the Colonel, "Staying?"

"Yes, in fact she got some plans for her future" the Colonel added, "Right, I going to get more food, see you around lad."

As soon as the Colonel left the table, Mowgli slowly laid back on the chair and he had the look on his face like when he had the spicy sauce in his mouth. Mowgli knew that Kitty that visit him a lot but now knowing that she would stay there for the rest of her life. Mowgli doesn't want to change Kitty plans for her future but now he feels like he's somehow left out, like he wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

Mowgli decided to get up off from his chair and walk around the ball room, so he can keep his mind busy instead of sitting in one place while thinking of the same thing. Buldeo soon caught the young boy in the corner walking towards his way. Buldeo quickly whispered his orders to his mates beside him and they all nodded eerily. Mowgli was walking closer unknowing that Buldeo's mates were coming closer. One bumped into Mowgli gently even though he apologises after, then the next man did the same on the other side, Mowgli turn around to look at those men in suspicious, unnoticed that Buldeo sneaked up behind and knocked Mowgli over. Mowgli felt the unexpected event happening as he could see that the ceiling was getting higher. Mowgli tried to hold on to something however it wasn't useful, it was going to be worst. Mowgli told hold on the table towel filled with fruits, and some curry sauces, and glasses of wines, all at once they all splashed right at Mowgli all over him.

Buldeo and his mates started laughing at Mowgli, and soon everyone else in the ball room was laughing. All excepted, Sanjay and Meshua who were on one side of the ball room, on the other side were Sahana and Kitty on the other in shocked.

Mowgli looked around and he could only see everyone with their mouths wide open and shouting out laughter making the room even louder as the laughter echoes through the areas. His stomach started to fell twisted and turned around as though he was rolling hard down at steep path like when he jumped off from the mud slide. He couldn't take it anymore, he jumped off quickly and walked off fast to the front doors. Kitty walked passed through the crowd to get to Mowgli, Sahana tried to do the same but suddenly Buldeo gripped his hand tight on Sahana's arm to stop her.

"Leave him" Buldeo said, but Sahana moved her away from and ignore his advice and left off.

Mowgli entered outside into the front garden and saw that there was the jungle and he knows the way to get back to the same part. He ran down through the trees of the glorious garden, and he got the perfect view of the jungle. Mowgli wanted to rush down as fast as he could like the wind, but his body was telling him to stop and think for moment. He didn't know why he stopped but he did want to tale some deep breathes, he slowly sat down on the soft soil ground with his knees close to his chest. He stares right at the jungle, having that same feeling of unknowing he just can't figure it out.

Suddenly a banging and shouting noise happened around the corner, he turned his head while the noises were getting louder. The banging sounds of small pots and pans being threw at the ground, and the shouting that Mowgli quite understood. Till the small, unexpected mongoose, Rikki jumped out and tried to dodge away from the objects that the men were throwing at.

The men were shouting at Rikki but in a different language, "Speak English!" Rikki shouted at them, though they don't understand the animals' language nor do Rikki understood theirs. A large pan was being threw fast right at the mongoose, luckily Rikki dodge out of the way in time, "Okay, that I understood."

Rikki jumped off away from the men and finished, "What have I ever done to you?!"

Soon Rikki noticed Mowgli was sitting down in the corner of the night shadows underneath the garden trees, Rikki walked up to Mowgli and jumped on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened, they just fat bullies, they don't you" Rikki said but there was no answer from Mowgli, only silence.

Rikki's cheerful face faded into unhappiness, knowing that Mowgli was now too hurt to be cheered up. Mowgli looked look without any distractions, next he stood up and walk towards the jungle, Rikki stare at him wondering "What is he doing?" But knew exactly what Mowgli was doing and he knew that he couldn't do anything to change his mind. At that second, Kitty looked around the area and saw Mowgli was walking faster towards the jungle. Kitty started to run to get him, but she stopped at the edge of the garden because she knew that Mowgli needed time to think and to calm down.

Mowgli entered in the jungle and started to walk faster, then jogging, then running a little. He turns around to look back at the palace, but he quickly looked forward further into the jungle. He promised himself that he'll give back his clothing in Sahana's house, and another thing. While starting to run fast as the wind, he also started to feel the angry inside of him, making his hand grip tight. That's when he decided to do something, something he should have done this morning where everyone else didn't.

 **Hey guys, so sorry it had taken so long, but I was busy during this mouth. So, I added every little detail mixed with together from the original book and from The Jungle Book (1994).**

 **I wanted to explore more about Meshua and Sanjay past and it said from the original book that Meshua and her unnamed husband had a son called Nathoo. I don't own it, I thought would be nice to understand more of the characters.**

 **I added** **Colonel Geoffrey Brydon, Kitty's dad from the 1994 version, just to see more of Kitty's past. Also, the horrible event where Mowgli fell and got messy that was from the movie. I don't own the Colonel or the event.**

 **Now, Buldeo has some new plans for Mowgli, what do you guys think? Hope you are enjoying this, see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Path

Chapter 7

The late night was till dark as the night, all of the trees in the jungle were still and silent. Everyone from the party arrived back at the village, but before Mowgli entered first. Mowgli took off the clothes he was wearing from the party last night, and neatly pile them in his bedroom, he put on his red loincloth and took his blade with him. Suddenly, there was strange, squeaky sound like a trumpet noise, Mowgli looked outside the window and first saw the baby elephant panicking while wondering around. Mowgli quickly jumped out from the window and gently stroke the baby elephant to calm it down and the baby elephant was really glad to see Mowgli.

"Hey, how did you escape?" Mowgli asked, the baby elephant was strong but Buldeo did tie up some strong ropes around the elephant. Mowgli smiled, "Well at least you're out."

Mowgli took the baby elephant back into the jungle and they follow the trails of the other elephants. During the journey, Mowgli notice that there some little blood on the baby elephants' back, however there was no cuts or scars on that area. Mowgli wondered, "where did it came from?" but it mattered to Mowgli as long as the baby elephant is alright.

They finally found the elephants down a path walking across the jungle, the baby elephant burse into excitement and rushed down to catch up with his family. Mowgli watched as the baby elephant took off to get with his family, then Mowgli decided to take off for himself. Mowgli didn't feel tire to go to sleep even if he tried to close his eyes, so Mowgli laid on a tree branch and he gazed upon the shiny stars above him in the dark sky. His face was still hurt, he felt bad leaving and being angry at them, he didn't want to put the blame on them or make they feel like that, even Kitty she did tried to help him. After thinking of those things his eyes were starting to about to close, and making a huge yarn then finally went to sleep.

The next morning, the dark sky soon changed into a lighter colour, the sun light was dropping down and brighten up on Mowgli's face. His eye started to flick open half way then fully wide open, Mowgli raised his head slightly to see the whole jungle was brighten up.

Kitty was up from her hammock and hanged around the bedroom window, she stares out at the jungle only reminds her of Mowgli, she felt really bad about what happened to him from last night. Kitty decided to get dressed, so she can go and find Mowgli, checking on how he's going. She put on a light purple vest with dark green shorts, dark blue shoe good for her to wear in when traveling in the jungle. Kitty walked down the stares and entered out of the house while being distracted, unknowing she accidentally bumped into Buldeo.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you" Kitty apologised, she first was in a shock and quickly calmed down.

"No, no, my apologises" Buldeo replied, "You won't happen to see your jungle friend, we didn't see it after the party."

"The "it" you are pronouncing has a name" angered Kitty, "Mowgli left early because you started a joke around him."

"Some were meant to be brave, some were meant to be gorgeous, some were meant to be clumsy. Who can tell?" Buldeo made a smirk smile.

"And I can tell that you're a greedy, and an ambitious man I've ever met" Kitty said as she walks past him.

"Well, if you do see he, you will inform me first" Buldeo ordered Kitty before she left, "I have plans for him again, and I just need to talk to him."

"Again?" Kitty whispered to himself although Buldeo heard a bit of it, Kitty asked louder, "What do you mean, again?"

Buldeo paused for a second, and answered, "Oh you're just a precious girl" Buldeo had an eerie smile while he reached out his hand and stroke on one of Kitty's check, but she moved away, "What do you know?"

After Buldeo walked away, Kitty's jaw dropped down with a shock, she thought "Who the hell does he think he is!"

Kitty turned around to walk on, so she could find Mowgli, but the word Buldeo used "again" she couldn't get out from her head. At the bottom corner of her eye she found a piece of paper found around the entrance of the house where Buldeo and his mates are staying. She picked ups and was about to shout back to Buldeo to ask if the paper is his, until her eyes couldn't help but starting reading what the paper was about. Kitty was now more focus on the paper, after reading through half way her eyes started with curiosity then transforming to shocking surprised. She started to breathe hard, in and out very fast, Kitty neatly folded the paper and rushed back to Meshua's house. Kitty quickly picked up her bag to place the paperin because she wanted it to safe instead of in one of her pockets in case it could fall out.

Shanti was in the bedroom tying her hairs together in twos with her pick bows, Kitty said, "Shanti, if anyone ask, I'm out by the river looking for Mowgli."

"Okay" Shanti replied as she's still look at the small mirror while finishing putting her pink bows on her hair.

Kitty rushed out of the house without anyone noticing her leaving, Kitty knew a little through the jungle to find Mowgli or the others. Running fast as the tide down a river, while searching around all around her to find anyone she knows and talk to desperately. Suddenly a black fur creature was on a tree branch above with it's light yellow eyes staring upon the young girl, giving Kitty a shock but soon calm once she realised who it was.

"Kitty?" Bagheerga asked, the black panther jumped down and look at Kitty in suspicious, "What's the matter?"

"Bagheera?" a voice was heard from the bushes, a young white fur, female wolf appeared, Raksha asked, "Have you seen…" Raksha noticed the girl-cub in the corner, "Kitty, what's the matter?"

"That was my question too" Bagheera commented.

"I need to talk you guys about something" Kitty said with a worried look as she took the piece of paper out from her bag.

Kitty, Bagheera and Raksha decided to talk alone around Baloo's cave, however today Baloo was teaching the young wolf-cubs again. The area was quiet and not many creatures around to listen, except a few squirrels and birds. Once they were there, Kitty explained everything to Bagheera from what she read from the paper, Bagheera never thought that this is would serious until now.

"He's what?" Bagheera and Raksha loudly asked in a shocked.

"I know, I was surprised at first too" Kitty in calming tone trying calm Bagheera too, "But please don't spread it, I not even sure if it's true."

"Have you told Mowgli anything about this?" Bagheera asked.

"I was looking for him to see if he knew" Kitty was really worried about this, she was shaking a little in fear for what it is for Mowgli.

"Kitty, who is exactly is this Buldeo to everyone in the village?" Raksha asked, she heard that he is a cruel man, but she wanted to know more about this man, something about Buldeo didn't see very right to her.

"He's a brother-in-law to Sahana" Kitty explained,

"Oh, Bagheera what should I do?"

"Well, don't Mowgli yet till we find more" Bagheera answered in a soft tone, "I'm glad you came to me first, just so we sort this out" Kitty responded a smile for Bagheera's advice.

"In the meantime, you can come over by Council Rock, I think the cubs will be very excited to see you" Raksha smiled at Kitty, she liked Kitty and always thought she was a good influence on Mowgli about man-kind.

Kitty jumped on Bagheera's back and took a ride down to Council Rock with Raksha be their side. Unknowing that Raksha secretly had a terrible worried feeling about Mowgli and what would happened if he knew about this, however Bagheera and Kitty also had that feeling deep down inside of them.

At the time being, Mowgli decided to walk back to the village just to make sure that everyone knows that he's alright from last night. Soon, Mowgli realised that the area was too quiet, he could some eyes patiently waiting for him around the corner. Mowgli caught a strange man hanging around a corner of a house with a smoking pipe in his mouth and lots of grey smoke was floating upwards.

"Ah, I was looking you" Buldeo walked out towards Mowgli, "I do apologize for happened to you last night."

Mowgli looked away he was trying to forget all about last night, then Mowgli walked off, "Forget it."

Buldeo let Mowgli walk pass him, he continued, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Help you with what?" Mowgli turned around and asked.

Buldeo had his eerie smile on his face, "Follow me."

Mowgli had a distrustful look in his eyes for Buldeo, he wants anything to do with Buldeo. He felt his blade as the cold cover touched his side reminded him that he has a weapon for protection. Mowgli felt something about Buldeo, something that he's hiding, and Mowgli must know, so he decided to follow Buldeo and see what he's up to.

Buldeo lead Mowgli to the stables, and at first thought Mowgli knew it had to do something with the baby elephant. Since Mowgli did saw the baby elephant last night, but he could tell the truth that he didn't realised it. Mowgli was inside waiting for the range of Buldeo going to be striking right back at him like last time. Buldeo had something on a table, Mowgli walked closer slowly while he was all ears for unexpected events that could happen, until the closer he gets, the more he could see what it is. It was becoming more open to revelled itself, lines and patterns of jungle trees and small places with names titled in the middle, and another map with a shape of a similar temple Mowgli knew.

Mowgli's face was confused, "What is this?"

"That is a map" Buldeo walked towards Mowgli, then he points his finger to the other map, "And this is the cold lay, where an old temple was made and soon fallen apart, nothing survived in it, but it's treasures."

Mowgli remembered something about that gold and money he, Kitty and Grey found last time in the monkey temple.

"The problem is, we can't find it on the map in the jungle. But since you were from the jungle" at that moment, Mowgli knew exactly what Buldeo was asking, Buldeo continued, "Do you know where it is?"

Mowgli stood up straight and answered, "Yes."

"Have you been in it?"

"Yes" Mowgli answered again.

"Can you take me there?"

"No, I can not" Mowgli's new answer made Buldeo walked closer to him.

"And why not?" Buldeo made hard, straight look on his face.

"First, the whole temple has fallen down so there's no way of getting in, also I can't bring man into the jungle it's against the law" Mowgli explained.

"Well I don't follow any jungle law, I follow man law, the only law that really stands out" Buldeo crosses his arms angrily, "And what about you and that girl of yours, you go in the jungle."

"I follow the law of the jungle and Kitty respects it, you only respect no one but yourself Buldeo" Mowgli had his angry face, "And why do you want to find it, I thought that you already had lots of money?"

"Everyone needs a back-up plan, you should try it" Buldeo threated.

Mowgli wasn't scared from Buldeo's threat, Mowgli finished, "I'm sorry Buldeo, but I won't help you."

Mowgli was walking away to entered out of the stables, Buldeo added, "First you stolen and released my captive, and now you are refusing to help me."

Mowgli stopped by the entrance and turn half-way to faced back at Buldeo, "Just to let you know, I didn't releasedk the baby elephant, I just lead him back into the jungle" quickly Mowgli walked out of the stable.

Buldeo hold back of his range for Mowgli, suddenly a tall, big figure walked inside the stables. It was Riswan, he looked back at Mowgli leaving the stables then walked towards Buldeo.

"So, how did it go with the jungle brat?" Riswan asked.

"Let's just say the apple hasn't fall far from the tree" Buldeo answered, "But I think I can change his mind."

Buldeo walked over to one side of the stables where he keeps his rifle on small, long drawers he took it, then he took and loaded it. He soon realised something, he turned around and walked to over to an area where they tied up the baby elephant. Buldeo kneed down and picked up the ropes and saw that the lockers on the ropes were unlocked.

"Who realised that creature?" Buldeo asked himself.

"Well, it depends on who had the keys last" Riswan answered.

Buldeo remembered from last night and who he gave the keys to, the one had to babysit Shanti last night, Kamya. Buldeo hold the ropes with the unlocked locker on them, then quickly thrashed it down hard to the ground. Buldeo stood up and stabled out of the stables with his rifle loaded in his hands, Riswan knew that this would might have happened again and hoped that this would go well and fine.

Unnoticed to Buldeo and Riswan, the small, unexpected animal was on the window spying and listening to every word they said, the sneaky Rikki-Tikki-Tavi.

"Wow, if the apple did fall off from the tree, then one part of it must have some badly moan on it like him himself" Rikki giggled to himself, then quickly stopped, "Oh, I hope I wouldn't jinxed it."

Rikki jumped off the window and on a tree branch and climbed down the tree to the ground. Rikki run back into the edge of the jungle to look for Mowgli, hoping that Mowgli might know about this and hoped for the best.

 **Hey, what's up? So, if you are wondering what the hell is going on! Well, you have to wait for the next chapter. I hoped that you're enjoying this, and I'll see you soon…**


	8. Chapter 8: What Lies Inside

Chapter 8

The day was still, Mowgli was very for he didn't have enough sleep from last night, he was relaxing on a hot rock underneath the small, shiny sun but part of shadows from a tree covering his face do the sun doesn't brighten his eyes. He was with Baloo as the big, brown bear was relaxing too but on the soft, green grass. Baloo's face looked so comfortable and sleepy from teaching his lessons to the young wolf-cubs earlier, compare to Mowgli was the same but his face did look a bit troubled with his eyes were either open or closed. Soon, Baloo did a huge stretched from his legs out wide and long, while making a huge yawn which was the beginning of his awaking. Mowgli turned around slowing from hearing Baloo's loud yawning, watching Baloo trying to roll side-ways to get himself up.

"What could be more perfect than this moment?" Baloo asked himself as he rolled to his right side.

Mowgli smiled at Baloo's peaceful moment then he looked down in worriedness, he asked, "Hey Baloo, can I ask you something?"

Baloo raised up a bit, "Sure kid."

"How did you feel when you came here?" Mowgli asked his question.

"Well, very pleased, not saying that I don't like the wolf-cubs, but you know how much I love to relax."

Baloo answered was meant by here now, that wasn't what Mowgli was looking for, he asked again, "I mean by when you first came to stay at Council Rock, did you by any chance missed you home, at the north?"

Baloo paused to think about this question, and came out for his answer, "Well, yeah I would have missed it, but you know what, the best thing was that I first met you." Mowgli grew a smile on his face as Baloo continued, "I never knew anything new around the jungle, journeying around the jungle, you keep creating your new tricks. That what's you happy, so that's make me happy, beside food and sleeping. Rather than going somewhere new alone, I rather stick to the ones I can get my paws on. And that, man-cub, is the bare necessities of life."

Baloo quickly changed back to sleeping mood, as his eyes starting to close down for another rest. Mowgli quickly asked another question, "Oh and Baloo, say like the bees were leaving this part of the jungle forever, so you probably won't get the honey again, what would you do?"

Baloo wasn't quite listening to that question, but he just spoke out his answer from the top of his head, "Ah, I'll just try to convince them to stay."

Mowgli rested back on his back and began thinking what Baloo just said answered, Mowgli tried to compare that to the thought of Kitty staying at England forever. Mowgli was thinking of convince her to stay by the jungle, or maybe talk about it, he just wants to have the feeling of losing her or never seeing her again. He sat up with his back straight next to get on his feet, Mowgli decided to meet up with Kitty and just talk with her. Without distracting Baloo's sleeping or telling him, Mowgli left and was walking back to the village.

The long branches from the tall, jungle trees were waving like they were saying hello, Mowgli noticed them and a few small birds flying in the air and swirling around the branches. Hearing rushing jumps coming from behind the green bushes, Mowgli thought that it could some bird just picking up some bugs for lunch, however he was wrong. The creature jumped out without giving Mowgli a shock but a surprised, seeing a tiring mongoose.

"Rikki|?" Mowgli asked.

"Mowgli, I got something to tell you" Rikki answered while breathing hard.

"Not now Rikki, can it wait?" Mowgli continued walking, "I'm looking for Kitty."

"But Kitty was looking for you, in the jungle" Rikki replied.

"Oh, thanks Rikki" Mowgli said, he turns around and decided to go to see if Kitty is at Council Rock.

"No, no, wait!" Rikki tried to say something, he tried to jump up quick on every step Mowgli takes, "It is very, very important!"

Rikki started to slow down a bit to catch up for some breathing in, while Mowgli was still walking faster towards Council Rock. He made it and silence was the only welcome he first got, he scanned around the area and saw no one around.

"Where is everyone?" Mowgli asked himself.

Mowgli quickly noticed that a strange object was lying down by the side near his home cave. Mowgli walked over towards it then he soon noticed it's full identity was a travelling bag, it was Kitty's from what he could remember by the looks of it. Rikki finally reached up to Mowgli and they both wondered the question; why is Kitty's bag left here?

Behind Mowgli were beating steps of three running wolves, while hearing their breathing loud and hard. Mowgli looked behind as quick as he could and saw the wolves running up towards him, he smiled at their arrival. Grey arrived first, then Akru the third brother, and finally Sura the eledest.

"It's nice to see you back in a while" Akru started.

"I've been busy" Mowgli replied, "Have you seen Kitty around?"

"Oh yeah, she, ami, and Bagheera just walk down to see the cubs, and I think Baloo could be with them" Sura answered.

"Yeah, Kitty said she needed to talk about something serious" Grey commented.

Mowgli raised an eye-brown, he asked, "About what?"

"Don't know" Grey answered.

"Maybe there's something in this bag" Rikki suggested as he jumped inside the bag.

"Rikki get out" Mowgli ordered, he lifted the bag and decided to carry it as they walk along to meet up with the others, "I bring the bag back to her."

Rikki started to search around the bag, in every inside pocket, every object; a pair of green sport sun-glasses with an organ cover, yellow cover lip balm, her small blue cover, then finally a letter. Rikki couldn't read or understand the human language, but he can smell something bad and trouble about this letter.

"Hey, man-cub!" Rikki shouted from inside the bag, "I think you want to see this!"

"What is it?" Mowgli replied.

"It's about you!" Rikki shouted back.

Suddenly Mowgli stopped which made his tree wolf brothers stopped beside him, Mowgli slowly dropped the bag down to the ground. Rikki jumped out of the bag, then Mowgli open the bag, looked inside and spotted the letter. He carefully picked up the letter from the inside of the bag, but he stopped and just stare at the back of it.

Rikki and the wolf brothers looked at each other wondering, "What is Mowgli doing?"

"Go on, what is it?" Grey asked.

"I don't think we should" Mowgli answered.

"Well, if they are actually going to be you about this serious business thing, then it won't hurt if you just look at it first to know what it is" Akru convinced Mowgli.

"He's quite of right, and he's usually the crazy brother of the family" Sura commented.

"Thank you" Akru positively replied back to Sura.

Mowgli took a second of what they were saying, and he soon agreed, he opened the letter and first thing he read on the top of the letter was a surprised shocked.

"Buldeo?" Mowgli read out and asked himself.

"What does that man have anything to do with this?" Grey asked as he walked over to Mowgli and sniffed the letter.

Mowgli continued reading the letter, he didn't fully know all the words from man's language but most he understood. Mowgli got the middle which said something about "matching DNA," then something about Mowgli. Reading deeper and deeper like swimming deep down a dark, water pool where you could only see the gloomy darkness. Closer to the end, a personal text from someone saying to Buldeo, something about a "will" and a quote saying, "belongs to your brother." Mowgli's eyes looked very troubled as the ending released the true message from the letter, then his face transformed to the greatest shock of his life.

"He's my uncle?!" Mowgli asked loudly.

"He's your what?!" the wolf brothers asked loudly too.

"H-how" Mowgli asked.

"I thought so" Rikki said to himself, but it wasn't quite enough.

"What?! You knew?!" Mowgli asked Rikki angrily, thinking that Rikki had kept this secret all this time.

"Well, I… I… I did sniff out some of the same scent from you and him, but I swear on a python life I've never about this" Rikki clearly explained.

"Oh, good luck with that" Akru giggled a little, "You got a new family member who really, really hates you." Everyone turned their heads and faced disapprovingly at Akru which made him very quiet.

Sura suddenly picked up both of his ears because he just picked up some sounds down path. He said, "Hey I think the other are not far from here, shall we continue?"

The wolf brothers nodded as they prepared for another race, however Mowgli didn't answer as his face looked sadly worried. Sura and Akru understood that Mowgli needed some space and time to think it through, they all left except Grey stopped and looked back at his brother with the feeling compassion, then he continued running with his other wolf brothers. Rikki decided to stay behind in case Mowgli might need to have a small talk.

Mowgli still couldn't believe from what he just read, he has an uncle, but two questions appeared in his mind; why didn't Buldeo tell him, and why didn't the others?

Sura, Akru and Grey arrived down at the steep path while still feeling compassion for their brother, Mowgli. Then, they spotted Baloo eating some juicy berries, with Bagheera laying down beside him, they were sitting behind some trees with big bushes fitted in between the gaps on a small cliff. Bagheera spotted the wolf brothers rushed in the speed of the wind down to towards them, however he couldn't see Mowgli.

The wolf brothers arrived, then Bagheera asked, "Where is Mowgli?"

"He had to stopped for something" Sura answered, next he asked, "Where is ami and Kitty?"

"Raksha has gone to talk to the adult wolves about their next hunt" Bagheera answered, "And Kitty and Luri just walking back to get her bag."

"No, no, Mowgli got it" Grey commented.

Bagheera's face went down and looked worried, "He didn't look anything inside the bag, did he?"

The wolf brothers looked at each other with the anxious feeling because they didn't know how to answer.

At the same time, Sura answered, "Yes" but Akru answer, "No" then Grey answered, "Well."

Bagheera was confused but suspicious about what they all meant from their answers. Grey tried to fully explain, "Well, he did look, but he didn't see, he saw somethings, but he didn't see what-so-ever what was inside."

"He saw thing, but he didn't see" Bagheera replied from Grey explained, "That doesn't make any scene."

"I thought that it was perfectly clear to me" Baloo commented, even though he didn't hear much of it but was distracted from eating the berries.

"But, what's in there that Mowgli mustn't see?" Grey asked.

"Nothing, Grey" Bagheera calmly asked.

"So, nothing about that cruel man from the village?" Akru asked.

"Well he is involved…" Bagheera was about to fully answer, till he noticed something from that question, he then asked, "What makes you think it's about that Buldeo?"

Akru and the other wolf brothers just realised what Akru asked before, they all slowly lowered their heads shamefully. Bagheera walked up to them and looked down on them with powerfully stare, his face was hard and deadly serious.

"Where is he?" Bagheera asked.

Mowgli was still staring at the letter in a shock and depress, his angrily hands were gripping tight on the edge of the letter. Rikki stare at the deeply shock expression on his face, as he waited to for Mowgli to say something first.

"So, everyone knew, and they never told me?" Mowgli asked himself.

"Well, it's like they want to hide it from you, maybe it was hard to explain it to" Rikki tried to answer in a way that could calm Mowgli down a little.

"Yeah, I get it" Mowgli stood with a ranging tone, "They never told me these things because I'm still a cub, that I'm still don't understand things. Well, guess what, I do!"

Unknowing to Mowgli and Rikki, that behind some trees and bushes Kitty and Luri, the second oldest wolf cub of the family, they were out walking while looking for Kitty's bag.

"I swear I just left it by the cave" Kitty said.

"Maybe Mowgli and the others could have picked it up" Luri suggested, 2We could split up just around here?"

"That's a good idea" Kitty commented.

"I know, I always do to my brothers, even if they never asked for it."

Kitty and Luri walked in different ways, Luri went down a different way down the steep path. Kitty walk the some of the edges of the trees, till she heard some strange voices. She recognised those kind of voices, so Kitty walked closer to them and the voices became more clearer.

Mowgli started to raise his voice, angrily said, "It's like everyone doesn't trust me and like everything I'm doing is wrong. First the men from the village, then at the party, and own the others, and I can't believe Kitty too."

"Okay, Mowgli" Rikki first said calmily, then suddenly he spotted Kitty walking up from behind, he repeated again in panic for Mowgli for he didn't notice.

"First, I heard that she's leaving and now she kept this always this time from me" Mowgli said with a hard slap on the letter, "She's just like them."

"And who exactly is them?" Kitty shcokly asked with her arms angrily across.

Mowgli turned around and was surpriced to see Kitty behind him, and now felt went wrong from what he just said.

Luri walked down and saw her wolf brothers hanging around with Bagheera and Baloo, she noticed that her brothers had shameful look on their faces.

"What happened?" Bagheera asked in a loud, angry tone towards the wolf brothers.

"He's just taking some time for himself, that's all" Sura answered.

"Yeah, everyone needs those" Akru said.

"Like you do when you think of what you say before you spoiled it out" Grey commented on Akru for when he gave it away earlier.

"What's going on?" Luri asked to everyone.

"I think your brothers are covering for Mowgli" Baloo answered aftered he finished his berries and now fully focused on the conversation.

Suddenly there were some loud shouting behind the trees and bushes on the small cliff.

"I believe you!" Kitty shouted.

"Kitty, wait, please!" Mowgli shouted back.

Rikki sneaked passed the two man-cubs and towards the others through the bushes. Baloo asked to Rikki, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, everything's fine" Rikki tried to answer in a calm tone.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" Mowgli tried to talk to Kitty face to face, but she keeps on walking away.

"And I guess you didn't mean to sneck into my bag!" Kitty shouted.

"Oh…" the wolf brothers said at the same time.

"He did he really?"

"Oh, no" Bagheera said to himself.

Back at the argument, Kitty shouted, "Have you got no respect when you're going into people's privacy?"

"I didn't really mean too" Mowgli said, then he came to his point, "And what about you that you didn't do anything wrong."

Kitty's face was confused, "I didn't."

Mowgli said coldly, "That you this letter tells me that I had an uncle all this time, and it's Buldeo!"

"Wo!" Baloo, and the wolves said at the same time.

"I can't believe it" Luri said.

"I know, I could see the resembles, but he's really is his uncle" Baloo said.

"Alright, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier" Kitty confessed, then asked, "But Mowgli do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it's means I got an uncle" Mowgli answered as it was so simple to say.

Kitty answered, "It means everything Buldeo owns now belongs you, his money, his treaures, everything."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"First, you need to have a security check to keep care of all of your stuff in case there has been a ribboning."

"What's that?" Mowgli asked.

"Exactly" Kitty points out that Mowgli still doesn't quite understand much about man's things in the world yet.

"And, second I don't Buldeo is the type of man to give that gives his things away" Kitty finally explained.

"You think?" Rikki sarcastically said after what Kitty said about Buldeo.

"Maybe we go" Grey said.

"No, wait, we can't just go in, they'll realised that we've been listening" Luri said.

"Maybe it could be fine, I mean they can just ignore us" Sura said.

"You right I shouldn't have looked inside you bag, but Grey, Akru and Sura convince me to do, because they thought that if I'm going to know soon so why not now" Mowgli said.

Luri slowly turned her head eerily towards to her wolf brothers with a death stare, Baloo and Bagheera just stare at them with madness. The wolf brothers saw they reaction and they all took a step back except Grey, he said cutely, "Please don't kill us."

Luri's angrily growled at her brothers, then all of her range made her about to leap out at them. Bagheera thankfully got in the way to stop Luri, "Calm down Luri, even hurting your brothers won't makes thing perfect and easy, believe me." Bagheera made a small eye contact to Luri and pointed to Baloo.

"Well, you know what they say, like mother like daughter" Akru laughed a little.

Luri and Bagheera turn their heads towards Akru with their eerily stares at him, from what Akru meant was that Luri can be angrily just like her mother.

"Hey, I'm the least favourite, so I'll be the last one for anyone to listen to" Akru complained just so to save his skin.

"Yep, that's why I hope no one can hear this" Baloo smiley walk towards the wolf brothers, then slapped them hard with his paw in a line like dominoes, "You know about this, and you never told us before."

"Mowgli gets to go parties and probably meet the love of his life, and yet we get the slap in our faces" Grey said, then they all went back to listening to the argument.

Mowgli was still angry for Kitty, he asked, "We did you just look for me and then tell."

"I did, but I found Bagheera and Raksha first and I thought they'll be more understanding" Kitty answered.

Baloo turned his head towards Bagheera in a surprised, "You knew before, we didn't you tell me."

"I was, but you were eating, very distracted" Bagheera answered, then Baloo nodded a little for he eventually agreed.

"And what did you mean by I'm just like them. I mean, who them?"

Mowgli paused for second, "I mean, the others in the village, like Buldeo."

"So, I'm like Buldeo."

"No, no, I mean, like everybody thinks that what I do is always wrongs."

"It's hard to explain Mowgli, you don't much about man's things yet."

"That means nothing right now, now it's confusing that you lie about not telling me, that you're leaving forever, and…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kitty points out to stop him talking, "Who said that I'm leaving forever?"

Everyone hiding was in a surprised too, Mowgli answered, "Your father told me about staying in England and having a future there."

"Yeah, I thought of having a future there. What each because we like each other that means that I should give up my life?" Kitty laughed a bit thinking it was joke.

"No, no, I mean… it's like bees" Mowgli answered straight out.

Bagheera looked confused, "Bees?"

"On no" Baloo said to himself, then Bagheera annoyedly looked at Baloo.

Kitty huffed, "Oh, so that's what you think it is? That's what you think I am to you? What's gotten into you?"

"Look I just having a hard with Buldeo, and now he's my uncle, I don't even know if that's great or worst?"

"Well, I never wanted this too you know, I want you to be like this."

"Like what? Like at the party, I humiliated myself, that I'm not as perfect as you humans are."

"You humans? Well have you look at yourself in the river lately?"

"Oh, she shup him up" Baloo said in low, but cherry-full tone.

"You know you actually sound like a bit of Buldeo, I mean he's really gone in his head, hasn't he?"

"No, besides him I got too mind in my head, the fact that everyone is saying that I should this and I should do that. But every time I do things I'm always getting into trouble. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who lied and didn't say anything about Buldeo and this is how things go, wheather you like it or not. Yeah, I went into your private stuff, only because you were hiding things from me."

"Because there's a lot to do about the will, Mowgli, don't you understand?"

"Oh, why do you care, you're leaving anyway!"

Kitty took a long breath in, and said, "Wow, I can't believe you are throwing at my face. Let me remind you, I'm not the leaving, I'm the mover, I'm the one that gets move around anywhere from harm or trouble, well guess what it's everywhere and we couldn't do everything. I don't know what you heard from dad, but how would you like if I force you chosen whether to stay in the village or the jungle? I'm sorry if I hunt, I thought I was trying to help. But you know who sound like, like what you want everything to be in control? Who is worse than Buldeo."

"Who?" Mowgli asked.

"Shere Khan" Kitty answered.

Mowgli face transformed from range to shock, he always hated Shere Khan for he did in the past, but he thought of sounding like the tiger. The others behind were in a great shock too, now realising what Kitty meant.

Kitty walked away, took the letter and crunched it all up in a ball, "Take this stupid if it means so much to you!" Kitty threw straight at Mowgli, but he ducked quick out of its way. Then the ball headed though the bushes and hit Rikki, he fallen from behind a bush off the small cliff. Then Kitty sadly stumbled away from Mowgli, while deep down she's trying to hide her tears back from her eyes.

"Kitty, I didn't…" Mowgli tried to apologise, but Kitty ignored him and walked off faster.

Mowgli thought it all though now, he was being selfish, Mowgli remembered what Baloo first said earlier, that this wasn't going to make Kitty happy but to make himself happy. Mowgli decided to walk off in a different direction alone, his head looked coldly down on the hard ground.

The others took a deep breath for themselves to think, Baloo suggested, "I think we should all go and, um, take some time for ourselves."

Everyone nodded in silent as they slowly walked away from each other; Rikki was jumping off back to the man-village, Sura was walking to see his pups, Luri and Akru were heading to their home cave at Council Rock. Baloo was about to leave with them till he noticed that not all of them were leaving. Bagheera was laying down with his head resting on his arms in depress.

Baloo walked up to Bagheera, and asked, "You'll alright Baggy?"

Bagheera answered, "I'm fool, I should have been prepared for this before, or maybe should have told him first when I knew."

"Oh, come on Baggy, we all make mistakes like every day. I mean what would the kid be without you and your wisdom."

"And without you, he won't be himself, you inspire the man-cub to keep on learning his new tricks and making. What would he be without you?"

"Probably disgusting in a python's stomach" Baloo answered to himself, tehn he talk back to Bagheera, "He was going to know about Buldeo, I mean we got some crazy surprises in some of their lives."

"It's not Buldeo, it's the man-cub's life, like what Kitty said, if he did have to choose either to stay in the village or the jungle? Remember yesterday" Bagheera raised his head.

Baloo nodded as that talk from yesterday did made him feel depress about Mowgli leaving him, he added, "Well he was going to find out eventually."

"Eventually, but today, not now" Bagheera said as he lowed his head back down on his arms.

Baloo had an idea, "How about at my place, just sleep peacefully for tonight then we can disgust it tomorrow?"

Bagheera took a second to think about but soon he decided that it would be a good idea. He nodded a little then raised up on his four legs and the pair walk along beside each other down to Baloo's cave.

 **Hey guys. So, I added some drama with an argument because I actually had thought about for a while. That Mowgli and Kitty had a crash, like-to-like relationship so I thought maybe a small argument about a huge dealer, because not all relationships are perfect. I said at the end in my first fanfiction story about why I added Kitty Bryon from England, because of British Imperialism. Like how some countries can become goof allies then they get their arguments, like England and India (I think I'm terrible at History).**

 **Come to that Buldeo is Mowgli's uncle! Well, I had thought about it recently and thought that it could go well. I got this idea from the second jungle book: Mowgli and Baloo the movie. Buldoe was Mowgli's uncle in that movie, and if you want to know what happens then you must find out yourself, because I'm going to be a big spoiler! Also, I don't this idea.**

 **Right, that's it for this chapter. Hope that you're really enjoying this, please leave some comments about what you think. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Deeper Feelings

Chapter 9

The sky had heavy, light grey clouds nearly covering the whole light blue sky, giving dark shadows above the jungle tress, the sun was trying blow some of its light down on the surface of the jungle. The rain was lashing down lightly with small waterdrops pouring down on the long and large leaves then slowly slide down to fall again to the soggy ground. The wind blowing the long, green grass in many different directions, while hearing its low howling. In Council Rock, where the hard-rock floor is all slippery and covered with darken shadows by the heavy clouds covering the blue, shiny sky. On the edge of Council Rock, there was one large leave was head up above a boy's head to stop the little drops of water falling off from the high trees. Captured in the small, wet shadow, while staring out at the deep jungle from the edge. Feeling the cold raindrops falling tripping down on his backs and sliding down slowly, some fallen down on his hair and on the tip of his toes. Also holding the regretful, horrible feeling he had from earlier, he's stuck because unknowing what to do now.

"Mowgli?" a gentle voice appeared from behind him.

"Ami?" Mowgli asked, he turns his head around and saw a beautiful white wolf walking up towards him as the raindrops splashed down on her fur, but she didn't care at that moment.

"I heard what happen" Raksha started as she sat down infront of Mowgli.

"I know. I don't know what's got into me, I feel so stupid after" Mowgli said as he lowed his head and slammed his large left down to the ground, now lots of raindrops started to splash big in Mowgli's head.

Raksha paused for second as she looked up and sign a little, then said, "And so you should be."

Mowgli raised his head quickly with confusion, "What?"

"What you said was disgraceful" Raksha's voice was getting tough.

"But, why didn't tell me earlier? You, Baloo, and Bagheera had like all day to tell and yet you waited?" Mowgli asked through small range from the tone of his voice. Mowgli stood up and walked closer to Raksha as he shouted, "I felt like now everyone is lying to me because I'm a man-cub! I'm not stupid to understand that I've an uncle, and now people are keepings secrets from me like they're betraying me!"

At that moment, Raksha's range started to grow higher than Mowgli's, as she suddenly jumped with range right at Mowgli with her two front paws pushed on the top of Mowgli's chest, making him fall hard from behind. Could feel the small, wet grass touching his back as he fell and the small tree roots above the ground, but Mowgli tried to keep his head up facing the powerful wolf.

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare say that I'm the wrong one here! Or that we don't care about you or how this will go down!" Raksha growled at right Mowgli's terrified face, he knew her anger from all the punishments he and his siblings had when they were younger. Mowgli stares into her deep threating eyes and a terrified feeling inside started to shake parts of every bone in his body because he had never seen his mother this angry before. Mowgli could hear Rakshas' angrily growls as her breathes down upon his chest.

"I'm sorry" Mowgli whispered.

Raksha could see the innocents and the confusion in Mowgli's eyes and slowly Raksha started to calm down and her growling was beginning to stop. Raksha lifted her strong paws off from Mowgli's chest, while Mowgli could feel the cold, jungle air as it covers the marks. The pouring rains suddenly stops as the tapping, wet sounds of the jungle transformed into a deep, peaceful silence. Rising up to his bending knees, Mowgli was breathing calming although from an unexpected shock while Raksha sat up straight and stare directly at Mowgli's face.

"I may not understand how you are feeling about this?" Raksha calming said, "About that man is… your uncle, but I'm worried because from you and the others have told me, that he is as worst as Shere Khan. Although, it's hard for me to believe that."

"I even talked like him, didn't I" Mowgli added, he was when he was arguing with Kitty earlier then he had a down look on his face.

Raksha sign a little knowing that Mowgli had really self-pity on himself, knowing that Mowgli is sadly confused about everything. Raksha hated to see one of her cubs in this way, but for Mowgli it secretly tears her apart from the inside. "Well, not exactly I supposed, the way I see it is when the bad things happen then you sometimes bring out the worst that you remember, just to confront it, just to lose, but it is a part of all of us, so we must arise above it." From what Raksha just explained made Mowgli more calm and happy, he thought it through a little that he shouldn't be too hard on himself.

"I did have a long talk with Baloo and he talk that you wanted some advice from him" Raksha said which made Mowgli feel a bit worried, "First, I'm disappointed that you didn't came to me first. Second that advice wasn't meant for Kitty, it was meant for you."

Mowgli's face now looked more confused, Raksha got up slowly and walked towards him to sit beside him, noticing the small shaking Mowgli is making throughout his body. Once Raksha sat beside Mowgli on his right, but she only straight forward out to open, dry surface of the awaking jungle. Calmness soon raised up inside of Raksha as she breathes in the fresh air, her range quickly run out with the water from the raindrops down the green grounds. Mowgli looked down below at the surface of the jungle while taking him some air, he looks back once or twice at Raksha to see if she turns face to face with Mowgli but Raksha would let nothing to distract her.

Mowgli took a deep breath for feeling uncomfortable because deep underneath his wet skin, his overrunning heart keeping a question from his curiosity. However, now it was swimming up to the surface out from his mouth, and he asked, "Why did you adopted me?"

Raksha was still not distracted but the question lifted her head and made Raksha sitting up straighter while still gazing at the jungle. Mowgli continued, "You knew that I was going to bring trouble to you, the pack, and the jungle, so why?"

Raksha turn her head slowing towards Mowgli staring down upon him as he looks up to her half-way. Raksha made a straight face and answered, "It was the most hardest, stupidest decision of my life" Mowgli slowly lowed his head down, then Raksha added, "But it was also the best."

Mowgli raised his head up again half-way and Raksha placed her stare but at the surface of the jungle with a little smiled started to grow on her face. Raksha explained, "When you first came to us, everyone in the pack rushed in for a meeting during the night. Advising Akela that we should drop you somewhere else away for you will be dangerous. But when I first look upon you, you came to me unafraid. You just walked over to me and reached out and touched me, you weren't afraid of me. I realised that something about you made me feel like you were the messing lick in my life."

"Why?" Mowgli asked feeling really curious at that moment, he turn half-way facing his mother while desperately wanted to know what she really meant.

Raksha took a deep breath while still keep her eyes gazing at the jungle, "I never fit in much with the other wolves, even from another pack. I was more outgoing and talking risk, not like exactly what the wolves were looking for, till Akela saw me different, and that's how I met him. So, he fought for me and I switched to live with him and in his pack, and we had four cubs, but I still felt like I wasn't completed yet, till you."

That second Raksha turns her head towards Mowgli still holding that small smile on her face, she shorted her answer, "I adopted you because I needed you, I saw the innocent and love that you had in your eyes that I have never seen before."

Eyes were filled with unexpected feelings as Mowgli open his mouth slowly breathing in some air to think long about Raksha's answer. He couldn't say anything, at that second, he was still as the jungle trees while breathing peacefully. All this time, his only first thought of himself being alive right now is that Raksha saved his life because his was only a cub, but he never knew that there was much more than what he thought before.

"Mowgli, all I wanted for you to be happy, and I know it's hard to be part of two things, the jungle and the village" Raksha said, Mowgli response nodding up and down as he turns himself facing back to the surface of the jungle. "The most difficult challenge is to be in the middle of the two, and you have tried so hard to reached there. Sooner or later, you going to have to choose one."

Mowgli looked down feeling the rush of making such a hard decision, however deep down he know something like this and that was has been troubling him. Raksha could see it from his face expression of the troubling thoughts Mowgli was been keeping just so in case it might never happen.

"What you think that I should do?" Mowgli asked.

"It not what me happy, I've chosen my decisions before, and now it's yours to choose. For what has been, then there it must be."

Mowgli raised his knees up at the same level of his head, and leaned forward, he said depressingly, "I don't want to leave, you the pack, Baloo and Bagheera" his sad feelings made breathe hard taking his time to speak out.

Raksha smile trying to make Mowgli see the bright side of this situation, and to hide her crying side for her son. She walked "You will leave us, you're the son of a great leader who has chosen you to be part of his family, and Akela would have never have doubt his decisions."

Mowgli looked up fast and stared eye to eye with Raksha, her eyes were as calm as a flat river while Mowgli's eyes were filled with cold tears running out of his eyes. A tiny smile began to widen on Mowgli's face and his eyes started to blur a bit from the bitter water coming out. Small, shiny tears dropped from his eyes and slowly slide down on his checks, Mowgli felt relieved to release his feelings about this situation. Mowgli was leaning towards Raksha and then leaning on her, soon he hugged her with his arms around her head and Raksha's head lying on his shoulder. Feeling the warmth and gentleness between them as they hugged each other tight and closed their eyes to get the feeling of that moment will last forever.

Mowgli soon felt completed and like that he's not alone in this, understanding now is what makes him feel so happy that's all out of him. Although there is still one thing he needs to do to make himself feel better; he needs to apologise to Kitty from what he has said to her.

The heavy clouds were still above the quite jungle as it flouts towards the man-village pouring down some light rain. Everyone in the man-village were inside their little houses except for a few men out to check on parts of their fields. One part of the fields held many healthy, delicious vegetables and the other part were all of the buffalos; some were standing while sleeping, others are just chewing on the long, wet grass.

In Meshua's house, a quiet room filled with light shadows rest for young Shanti was sleeping on her dark purple hammock. Kitty was sitting by the window while gazing out seeing the view of the whole fields and the jungle ahead; her arms lying across with her head resting on them. The look on her face was all down in the dumps, she felt really about shouting at her Mowgli because he didn't quite understand what the letter really meant. However, she was still really angry at Mowgli from he was shouting at her and the way he was shouting.

Behind at the entrance of the room, Meshua pock her head out to check then walked inside slowly towards Kitty with a plate on the palm of her hands, "I got some naan bread, if you're hungry?"

Kitty turned arounds to face Meshua while she tried to grow a smile, "Thank you" she said in a calm tone as she takes the plate and bitten a piece of a naan bread.

Meshua laid back against the wall and saw that something was up, "You didn't look yourself when you came back."

Kitty answered after chewing on a second piece of a naan bread, "I'm fine, nothing happened. Where Sahana, I haven't seen her all day?" Kitty tried to change the subject.

"Some of the children slipped from the wet grounds out in the fields and got themselves hurt, Sahana is just plastering some of their cuts" Meshua answered then made a straight face and asked, "What happened Kitty?"

Kitty finished her first whole bread then placed the plate gently on the floor beside her. Kitty knew that Meshua won't let this go for Meshua is her guardian but she's more like an auntie to Kitty since her mother and Meshua have been friends for a long time. Kitty tried to explain, "Mowgli and I… had a, small argument, and it's something very serious, and I don't know how to decide it to him because he won't listen… or I'm not."

"Well, there's never a right or wrong answer, Mowgli hasn't got there yet to know more about society, he still needs time just to know more. How about you talk to him?" Meshua said.

Kitty took a second to think about it, and thought maybe it was a good idea, Meshua give the best advice to everyone. Kitty nodded up and down and hugged Meshua as a "thank you," before she walks out of the room Kitty took another delicious naan bread.

As soon as the rain stops, then the sooner Kitty can leave the house, walking faster on the path towards the edge of the jungle. The first welcome Kitty gets when enters into the jungle was the peaceful silence and whiling wind blowing through the long branches of the trees. Kitty was calm and steady as she walks down a path while thinking of what to say to Mowgli. Suddenly, getting the feeling that it was too quiet as the only sounds she could hear now can snapped tweaks and branches hitting together and the dripping sound of rain-drops. The sounds were somehow getting louder and closer to Kitty, she stopped for second and decided to move behind a tree and to hide just in case. Walk out from the green, wet bushes, a young grey wolf appeared.

"Oh, Grey" Kitty walked out from behind the tree, "I thought you were something else."

"No, I'm just to see how you're doing" Grey was worried about Kitty from what happened earlier when Mowgli was shouting at her.

"I'm fine, in fact I was on my way to talk to him" Kitty said.

"Well, let's go, I think he's up at Council…" Grey stopped as his ears picked up a sound close by, he sniffs out for an unusual sneck; a sneck of danger, and hunger.

"Grey?" Kitty asked, "What is it?"

"Shh" Grey whispered, "I can hear something."

Grey decided to crawl up closer towards where he heard the small sounds were coming from behind some big trees. Kitty watched Grey was crawling faster towards some the trees up ahead, she decided to slowly follow Grey, so she doesn't distract him. When Grey crawled through some bushes, suddenly a loud growling of angry ranged out from Grey like he was screaming for help. Hearing the awful crying shocked the life for Kitty as she rushed fast to see what has happened. The first thing she noticed was that Grey had a long wire tighten around Grey's mouth, but he was still growling angrily just to scare off the capturers. There were a few men surrendering the young wolf, one had a stick with the wire string circle which is around Grey's mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Kitty asked angrily.

"Miss Bryon?" a dark voice appeared beside with a black smoke pipe in his mouth, "I was unsure why you were with the jungle brat, but I'm surprised to see you with this beast."

"Buldeo?!" Kitty said loudly, "He's not a beast he's a young wolf cub, what has he ever done to you?!"

"You know Miss Bryon, if you keep being near these things you're going to get yourself hurt or killed, I think you stay at stables for a while" Buldeo said as he blows out some smoke out into air.

All of a sudden, two of the men grabbed hard on Kitty's arm, Kitty screamed "What are you doing? Let go of me! Get off!"

Ignoring the screaming from Kitty as one of the men had their hands covering Kitty's mouth. Buldeo picked up his rifle from leaning up by a tree, he loaded a tranquilizer into his rifle and walked towards Grey. He pointed his rifle at the Grey, Buldeo looked into the brave eyes of the young wolf and also saw the terror in his eyes as he stares back at the cruel man. Kitty tried to break free to help Grey, but the men were too strong to hold her back.

"You should have learnt to mind your own business" Buldeo eerily smiled, talking to Kitty but face to face, about the letter that she took without telling him.

"But now he's part of it" Buldeo whispered, unknowing who he was talking about, "And I got bigger plans for him."

At that depressing second, the dreadful sound from the rifle appeared loudly shocking all of the birds from the top of the trees flew off in fear. A tranquilizer was shot hard at the side of his body, Kitty closed her eyes as she could Grey's growling started to get low and soon transformed into deep, and dark silence. Grey could see a unusual small, thin thing pointed into him, it had a pink colour, spiky tale at the end feel. Grey could feel all of his muscles started to be weaken and his eyes become bury by the second, and soon he couldn't move any part of his body, Grey make a big fell and landed hard only breathless and scared from man might do to him.

 **Hey, so sorry it took so long. In this chapter, I wanted to explore more about Raksha; her past, her feelings. Raksha is strong, free-willed wolf, and a brave, caring mother, I want to how she felt when she first saw Mowgli as a baby. Aldo, her strong character whenever she's angry or upset, because Lupita Nyong'o is doing the voice-casting of Raksha, I think Lupita could make more powerful performance in The Jungle Book movies as she did in others.**

 **Now Buldeo knows what has happened, he caught Grey and Kitty, and now it's all up to Mowgli in the next chapters. What do you think is going to happened? Leaves some comments and see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mowgli's Fall

Chapter 10

Later in the day, the rain finally passed by to travel across the north-west side of the jungle. Some of the jungle birds started to fly high in the sky and fast away from the north towards the deep south of the jungle. Mowgli was walking from Council Rock to the man-village to see Kitty to apologise what he said to her. The day started to brighten up from the sun light behind the light clouds, making Mowgli feel more cheerful. He noticed that the birds in the sky were flying fast away, he wondered what they were flying away from? After, he heard a loud gunshot coming from the north, then more birds started to fly off away from the awful sound. Hearing the sound gives Mowgli a dark, bad feeling about what the shot was for, he began running as fast as the wind can take him. His legs couldn't get tired of running as Mowgli started to jump up and ran on the tree branches as it sometimes makes him go much faster. Feeling the large branches, he is running on lifting him up high and the wind making him run faster. They both come together whenever Mowgli jumps and swing on a strong vein till he lands back on another tree branch or on the ground. Soon, Mowgli's ears caught a sad howling sound of an injured animal, but from the howling he knew that it was a young wolf, boiling the rage inside of him.

Mowgli was getting closer, and closer to where the sound was coming from, however the sound started to get lower and quieter. Mowgli was starting to worried about what was happening, so he decided to climb up ahead in the tree branches so he could see a view down below and where no one might see him. At first, the silence of the jungle was the only greetings Mowgli first meets, till a sound shouting of orders and demands. Then two men were in his view carrying a sleeping, young wolf, and at that moment Mowgli soon recognised that the young wolf was Grey.

Suddenly, the whole angry started to rage through Mowgli and he decided to go for the attack now. He jumped off the form the big tree branch feeling the air passing by as he was falling fast down. Unknowing to the men, a large, hard thing dropped down and hit one of the men down to the ground. After knocking the first man down, then Mowgli quickly got up and pushed the other man down with a nasty growled from him. The men were still trying to get up and fight back, so Mowgli took his blade out and use the end of the it (non-metal part) to punch them at their head so they get down and won't get up for a while. After knocking them down, Mowgli looked down at Grey as the young wolf sleeping roughly. Mowgli bended down quickly and checking around to see what has happened to him.

"Grey? Grey, wake up!" Mowgli shouted and shaken the young wolf, however Grey only responded by mumbling in his sleep.

Mowgli didn't know what do to, so he quickly tried to pick him as strong as he could and gently pull him along to see Sahana. Suddenly an eerie click was heard from behind him as Mowgli know what the sound was and where it came from. Mowgli carefully lay Grey back down on the ground, the he abducted his hands away from his body, his blade, and slowly turned around to face the one who had a gun which made that click sound.

Buldeo had his eerie eyes on Mowgli, and said, "Well, well. Here, I caught a nice, big wolf, and now look what else I caught in my net."

Earlier…

Close by to Baloo's cave, Baloo and Bagheera rest but badly, their thoughts were on Mowgli from his argument earlier. Bagheera was on a tree branch with the sun light shiny on his head while his eyes were gazing down upon Baloo. Compare to Baloo, the big bear started to have a guilty, irresponsible feeling from the beginning because he keeps on thinking that he started the argument. Bagheera could see in Baloo's eyes the feeling that is twisting hard and bad inside of Baloo, because he used to have that feeling.

Bagheera jumped off from the branch and walk over towards to Baloo, "Cheer up, old friend. None of this is to be blamed on you."

"Oh, Baggy, how in the laws of the jungle can I be cheered up from this?" Baloo raised off from the ground as much as his voice was, "Like in my lessons there's always someone to get hurt or covered in food because I always have to be greedy and unfocused to look after them. Now I give out the worst advice that I have ever done, because I never usually give that many advices expect for the bare necessities." Then, Baloo sat down while looking down in depress, "I'm the worst teacher ever in the entire jungle. I might as well roll down in the deadliest bees."

Bagheera stare still at the down-looking bear, he walked slowly towards Baloo and sat down beside him. He said gently, "No one is the worst or the best of everything. But you are probably the best friend of Mowgli." Baloo lightly lifted his head staring eye to eye with the great, black panther, "You have done so much of greatest to yourself, but mostly others. Why do you think the young wolf pups love you so much? Because you make them laugh and do great teaching. And Mowgli needed someone so spiritual to help him through his life, while I help him with the laws of life." With Bagheeras' smile on his face was the brightest sight that Baloo has ever seen from the panther, Baloo smiled back.

Suddenly an awful sound was shot and echoed through out the jungle passing by, breaking the bright moment that Baloo and Bagheera were having. They noticed scared birds were flying away in terror, they both look straight ahead from where that sound was first shot. Knowing that the awful sound was made from man's tricks, "The Firing Stick," and the sound was coming close to the man-village. Getting a horrible feeling about this, Bagheera started the run off towards where the awful sound then Baloo started to follow Bagheera.

"He's my brother, Buldeo" Mowgli eyed at Buldeo with a straight face, "Just let him go."

Buldeo look at the sleepy wolf than back at Mowgli as he started laughing, "Your brother? What else, your papa is a bear?"

"Alright, alright I'll you what" Buldeo slowed down on his laugher, that what makes Mowgli feel more worried, "I let the creature go, if you can take to where the treasure of the Cold Lair is."

Knowing how desperate and greedy Buldeo is, Mowgli repeated his answer from before, "I told you, I can't take you there."

The tone of Buldeo's voice sounded a bit darker once Mowgli rejected him again, "I haven't got all day boy, unless you want me to use that creature as decoration on my wall."

Mowgli angrily growled at Buldeo and he slowly lowed his right hand close to his blade, however Buldeo quickly noticed and moved his aim to Grey, "Don't even think about it, or it will happen, I promise you that."

Mowgli lifted his hand away from his blade so Buldeo wouldn't hurt Grey while death staring at Buldeo so he knows that Mowgli isn't afraid of him, his rifle, or his threats. Then Buldeo caught a new threat in his twisted mind, "Unless no one else caught get hurt."

Mowgli first had a confused look on his face, by small foot steps were heard behind him the sounds echoed into his ears and made him look at the corner of his eyes. Slowly turning around and first saw two men but was more focus and worried that Kitty was held captured in the middle between of the two men. Mowgli could see the scared tears that Kitty is trying to hold as much as she is holding back on how terrified she is.

Mowgli turned back to face Buldeo but with an angry growling look on his face, "Let her go, she's done nothing to you!"

"Not until you shown me the way to the Cold Lay!" Buldeo shouted back from his greedily grin.

Slowly, Mowgli moved a step forward towards Buldeo, then another step, but Buldeo caught the boy's movement and Buldeo steadily pulled the trigger from his rifle and risky took the shot close to sleepy Greys. The loud, terrible sound shocked the life from everyone, Mowgli bended close to the ground in case Buldeo was aiming close to him. Kitty tried with all of her strength to get out from the two men, the men were much stronger to hold her straight. One of them were holding their hand on her neck, while the other one was covering her mouth. Making it very hard for Kitty to breath while chocking a little from the inside, however she can breathe from her nose to calm herself down, but it wasn't enough.

"Don't test me you, jungle brat!" Buldeo threatened as his finger was strongly ready to pull the trigger again.

Mowgli slowly rising up with his arms wide out away from his body, but basicity from his blade, he still keeps her eyes on Buldeo and focus on what else he will do. Back from the corner of Kitty's eyes, in a space between two large trees, behind in the gap she saw a big, black creature rushed through. Kitty was scanning around to see if that creature was still around but was it just her imagination. Then, looking down at the floor she saw a small shadow that was suddenly growing higher and bigger.

"Now I'm going to say this one more time" Buldeo's voice was becoming more darker and threatening, "Take me to where the Cold Lay is…"

Buldeo stopped all of a sudden when his eyes caught something else, something big, something unexpected. Buldeo was staring in the directly where Kitty and the two men were, but Buldeo was looking ahead of him. The two men looked confused, wondering why Buldeo was staring towards their way, till the sounds of deep breathing loud and growling. They both turn their heads around and first saw a huge creature rising up on two feet. They couldn't see what it looks like at the front from the bright sun behind it was blinding at the two men. When the creature reached at its tallest high, it revealed itself as a huge, brown, strong bear roaring loud. The two men dropped away from the bear as they let go of Kitty and her knees fallen down to the ground while she was chocking and breathing in and out for fresh air.

Buldeo saw the magnifies bear with its almighty roar, but he was going to look back at Mowgli, but he was unaware that a fast, black panther rushed up towards him and jumped right at him. Bagheera pushed Buldeo down hard to the ground, Buldeo fated but he could see a little. Buldeo could see the face of deadly panther showing his white, sharp teeth, hearing his growling breath, and feeling his heavy paws pushing against on the side of chest.

Baloo was roaring the fear to the two men, he swings his paw at one of the men and he fly far off and fell hard to the floor. Then Mowgli got up and ran up quick towards the other man and lunched out right at him, making the man fall back and hit himself on the back against a tree.

Mowgli got off and rushed to see how Kitty was when she was on the ground, "You okay?"

Kitty nodded up and down, but she was still chocking a bit and still breathing in for some air. Mowgli put her arm over her neck gently because her arms still hurt from the two men grabbing on her tight. After thinking that Buldeo is feeling too scared and too weak to get up, Bagheera jumped off and ran towards Grey and see what has happened to the young wolf.

"Is he dead?" Bagheera asked Mowgli because Grey was moving much.

"No, he's fine, he's just deeply asleep" Mowgli answered quickly.

Mowgli carefully carried Kitty to where Bagheera was, Kitty was able to stand up now while Mowgli trying to pull Grey up on Bagheera's back. Suddenly the other two men that Mowgli knocked down earlier were starting to get up and were taking out their large blades from their sides. Bagheera couldn't fight them because he had Grey on his back, then raged out from the side, Baloo ran up towards the men and roar out loud and scary making them move back.

"You go, I take care of them" Baloo ordered.

"Baloo?" worried Mowgli.

"Go! I'll be fine" Baloo repeated.

Mowgli was afraid for Baloo since man have some new tricks up in their sleeves; he ran with Bagheera slowly for Bagheera still has Grey sleeping on his back while Mowgli tried to help Kitty to keep moving because her arms still hurt. At the moment, Baloo rage rises for they have done to Mowgli, Kitty, and Grey, he looked back in anger at the two other men. First a warning growl came out from Baloo, but when the men's sharp blades were slithering closer then Baloo raged out a terrifying roar. The road shaken the life out from the men, making them unbalance to stand so they trembled down to the ground and quickly crawled away from the mighty bear. Unknowing, pointed from a rifle hiding behind a tree, a death eye was aiming directly at the big bear.

"Got you" eerily whispered Buldeo, his finger was ready on the trigger and decided to pull it now.

Mowgli and the others were hopefully away from the danger they were just in, but their hope suddenly stopped and fallen dark when another horrible sound from a rifle. The sound echoed through out the jungle again, a dark feeling crept over Mowgli as he hears the deathly silent after. Thinking of what that shot was for, till he realised the only strong animal that stayed behind. Mowgli turned his head around and there was sign of any great hope left for Baloo. An anxious and anger feeling was growing in Mowgli, he let Kitty lean on Bagheera and began rushing back to Mowgli.

"Mowgli! Wait!" Bagheera and Kitty shouted to stop Mowgli.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Mowgli shouted, he didn't turn around he just continued running.

Kitty felt her worriedness panicking throughout her mind; Buldeo and his mates have many weapons to kill an animal, and she couldn't help thinking of what they will to do Mowgli.

Then, Kitty had an idea of getting help, "I have to go back to the village and get help."

"No!" Bagheera replied, he jumped in the way to stop Kitty, "They might and get you again."

"They won't, I be careful, the villagers will help" Kitty walked pass Bagheera.

"Then I'll come with you" Bagheera suggested.

"No, you need to bring Grey" Kitty ordered in a kindly tone, "And if Buldeo see you, he'll shot you down."

"Please Bagheera, I need you to go, please" kitty begged, she doesn't want Bagheera risking his own life too.

Bagheera was going to refused again to leave Kitty unprotected so she can go back to the man-village, but he was stopped. The way Kitty spoke to him using her courage and compassion, reminds him back to when he was in a great palace as a pet, a young girl released him to let him to be free. Remembering his past of his first friend, the girl who order Bagheera to leave her to save his own skin, he still hidden that guilty, shame feeling for leaving her. Bagheera imagined her as Kitty from what Kitty is begging Bagheera to do, picturing their faces. Bagheera desperately didn't want to leave Kitty as the same thing he did when he was a cub.

He looked down for a second to think carefully, he looked back at Kitty and finally answered, "Alright, go."

Kitty nodded and then began running off to the man-village, as Bagheera first watched her disappeared into the jungle again then he began running to Council Rock but slow so Grey doesn't fall off from his back.

Down passing through the jungle, running as Mowgli's legs as go with the wind pushing its pressure so it felt like it's speeding him up. He didn't care whether he was getting hit hard by some tree branches on his body or in his face. He was staring straight ahead, waiting for Baloo to just come up and say something cheerful about the fact that he's fine, but there was nothing coming. His feet were starting to tremble a bit, but he was fully balance as he was lowing down his run. Mowgli finally stopped back at the place, he started hearing more of a depressing growling, but it sounded more louder and lower than a young wolf. Mowgli followed the growling, the closer he was coming to, the worst he was feeling about it. Tiptoeing as quiet as crawling up to a prey, he finally caught the glimpse of where the sound was coming from. Then a huge shock just attacked him, Mowgli first saw huge big, brown bear was lying down sleeping, but it almost looked like he was dying.

"Baloo?" Mowgli's voice was low and quiet for he was too sad, too hurt to shout out. Mowgli walked over fast and kneed beside Baloo, gently rubbing his hands around Baloo's neck, trying to feel his breathing but Baloo wasn't breathing much. Baloo felt so tired, so weak to get up, or to move any part of his body, or to say something, or even to open his eyes to see Mowgli and let Mowgli know that he's alive.

"Baloo, get up! Please get up! Please!" Mowgli didn't know what to do, this felt worst than what happened to Grey because Mowgli saw Grey moving in his sleep, so he knew that his young wolf brother was alive. Panicking in all over in his blood with his heart pumping faster than seconds, Mowgli was rubbing hard to wake up Baloo but no responses. Mowgli's sight was becoming a bit blurring and wet, and he felt the troubled, scared feeling of tears. Filling out cold from his eyes, Mowgli tried to hold them back, but he was told to let them fall for they were only tears; dropping down softly on Baloo's face.

Suddenly, a small sound of a snapping twig was heard behind him, Mowgli's eyes were widened and were now filled with deadly anger. He knew that Buldeo was the one behind, he could feel his dark present around him. Buldeo had nothing in his rifle to shot with, but he had other plans. Mowgli couldn't hold back his rage against, not here, not now. Mowgli swing out his blade from the side, jumped up and run up fast towards Buldeo with a face of deadly rage and anger, ready for an attack like a wide animal to its prey.

Unaware of someone else was also with him, a wire loop reached out and tighten around Mowgli's left wrist and roughly pulled him back. Then another one did the same to Mowgli's right wrist which made him drop his blade once the wire was tighten hard around his wrist. Mowgli growled loudly through his raging teeth, while he was trying to scare the men away by biting his teeth hard against each other. The men were pulling Mowgli's arms out wide, so they could keep him moving around without him making any attacks, by the wire loops which are attached to their sticks were tighten around Mowgli's wrists. Mowgli was trying to get his balance straight, until he saw a face he wasn't expected to see, it wasn't a man, but a young one older than Mowgli.

"Kamya?" Mowgli asked, noticing that Kamya was the one who was holding the stick and was the first to attach his wrist in the wire loop.

Then, they started pulling him away, with every strength Mowgli uses in his body to pull himself out from this was useless by the second. Hidden away behind the still trees, a truck was stood waiting, Buldeo was up ahead opening one of the cages at the back of the truck.

"Lock him up!" Buldeo ordered.

The men tried to push Mowgli in every hard way, Mowgli tried to push himself away but the wires around his wrists were strongly tightening him every time he tries to push away like a snake squeezing him to death. Two men behind slandered Mowgli into a cold wooden cage and they quickly slammed the cage door and locked it up fast. Mowgli quickly got back up on his feet and ran right at the door of bars, his hard hands were shaking the bars making a rattling sound mixed his raging growling.

Buldeo walked over at the front of the cage, bended his knees and placed his hands on them like he was looking down at an animal, he was at eye-level when talking to Mowgli. "You can keep doing this all day and all night, these bars are unbreakable" Buldeo advised but Mowgli didn't answer back he just continued shaking the bars. "Now, how would you like your friend hanged on a wall?"

Mowgli suddenly stopped and was looking down knowing that Buldeo was talking about Baloo, he could just picture the image of Baloo being in a cage like he is or in fact hanging on a wall with only his skin. Then, Mowgli eyed at Buldeo in deep silence, he was trying hold his anger back because he doesn't want to show that he's a bit weak from the men pulling him hard around, stretching his arms too wide and too long. Unexpected to see on Mowgli's face was a small grin, copied from the way Buldeo does it, Mowgli replied, "And, how would you like a herd of great, huge elephants running down right at you?" Mowgli remembered Buldeo saying something before that he hated elephants, he doesn't know why but it somehow spooks him out. Mowgli continued as Buldeo's face was getting cold and low, "Unknowing where you will hide or where you will go, because you know that there's no where to go. And maybe they could come right at you, and you could be right under their footsteps. That explains it, no wonder why your voice is so loud."

Buldeo slowly stood up straight while having an eerie look down upon Mowgli, his hand was reaching out a little towards his rifle but his friend, Riswan by his side hold Buldeo's arm back away and shaking his head meaning, "Not yet." Buldeo looked back at the boy, scratching his vicious feeling for the boy back away. While using his mind for else he could use to torture the boy, first he used the young wolf, then the girl, and now the bear, but what else? Then he just realised what else he can use, in fact it can be in twos.

Buldeo looked back at Mowgli and bended down again with his hands on them, "Well, if you won't talk for sure. Then prepare your family will."

"You don't know anything about where I came from in the jungle" Mowgli replied back.

"Not from the jungle, but maybe the ones who actually are from man society" Buldeo said with a creepy tone.

At first Mowgli didn't quit understood what Buldeo meant, till when he said "man society" Buldoe was talking about his man family from the man-village. He was beginning to picture on what will Buldeo do, from the way Buldoe look so certain that he's actually going to threaten them.

"And if that doesn't work, then maybe the animals in this filthy jungle can get some shots once in a while" Buldeo eerily grinned at Mowgli.

Buldeo turned around and took his rifle up and gripped it tight in his hands, then his mates started to follow him. Mowgli was beginning to angrily panic about this, he started to shake the bars again viciously. Mowgli roared, "Buldeo! No!" Buldeo ignored him, so Mowgli shouted again to get his attention, "Uncle!"

Buldeo stopped for a second, he turned around and faced the boy again, "You let me tell you something" he poked the top of his rifle at Mowgli's chest hard, he finished, "Tell anymore then you'll be in a cage forever, or so will others. But very soon, now you know you won't be my nephew anymore."

"Kamya!" shouted Buldoe, he ordered, "Tie the ropes around, he'll be either on a trip to the circus or death."

Kamya nodded up and down sadly and he got right to it, Buldeo turned around and started to walk fast towards where Baloo was lying with his mates beside him, while Buldeo loaded his rifle.

Kamya was in deep silent as he was tying the ropes around the cage ignoring Mowgli as he was staring at him shamefully. Mowgli asked, "Why Kamya?"

"I did tell you to stay away from him" Kamya answered.

Mowgli won't take that as his answer, he repeated his question, "Why?!"

"He told me in a long time ago, I own him" Kamya shortly answered.

Mowgli noticed something about Kamya's hands, there was a dark red colour on the palm of his hands. He remembered when the baby elephant escaped from the stables and there was some blood on its back, but it didn't have any cuts or scars on its back. He eyed at Kamya and asked softly, "You released the baby elephant, didn't you?"

At that second, Kmaya stopped from tying the ropes together around the cage, he looked down upon the palms of his hands then squeeze his finger inside tight, like he was trying to push the pain back and hidden it.

"You did it, because it remind you of Buldeo treating you like an animal in a cage" Mowgli corrected.

Then, Kamya continued as he shook his head trying to ignore the fact that Mowgli was right. Once he finished, Kamya started to walk away towards the man-village, Mowgli shouted, "Don't let them get hurt because of me!" Kamay closed his eyes and breath slowly for some fresh air while walking continuously.

Mowgli could believe of what has been happening, all of this, he keeps think that all of this was his fault, and now he couldn't get out from his head. Now his mind is mixing up of all the things that Buldeo said that he would: he could could hurt his family from the man-village; Sahana, Meshua, Sanjay, and Shanti, or the wolf pack, Baloo, Bagheera, and Kitty. All of those thoughts were spinning around in his head as he could feel his heart pumping hard and his hot blood in his veins were rushing fast around in his body. Lifting his right hand up using it as a fist and starting to band it hard against the bars, after two or three bangs he began breathing fast in and out. His growling steamed up his anger inside, as Mowgli kept his eyes out through the bars waiting for a hopeful miracle, but his eyes were tired and hurt so they failed. Mowgli soon stop banging his fist on the bars and lowed his head down as his eyes were beginning to be filling out with water again. More tears started to slide down on his checks and dropped down silently upon the cold wooded floor. The self-pity started to scratch right back at him, Mowgli felt cold, alone, helpless for what he has dose to his family and now he's going to cause more damage.

 **Hey, so what did you guys think? Poor Baloo, it reminds me from The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo (1997). I am trying to link some characters togethers, the first one you will have noticed at the end was Buldeo and Kamya, now I haven't heard much about Kamya so I made up a small background between him and Buldeo. I am also trying to link to other characters as an Easter egg, something that's link to someone's past, can you guess it and understand the meaning behind it?**

 **So, what will happen to Mowgli? Will he save Baloo, his family, and the jungle? Or will Buldeo win it all?**


	11. Chapter 11: Buldeo takes control

Chapter 11

The day was still as the jungle was too, the sun was falling back upon the green surface of the Earth. Soft rushing feet were hit hard on the grounds of the jungle, but it sounded like small tiptoes. A young girl-cub was running down a path, Kitty could hear herself breathing while feeling her heart beating both fast and hard at the same time. Kitty's throat and her arms were still hurting from the way they were grabbed, there were a few, small hand marks on her arms. She was getting close to the man-village, running on a path leading Kitty to run cross the fields where the buffalos are.

Sahana was sitting by the window, she was gently hand-sewing some small leaves in golden threats as a decoration on a light blue hijab. Smiling as she was enjoying her small hobby while humming a sweet song to herself. Then her smile suddenly faded away when she looked out from the widow in the,; corner of her eyes. She spotted the young girl-cub running up towards her house, the girl looked not much injured but hurt.

"Kitty?" Sahana asked herself as she lean closer to see if it is really Kitty, but Sahana never doubted her sight knowing that what she sees is always true.

Sahana stood up in a shocking reaction from what she was seeing, she rushed right out from her house and ran to Kitty as they to each other. Kitty ran into Sahana's arms as they hugged each other, Sahana could feel the cold marks laying on her arms.

"Kitty? What happened?" Sahana softly laid her hand on he sides of Kitty's face.

"Buldeo" Kitty started while trying to breath in slowly, "He threaten Mowgli and…"

"Calm down, calm down" Sahana said as she noticed that Kitty was trying to hold back her tears, when Kitty was finally calmed down Sahana continued, "Good, you are fine now Kitty, everything will be fine. Let's get inside."

Kitty walked beside Sahana with her arm over Kitty's shoulders as they walked together side by side around from the back of the houses to the front. Before they reached up to the front door, they saw a group of men walking towards to the centre of the village, it was Buldeo and his mates. Two men from behind were leading two horses for they were pulling ropes from a barrier with something huge inside underneath dark grey covers. Kitty and Sahana were curious and anxious for what was Buldeo doing now, they decided to walk up to the centre and see what was happening. Down by the huge tree in the centre of the village, Buldoe jumped on top of a big root on the side of the tree and turned facing forward as more villagers began to gather around wondering as they look up to Buldeo.

"People of this great, small village!" Buldeo started, "You are all in great danger!" By the second, everyone started chattered to each other, whispering questions that they do not understand, eyes wondering for answers. The sound of talks and asking soon stopped as Buldeo continued, "The jungle boy, you thought was just an ordinarily child, but he is in fact, a sorceress!"

The chatting from the crowd began more louder and sounded so confused, so shocked. Kitty eyed directly at Buldeo, in her thoughts she asked her, "What the heck is he talking?!"

"My friends and I, were out alone in the jungle for our last hurt, till the boy arrived" Buldeo explained, sounded so innocently, "He did look like a human boy at first, but once we decided to take one more step, he transformed himself into a vicious, black panther!" The crowd was now silent feeling shocked from what Buldeo just explained, Kitty looked around the crowd hoping that they wouldn't fall for this madness. "He came right out and attacked, one by one they knocked all of us down with his mighty paws. Then I went right back up asked him, please don't harm us, but right out from no way the sorceress cast a sell to make all the animals of the jungle to attack us."

"That's a lie!" Kitty shouted, all the villagers turn their heads arounds looking at Kitty as she explained, "He didn't attack you, you attacked him and me!"

Buldeo tried to hold back his hatred for Kitty talking in this situation, he watched as the crowd were now talking of confusion for they don't know who to believe in. Buldeo shortly grinned as he walks towards Kitty, "You must be mistaken, why would I hurt you?"

"Then where exactly did she get those marks on her arms?" Sahana asked, came by Kitty's side and lifted softly one of Kitty's arms to show everyone of the marks.

"Buldeo?!" Sanjay passed through the crowd while staring at Buldeo, "Is this true?!"

Everyone was shocked more about what happened to Kitty than what Buldeo said, he was trying fast to think for his answer. Then, Buldeo answered calmly, "The girl was in there too, the boy found her and hurt her by pulling her arms around."

"What kind of animals did attack you?" a few of the villagers asked.

Buldoe answered fast, "There was a grey wolf fast as lighting, an there was huge monstrosity bear with the strength to knock down a tree as big as this one" Bukdeo pointed the huge tree behind. He turned around showing a small, eerily grin on his face, Buldeo added, "In fact, we have the beast!"

The crowd surprisingly sighed with a shock and looked around at each other wondering whether or not Buldoe is telling the truth. Buldeo walked up towards the barrier, everyone came in a big circle around the barrier as they watch Buldeo slowly gripping on the covers. Then, Buldeo pulled the covers off as it flew away and its skin was waving around in the air like a flag. Everyone could now see what was underneath, most of the villagers at the front took a huge step back away from the barrier. Kitty was still at the back by Sahana, but her curiosity moved her feet closer passing through the villagers. The sounds of her feet stepping on the ground were like tiptoes again, as the chatting talks from the villagers were loud enough for Kitty to know that whatever was underneath the covers. Kitty finally reached to the front but her curious face melted into a depressing, shocked face. A huge, brown bear was roughly lying on the barrier, long, strong ropes were tightened around its paws and over its body. The poor bear was trying to breathe for lots of air, but his mouth was trapped inside the wire loop, nearly closing his mouth shut like a mouse trapped inside claws of a wide cat.

"Baloo?!" Kitty whispered to herself, her hands was over her mouth covering the shocking air she is breathing out.

"You see!" Buldeo shouted, "These are what lays out there beyond our village! What crawls in the shadows of the jungle! And that sorceress, that jungle brat is using them to attack us!"

It's like the more Buldeo keeps shouting, the louder the shock will come to the crowd's response. Sanjay couldn't let Buldeo continued this untruthful danger he keeps talking about and how he is blaming all on Mowgli. As the leader of the village, Sanjay took a stand infront of Buldeo and faced the crowd.

"Everyone, listen up! Mowgli is no sorceress!" Sanjay shouted to calm the crowd down, "Why on Earth would he try to attack us? He's a good boy and a friend to us all…"

Buldeo was growing tired of listening to what Sanjay has to say to defend Mowgli and the fact that Buldeo was actually lying. Buldeo slipped his fingers around at the top of his rifle, then started to grip it tight. Buldeo lifted the rifle slowly and aimed the back of the rifle towards Sanjay. When Sanjay nearly finished his speech, Buldeo banged the end directly right at the back of Sanjay's head, not too hard but enough to make the poor, strong man fell roughly to the ground and make him feel unconscious. Buldeo whispered to himself, "Just like Ranjan."

"Sanjay!" Meshua shouted, pushing hard through the crowd.

"Papa!" Shanti shouted, rushing by her mother's side, they both kneed beside Sanjay crying for his injuring. Sahana rushed up with them and kneed down to check if Sanjay was alright, around his face, his arms, and finally his back.

"You see this?!" Buldeo pointed down upon the family, "This is witchcraft!"

"Lock them up!" Buldeo ordered his friends, then one by one they pulled up each one and carried them away. The crowd were in a deadly shocked, they desperately wanted to help Sanjay but noticing that Buldeo has got his rifle out and prepared. Buldeo ordered other two men to bring Sanjay along on the floor since he's other friends are carrying the other family along. Sanjay was easy to carry but the others were a hard struggle as they keep moving around to get out from the grip arms of the men.

Out on the window in Sahana's house, Rikki Tikki Tavi jumped up and was watching everything that has been happening. He was really sure when he noticed that Buldeo's friends were very roughly carrying along the family, especially hearing the depressing cries from Shanti as the man was lifting her in a hard way which was hurting. Rikki was growling angrily while seeing the disturbing view, he couldn't let the little, innocent girl get hurt and cried for and no one is there to save her. The vicious mongoose jumped off and rushing pass through the crowd, jumping over other people's feet with the lightest touch they caught even feel. Rikki found the men who was carrying Shanti, Rikki decided to take the attack. Taking a big bite with his shape, small teeth digging through the skin of the man's ankle, trying to give Shanti a chance to get away. Trying to hold on as strong as Rikki could even when the man was wiggling his leg to get the mongoose off, but by using his other foot to kick Rikki off. Rikki flew off far and fallen to the ground, the kick was aimed right his stomach making Rikki feel too sore and too weak to get up and fight back.

Shanti was still fighting back as hard as she could to get herself out from the man's arms wrapping around her waist, tightening her in one position. She strength was beginning to die out feeling it all started to drain out, but she kept her voice still and the fresh air in her lungs till last. Shanti shouted with all the mighty air she's got with a strong voice she holds, "Help! Someone please!" Shanti then prayed for a name of hope and faith she would never give up, "Mowgli!"

The family including Kitty were dragged into the stables and were tied up by strong ropes, the men left a plate or cold rice and a small, water filled in a small jar but dirty on the inside. Rikki tries to get up and looked watched the family being locked up in the stables. The name of Mowgli rings in Rikki's mind as it echoed its way through his ears from sadly hearing Shanti's cries, asking himself, "Where in the jungle is he, anyway?" But at that moment, Rikki knew exactly what to do now, and who to call for help, in a flash he got back up on his feet and began to run away from the crowd. Rikki was running towards the edge of the jungle, while trying to save up some of his strength and his speed for later situations but knowing that this is an important situation that has to be dealt with. Once Rikki has entered into the jungle, he quickly picked up a man-cub's scent, but it wasn't Mowgli's, but possibly Kitty's from the looking down at the size of the foot prints. Rikki followed the scent as he believed that the scent will lead him to where Mowgli could be.

Back at the village, the crowd were starting to raise their voice, the louder their tones of voice were from anger, disgusted and stupidity for not helping Sanjay or his family from being tortured like this. They all faced Buldoe showing their horrified faces and began shouting at him to stop all of this madness. Buldoe noticed the raging from the villagers and couldn't stand to let it happen, he raised his rifle making it aim up towards the sky. The villagers went low close to the ground as the awful sound echoed throughout the whole village till the edge of the jungle.

"Listen up!" Buldeo shouted with a dark, threatening tone of his voice, "Right here, right now, you got a new leader! When the last light of the sun sets on the horizon, you will set out a great fire in this centre." Buldeo pointed to the stables and continued, "Those people are to be kept for witchcraft! And the jungle brat is still out there, surrounding our village while we are doing nothing! I will hunt him down in the form of whatever beast he will be, if any of you dares to realise or any chance help the family. You will gladly join in them in the fire, for betrayal! Do I make myself clear or should I shoot again but closer?"

Buldeo's eerily eyes aim at the villagers with his rifle aiming lower close to the crowd. The villagers took a step back away showing their fear; husbands stretching they arms out to protect their families away, wives kept their children away behind for them not look and hear anything.

"You may think that they all innocent, even the boy?!" Buldeo finished, "Well, I say we should hunt him down!"

The sky was getting darker by the second, the bright, organ light leaving the still Earth while the dark shadows were taking their places. Alone in small area were underneath the dark blue sky, lying down in a cold cage turning his own back away from the beautiful sight from beyond the door of cold, metal bars. Laying on the side of his body, tucking in his knees close to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, and bending his head close between his knee. The man-cub was fighting to keep himself awake, he was in a fight against the coldness, to sleep, and all the twisting, dark feelings crawling around inside his head. But soon, his eyes were beginning to feel feeble as he could only see the black shadows, making him feel like there's nothing else to see, no colour, no light, nothing the man-cub was starting to sleep, as though the world outside suddenly faded away. Till his ears picked a small sound of scratching, he ignored it the first time then the second time woke him up. The man-cub turned around slowly scanned around outside throughs the metal bars, and the third time the sound was heard from the back of the truck. Noticed in the centre of his eyes little paws appeared in the middle at the back of the truck, the creature was trying to climb up on the truck.

Its head was finally revealed, he first said, "That's long climb than from down there."

"Rikki?" Mowgli asked in a low, quite tone.

"Man-cub!" Rikki cheerfully, then slipped a bit nearly fell but quickly raised up and jumped on the surface.

"Oh, man-cub, what happened?" Rikki jumped infront of the cage facing Mowgli behind bars.

"Buldeo" Mowgli sadly answered.

"I know, he's got the whole village in control" Rikki said.

"I couldn't fight back" Mowgli replied, he looked down in shame.

"And he's got the whole family locked up as well" that caught Mowgli's attention as he looks up facing Rikki, Rikki continued, "Sanjay, Meshua, Shanti, Sahana, and Kitty. Also, the big bear is tied up too"

"You got to get me out of here, I have to help them" Mowgli said, he felt guilty for causing the family such damage.

"Really? I thought the earth worms were going to help me?" Rikki sarcastically asked, Mowgli responded with down, shape look upon Rikki meaning for he doesn't have times to joke. Rikki added, "Okay, okay, sorry. So where are the keys?"

"Buldoe took them, is there anything around here that could break me free?" Mowgli asked, pushing his head to the side of the bars trying to look around the outside for the cage.

Rikki jumped around the cage and scanned around the back of the truck, he searched high and low, under covers from over small cages, checking at the front seats of the truck, till he spotted something long, and black, and hard. Mowgli was waiting by the door looking at side, then a rough scrapping against the floor, he turns his head around and saw Rikki dragging along a motorcycle tyre lever.

"And I thought pulling out a porcupine's quill was the hardest thing to do" Rikki said, using all of his strength to drag the heavy motorcycle tyro lever to Mowgli.

Finally, Rikki pulled the motorcycle tyro lever close enough for Mowgli reach out his long arm and grab it quick. Mowgli first started breaking the lock however it was useless because it was too hard to break. Second, hooking the bending edge around one of the metal bars, gripping his fingers tight around the other end and began to push it towards him so the bars will bend wide enough for Mowgli to slide through. Feeling the smooth, rubber cover at the other end but rough and tiring marking the edges of the man-cub's palm of his hard hands. Mowgli was growling his teeth from the tiring feeling which was crawling upon, but he's shouting to himself in his mind, "NO! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! KEEP GOING!"

"Come on, man-cub!" Rikki cheered, "Don't tell me that your muscles are made up of

Mowgli began pulling harder and harder it by thinking back of all the hardback attacks of anger, confusion, depression, and self-pity. With all of that mixing inside of him, Mowgli could feel the cracking sound of the bar bending wide towards him. Happily, Mowgli stopped and let his hands rest, looking at an angle noticing that the gap is quite wide enough for Mowgli slide through. He gave it a good try first it was difficult because he was half way through but if Mowgli added a little, strong push from himself then he finally made himself out from the dark cage.

"Right, now you're out, let's go!" Rikki suggested.

"No, wait!" Mowgli stopped Rikki for the mongoose nearly jumped off the back of the truck, Mowgli continued, "We need to go the Council Rock."

"Why" Rikki asked with a wield, confused look on his face.

"We need to make a plan to get Kitty, Baloo and the others out of there" Mowgli explained, he jumped off the truck and walked off fast.

"What about a plan attack because that always work."

Mowgli stopped and looked back at Rikki with a straight face and a serious voice, "Are you coming with me or not?"

Rikki paused for second, rolled his eyes up and answered, "Fine, it's not like there's anything else fun than a good fight."

Rikki run up to Mowgli and crawled up onto one of his shoulders then Mowgli began his run. Mowgli smiled a little at Rikki for helping him, "Thank you Rikki. You'll get your fight, I promised."

"Yeah you will, also you still own me a boiling egg" Rikki commented, then Mowgli laughed.

 **Hey guys, what's up?** **I'll tell you what, from when Buldoe took control, I could sometimes imagined him singing the Mod Song (a villain song from Beauty and the Beast) about Mowgli as the monster and to hunt him down, but the song is much better with the film it's was written too.** **So, now Buldoe has everything controlled in the village by his command, and it's up to Mowgli to save his family. What will he do? Leaves some comments and see you soon…**


	12. Chapter 12: Escaping of the Night

Chapter 12

In the later hours, the night has risen into blind darkness as lots of heavy clouds covered most of the sky like green grass and trees, and beautiful flowers coving over the entire jungle. No bright moon light will lighten up the black shadows underneath the tree branches with billions of big, long leaves, or on the tree tops. Even the black shadows crawled through the within the crusty There was no howling wind echoing across the jungle, blowing the long grass and tall flowers side by side in the fields. Every creature in the jungle laid in their homes sleeping safe and sound, all except the wolves upon Council Rock.

The pack howled gently up to dark sky, mostly up to the great, white moon but none of it tonight. They were howling in a low tone for emergencies because laying helplessly sleeping was a young, tired wolf, Grey with his older siblings, Akru and Luri looking after him in a deep worried for him. Their older brother Sura at the top of Council Rock, there was Raksha above the adult wolves and with Bagheera in their meeting. Bagheera was describing about what happened earlier then the pack started arguing about the situation, suggested whether to fight back and wait.

"If this is a great thread to us and the jungle, I suggested that we start the fight first before they attack us" one of the wolves' advised Raksha.

"I will not encourage ourselves or the whole pack to start a jungle war" Raksha answered directly right back, "Breaking one of the laws of the jungle to attack man is like becoming a red dhole."

"But we can't let them go off, unknowing when they are going to attack us first, Raksha" another wolf added.

"They are trying to cut through corners, once they have cut through to the centre, then we will attack them to protect our jungle" Sura answered the question quickly again.

"Raksha, I've seen what they can do, and I think they can come much quicker than you expected" Bagheera noted about Buldeo and his mates.

"He's right, they will release the red flower to kill us all" the first wolf suggested, "They will destroy us all."

During their long argue, a sound of rushing footsteps started becoming more louder and closer. The pack and Bagheera turned their heads around and first only saw the pack of black shadows covering all over the hard ground floor, the sides of the jungle trees and bushes. Till they imaged a tall, strange figure rushing fast towards them, couldn't still see what it was fully. By the closest it was coming to the more they can see it more clearly when it was finally out from the dark shadows underneath the trees. It was Mowgli running fast with Rikki holding on Mowgli's shoulder, earlier after his escape from the cage Mowgli first picked up his blade and slide it down it's cover by his side.

"Mowgli?" Raksha whispered happy, Sura was blissed to see his young brother again, but detected something wrong from the look on his face.

"What happened?" Bagheera asked, "And where's Baloo?"

"Buldeo has him, and Kitty, and the family" Mowgli answered while trying to catch his breath, "He's going to executed them tonight because of me. We have to save them?"

"We can't just risk our lives for the man family, Raksha we will get ourselves killed" the second wolf advice.

"Um, excuse me!" Rikki irrupted, standing by on one of Mowgli's shoulders, "If it so happened that without one of those humans your leader wouldn't even be here by now. Well, depends if you're that old to remember."

"Rikki!" Mowgli whispered angrily to Rikki for speaking with a rude attitude, as that wolf and a few others growled in a low, vexed tone.

"Enough!" Raksha thankfully ended and added, "We will not risk ourselves directly, but the mongoose is right, one did save my life before." Rikki smiled gristly when he heard Raksha but then faded when he noticed Mowgli and the others had still had down mad look towards him. Raksha continued, "But we need to plan this right here and right now, no comments. Mowgli?"

Mowgli was still and cold when he noticed that Raksha looked up to him waiting for his response, hoping for something, even if it wasn't a plan but something to be spoken out. He had something as an idea up in his mind, but it wasn't fully planned, at that moment all he could think about was Baloo, Kitty and his family trapped and waiting to settle upon their punishments. He looked down and slowly took some more fresh, night air to breath in, thinking clearly for what he should answer. Mowgli looked right back up as he swallowed silently his anxious feeling in his hard throat, and answered, "I've got a plan. But only I do it alone."

Mowgli knew that it was too risky for any of the wolves to go in the village and rescue the family. Raksha nodded as she agrees with her son and respected his decision, and so the other wolves as a pity feeling for the man-cub having to go through another horrible situation and the fact they were arguing for themselves. The meeting was over, and everything was decided, they all left walking back to their own caves with their families. Mowgli was walking towards his old cave which was his first home, hoping to see Grey up and loosen from the sleepiness. By the right his ear he heard large footsteps walking by beside him, Mowgli looked to the side slightly and saw Bagheera walking by and the black panther didn't look up see the man-cub eye-to-eye.

"I'm coming with you" Bagheera started.

"No, you not" Mowgli answered quickly as he did a slight feeling that Bagheera was going to this up, he explained shortly, "If they see you, then they are going to kill you."

"Well, you're going alone that's for sure" Bagheera ordered.

"I won't, I got Rikki" Mowgli looked up on his right shoulder with Rikki sitting on top of it.

"And besides I think they're going to try to kill you more than him" Rikki advice to Bagheera.

"I'm sorry, explain?" Bagheera asked.

Rikki was up and ready to explain, "Oh, Buldeo lied to everyone that Mowgli is a magical creature who can transformed himself into a panther like you."

"That is the most ridiculous lie I have ever heard from a dangerous man" Bagheera replied with such a shock from hearing such an awful, obvious lie, "Where did he get that from?"

His eyes soon began troubled and then Mowgli quickly realised before during the fight earlier, after Baloo attacked those men who held Kitty. Bagheera was rushing up to attack Buldeo from where Mowgli was standing, Buldeo probably thought that the black was actually him. Mowgli grew more rage for Buldeo making up such a stupid story, so he could get the family locked up in the stable like an animal in a cage, just so to get back at him. They reached up to the cave and Mowgli's eyes were focus on sleepy Grey, he slowly kneed low and softly stork on Grey's head, feeling his breathing close to Mowgli's bare feet. Mowgli was getting his guilt again about thinking if Grey was badly hurt from earlier, but the way Grey is sleeping so calmly it made Mowgli feel calmer himself too. The others around Mowgli left little, relieved smiles on their faces seeing the small, but strong bond relationship the young wolf and the man-cub have between them. Mowgli raised up while his eyes still focused on Grey, he turned his head to face Bagheera for a small nodded telling the black panther that right now is the best to go back to the man-village. They silently walked out from the cave till they were at the edge of Council Rock. Then Mowgli jumped onto Bagheera's back laying forward and low while holding tight to Bagheera's fur, knowing the fast and thriller speed the ride is on a panther. Bagheera began the run as Mowgli could feel every large step the panther makes and push it against the hard ground, while Rikki jumped up from Mowgli's shoulder to back of his neck watching above on Mowgli's head. Back at the Council Rock, Akru and Luri out look out from the cave and watched as their young brother with the panther and mongoose rushed off disappeared into the black shadows of the jungle. They both looked at each other and they had the same look in their eyes, deeply troubled and worried for their family and the jungle, and desperately wanted to help.

The night still held the dark shadows around the jungle, even inside the man-village as the villagers kept themselves and their families inside their houses away from the trouble caused by Buldeo. They all felt deeply guilty for not standing up for Sanjay and his family, but the fear of Buldoe took over for they didn't wanted the same upon their families. Buldoe and his friends were at the centre of the village, setting a huge bomb fire releasing its burning flames up into the thin air. Before leaving for their night hurt, Buldeo called some other mates he knew that they would like to hurt for a black panther or more in the jungle. They were gambling on a small card games with some food and wine by their side, and by the stables two of the men were guiding the front door. Unknowing to the villagers, up hiding underneath the dark shadows in the tree branches were Mowgli, Bagheera and Rikki. Bagheera and Rikki was scanning around the village checking if I's safe to go. Mowgli's eyes caught the sight the large bomb fire, it reminded him of the first time and the first to ever see the sight of men. Mowgli could feel the same nervous feeling again from the first time, the beautiful, deadly colours of the red flower brighten in the centre of Mowgli's eyes. Gazing into the sun-set flames like he was staring into Kaa's hypnotic eyes, after blinking a few times Mowgli focused back to the main mission.

"They're trapped in the stables" Rikki pointed out, "The problem is Buldeo has the keys."

"Maybe, but there's a small window at the back, I could just jump through and get them out" Mowgli planned his first idea, spotted a small window high up at the same level of the tree branches.

"No offence man-cub, but how actually could you get them out from that small window high up" Rikki commented.

"And Mowgli, there're two men by the front, I highly doubt that they wouldn't believe you if you get inside" Bagheera advice.

Getting Mowgli more thinking about this plan and added, "We need a distraction."

Mowgli turned his head slowing looking down upon Rikki as he turned his head up facing Mowgli unknowing that the man-cub meant him, he whispered loud "What?! Me?!"

"Come on Rikki" Mowgli encourage Rikki, "Do it for Shanti."

"But why me?!" Rikki repeated his question in a dramatic way, "Sure I'm small and cute and all, but why not him" he pointed to Bagheera, "once they see, they'll just jump up straight away and go for him."

"And with their guns" Bagheera finished in a serious tone of his voice.

"Please Rikki, just one time" Mowgli begged.

Rikki paused for a second to think, then he grew a small, cheeky grin on his face, "Would you tell me the exact locations where the birds laid their eggs?"

"Alright" Mowgli agree.

"Yes!" Rikki cheered for himself, he climbed down the tree and run slowly towards the stables.

"What's with the eggs?" Bagheera asked Mowgli in a whisper.

"He wants some for a meal sometimes" Mowgli answered.

Rikki crawled around the side of the stables silently, he slowly stopped at the edge of the building pecking around the corner. He spotted the two men hanging from the front door, playing a small gambling card game with money betting in while drinking wine. Rikki needed to get the men away from the front door, but he knew that if he tried to vex them then they'll just tried to kick Rikki away. Rikki slowly crawled around the corner and walked towards slowly out from the black shadows. When he was close enough to the men, a suddenly but cute sound squeaked out from his mouth, unexpected that the men were adored seeing a small creature so jumping and cheerful. Their picked some fruit seeds at the tip of their fingers to make the mongoose jumped for it, then Rikki was doing some short tricks of his own. Soon, Rikki was jumping away but the men got up and walked closer to the mongoose, they couldn't get enough of the entertainment the mongoose is giving to them. Leading the two men walking away from the front giving Mowgli a chance to get into the stables. Mowgli climb around the tree branches till he gets to the one which is closer to the small window at the back of the stables. Tiptoeing on the long, strong branch as Mowgli slide slowly and softly laying his feet on the window side. He scanned around the room checking I the family is here, Mowgli could first hear some breathing within the dark shadows; the sleepy horses, a loud one from huge creature, and a few low ones. Mowgli recognise that the loud snoring was cover from a huge creature which was strongly tighten.

Around the corners deep in the shadows laid asleep with marks and bruises scared in their skins, were the family lying beside each other, too tired to stand, too weak to fight. Sanjay and Meshua were lying beside each other with little Shanti asleep in between them. Sahana was sleeping alone and so Kitty but she was trying to hold her eyes open and wait for hope to come to rescue. However, Kitty's eye was blinking a lot and her eyelids were too heavy to hold up, slowly giving up and let her sleepiness take over. Suddenly, the heavy clouds covering the sparkly sky started to break and let a few lights of the stars shine through upon the still Erath, then parts of the moon's great white light travel down. The light shined on Kitty's face through the window but not all over her face because something was in the way of the moon light. Kitty flickered up her and blinked a few times to get her eyes open and aware she could see something handing from the window. Soon, Kitty recognising what it was, it was someone with hope she has been waiting for, the jungle boy, Mowgli. Kitty could Mowgli smiling down upon her as the light was shining parts of his face and she smiled back thankfully. Mowgli jumped off the window and gently landed on the ground, checked his surroundings, he rushed towards Kitty and took out his blade to cut through the tight ropes around Kitty's wrist behind her back.

"You alright?" Mowgli whispered.

"Yeah, I nearly lost hope" Kitty answered, "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I got into a little bit of trouble from being trapped in a cage" Mowgli quickly cut the rope and released Kitty. Without knowing Kitty got up and hugged Mowgli quickly, then Mowgli hugged back with his hands smoothly on her back, telling her that she's fine, everything will be fine. Kitty was blissed that Mowgli arrived, when she was about to lose hope that Mowgli might not was like losing the light to see through the darknees. They were really happy to see each other again after what happened earlier, Mowgli felt really guilty and sorry for placing Kitty and the family took into this bad situation. They stopped hugging, but their eyes kept on gazing at each other, hands still holding around each other as holding on to hope. They decided to quickly rush off to help the others; Mowgli first tried to release Sahana while Kitty tried to get her to wake up by finding some clean water and help Sahana drink it. Sahana flickered her eyes and she first caught Mowgli's face, she couldn't believe it at first but when her eyes were wide open then she knew that what she's seeing is true.

"Mowgli?" Sahana tried to speak, while she was trying to suck down some water down her dry throat.

"It's fine, I'm here" Mowgli calmed her and helped her to get back on her feet.

Then Mowgli and Kitty moved on the help the others in the other corner, Kitty tried to get Shanti up and Mowgli cut through the ropes around her wrists fast. After, Kitty laid Shanti on a wooden box to sit down and drink some clean water. Shanti was beginning to wake up from her sleepiness, "Kitty? How are you free?"

"A miracle has just arrived" Kitty smiled as her eyes pointed towards Mowgli where he's cutting through the ropes around Sanjay's and Meshua's wrist.

"Mowgli?" Snajay and Meshua asked with their low voices.

"I'm going to get you guys out" Mowgli whispered.

After Sanjay and Meshua are free they walked fast to check their daughter, Shanti to see if she's alright. Then the loud, heavy snoring was heard again reminding Mowgli of the huge creature in the other corner. Mowgli rushed to the other side and without any light of fire of the sky light from outside could lighten the shape and colour of the creature, but Mowgli already knew who it was, a big, strong, brave bear, Baloo. Mowgli used his small blade to cut the ropes which is tighten Baloo, once he has done that he ran to the front to face Baloo hoping that Baloo could wake up when Mowgli shaken his head. When nothing happened, no responses, Mowgli looked around to see if there's anything that could wake up Baloo. Close beside them was a pile of yellow mangos in a small wooden box, Mowgli quickly picked one up and slowing swerve it around Baloo's nose so maybe Baloo could pick it the smell and it would probably wake him up. At that thankful second, Baloo's nose began twitching around side to side, and then his eyes stated to flickered. He first sees the background with the right side was all cover with the black shadows and the other was a bit brighten up by the sky light coming through the window, he was mostly focus on the main thing right in front of him. Mowgli's and Baloo's eyes meet, Mowgli bended his head towards the bear and their foreheads torch and connected, telling him that he's sorry. Mowgli squeezed his eyes shut tightening a knot of all of his guilt, self-pity, selfishness inside of him and he won't let his friend see it through his eyes. Picked up in his ears, Mowgli heard a small growl coming from outside through the window. Mowgli lifted his head up, his eyes stares through the small window and they caught a shape a creature with black fur jumped from one side of a side to another branch closer to the window. Mowgli realised that it was Bagheera by the window, Mowgli rushed up jumped on a large wooden box to lift himself close by the window.

"Mowgli?" Bagheera whispered as he could see half of Mowgli's face by the window.

Mowgli finally reached his head over the edge of the window so he and Bagheera can talk face to face, "They fine. Everyone is fine, and Baloo. Is there anyone around here?"

"Not a sight of man or any other creature around" Bagheera answered.

Mowgli jumped back on the ground, everyone was gathered around each other, Mowgli walked into the centre and started, "We got to get out of here, you have to follow through and bring a few horses. Is anyone hurt before we go?"

"My ankle" Shanti said, she slowly pulled up the end of her skirt and revealed a nasty mark with red cuts around her whole right ankle. "I'm fine, it's just cuts and scratches" Shanti strongly said but she could the painfully rush of little blood flowing out from those cuts and scratches.

Sahana kneed down beside Shanti, she dabbed her hands in the clean water and washed them before she could wash them around Shanti's sure ankle. Next, Sahana ripped off hard a strip of long fabric from her light blue scarf part of her dress. Sahana used the ripped fabric piece and tie it around Shanti gently but tighten so it can hold back little of blood. Shanti bitten her bottom lip from feeling the painful squeeze from the fabric wrapping around her sure ankle, her eyes were almost filled up with water and coming out with cold tears. Mowgli secretly squeezed his fingers into a fist and growled with his hard teeth pushed against each other. He just couldn't believe that Buldeo and his friend have this, especially to Shanti, she was only an innocent child. Mowgli tried to hold back anger for tonight, he quietly walked towards the front door, slowly opened it a little and pecked out to check if it's clear for the to escape. Mowgli tried to open the door, but it was locked up from the outside, even his small blade to cut down the lock was useless, or how hard and strong Mowgli tried to pull the handle. Mowgli need to be outside to unlock the door, he walked up fast and jumped on the big, wooden box to take another huge jump up to the window.

"Wait here" Mowgli whispered to Kitty and the family, as he slides through the window leaped off to the ground.

With every second count he couldn't make any little mistakes that would get him or the family back into more serious trouble. Mowgli rushed around the stables, but then he tiptoe step by step when he was at the front; with his ears out to hear, his nose to sniff out anything suspicious, eyes wide open to look for trouble. He tied to open the door from the outside, but it was still useless, no matter how hard or strong Mowgli tried to push the door. Mowgli had an idea but with hope that no one around will hear it, he took a few steps back from the door then ran up using with all his strength to bang the door open. Thankfully, it worked Kitty was the first to step out and followed Mowgli as she turned her heads looking from the left to the right. Sanjay got up and carried Shanti on his back because of her ankle hurts her too much for Shanti to walk, beside them were Meshua and Sahana before she closed the door behind them. Mowgli leaded them to the edge of the man-village and they walked into the jungle, the family had a scared feeling about the deadly animals in the jungle, unknowing to them that were already protected by a panther.

They stopped whenever Mowgli decides to stop if it's far away from the man-village, and once they do they all sat down laying against the side of trees, Mowgli said, "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

Mowgli was about to rushed back until Kitty loudly whispered, "Wait! Why are you going to back?"

"To get the horses so you and the family can travel to Khanhiwara" Mowgli answered then quickly turned around to start off running back.

"No, I going to stay" Kitty replied quickly which really caught Mowgli's attention.

"No, Kitty, you have to go, I got plan for the village" Mowgli said.

"Is this sort of your plans, where it's the first part of the plan and you just come up with the rest at the end?" Kitty asked with her hands placed on the sides for her waist and a serious look on her face.

Mowgli paused for a longer second to actually think about how to answer that question, he finally answered, "No… Yeah, but it will get rid of Buldeo."

"And what about the other villagers, don't they need to escape from this terrible situation?" Kitty asked.

"I've got a plan, and yes I thought it through" Mowgli explained shortly, Kitty had a worried, angry look like she had when they were arguing before. Mowgli slowly explained again, "I've got an idea, it includes the will."

"Why?" Kitty asked.

Mowgli answered, "Now Buldeo is my uncle, meaning the Sahana is bi-biology my ami."

Kitty eyes were shocked with her eyebrows raised, "Does she know?"

"Probably, I haven't fully told her yet" Mowgli said, "But the point is, if what Buldeo has now belongs to me I can use it to give them and the other villagers a place somewhere in Kahanhiwara."

"Why and how exactly?" Kitty was starting to be really confused about this.

"The main plan is tomorrow, but you guys have to leave to be safe, please" Mowgli begged Kitty.

Kitty didn't want to leave Mowgli in the jungle to fight alone, she could see deep within his eyes that of how desperate Mowgli cares for her, the family both from the village and the jungle. Kitty had no idea on how to response, but she knew what to do for the right reasons, so Kitty nodded. Then quick as it may, Mowgli rushed off back towards the village leaving Kitty with a regrettable feeling of letting him go.

Mowgli was running back fast towards back to the man-village, as hereached up to the edge of the village, suddenly he heard of those two men coming back with more drinks. Rikki was jumping off away finished with the entertainment show he was preforming, the two sat down at the front door not aware that the lock was broken.

Rikki moved up to meet with Mowgli and Bagheera, Rikki asked, "Well, how did it go?"

"Fine, everything fine" Mowgli answered.

"Look, sorry but, I can't keep up with the entertainment" Rikki added.

"Oh, shame I kind of like your dancing there" Bagheera commented and Mowgli laughed a little.

"Right back in again" Mowgli said to himself.

"Be careful, man-cub" Bagheera said.

Mowgli quickly climbed up the tree, crawled on the tree branch, and slide through the small window. Once he was inside, Baloo was already starting to get up and walk, Mowgli rushed by the Baloo's side and support him by holding on his side. Baloo was beginning to yawn but very loud, Mowgli tried to stop him yawning by his hands wrapped around his mouth.

"Baloo, Baloo listen" Mowgli listen, "You got to stop yawning."

"Oh, bare necessities…" Baloo tried to sing while yawning.

"No, no, not that" Mowgli begged.

"Oi!" one of the men yelled to the other, Mowgli's whole body was still as the trees while holding on around Baloo's mouth tight. "There was something over there! Come on!"

Mowgli looked confused from what was there distracting the tow men, he knew that Bagheera were risked himself in that way and Rikki was tired, but it didn't matter now since the men are gone away from the stables. Mowgli tried to lead Baloo out from the large gates of the stables, but Baloo was sliding down side to side. Mowgli slowly open the gates to check around outside then quickly open them to get them both out. They rushed towards the jungle as Baloo started being himself again, he was beginning to walk properly.

Bagheera jumped down the tree branches and saw them walking fast towards him, "Baloo, are you alright?"

Baloo answered slowly, "Yeah, yeah I'm cool. How long was I asleep?"

"About half a day" Rikki answered his guest.

"Ah, that's life for me" Baloo nodded with a small smile.

While Baloo was getting his head sorted out as Mowgli didn't care because he was happy enough to see that Baloo is alive. Mowgli remembered that of the horses, so he ran back at the front gates of the stables, he placed saddles on the backs of three horses with saddle bags to put some food and water in. Before leaving with the horses, Mowgli caught in the corner of his eye of letters laying on a small table in the very edge of the room. He picked up and tried to read and realised one is about the will and the other is the DNA test to Buldeo. Mowgli soon caught the idea that the letters would be useful for the family to use the money to get a place in Khanhiwara. He placed the letters into one of the saddle bags, and finally, he opened the gate slowly and brought the three horses out, but they were in the mood for a run. Mowgli tried to the pushed them by his hands on their necks, or patting them hard on the side, he even tried to do an eerily growl to scare them, but nothing works. Out from behind, other growls were more louder and scarier which spooked out the horses to make them run off with Mowgli holding tight on the reins dragging him along. Mowgli looked behind him quickly while running between the horses, he saw his two wolf siblings running up from the side, it was his wolf siblings, Luri and Akru.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mowgli asked loudly.

"To help out, what do you think to dash around with these usual creatures!" Arku answered.

Mowgli finally reached up with the horses and he slow down the horses at the same speed with him, while the young wolves kept on the horses running up straight in any direction that Mowgli wants. Kitty and the family were resting down laying against the jungle trees while waiting for Mowgli to arrive. Soon, Kitty heard the sounds of tapping footsteps, she raised up and stared out into the jungle from where the sound was coming from. She first imaged three hours running up towards them and Mowgli in the middle to the right with them, Kitty smiled seeing that he was alright. The family raised up surprisingly to see how Mowgli the horses without anyone noticing him.

Sanjay helped Meshua and Shanti to get on the first horse, then he walked over Mowgli slowly and laid his right hand on Mowgli's right shoulder, "Good luck Mowgli."

They both smiled at each other, to Mowgli Sanjay was the man-like father that he had never had before. Sanjay look upon Mowgli holding the shivering anxious feeling of letting Mowgli go if he gets into deeper trouble. Sanjay turned around and walked over to the second horse and climb onto it's back, right after Sahana walked up to Mowgli, but he noticed that she didn't had a strong face to hold back her tears.

She kneed down infront of him, she begged in a low and sad tone, "Please come us."

"I need to do something with Buldeo otherwise he'll come back for you" Mowgli replied.

Sahana understood that he needs to stay in the jungle because he was his home, she was placing on a supportive smile but she eyes were too weak to not let him out from her sight. Unexpected, Sahana rushed in to hugged him tight and Mowgli hugged her back, he could feel a few, cold tears dropping down from her checks on his back side of his right shoulders. Slowly moving back away and she placed her soft hand upon his check and smiled tearfully, "I promised to come back, be safe."

"I promised" Mowgli whispered as Sahana kissed on his head.

Sahana walked over to the third horse to climb on while Kitty walked over to Mowgli and at that moment they were both quiet and speechless. Mowgli started, "I see you soon."

"Yeah, good luck" Kitty replied.

Mowgli felt really cold as he didn't know what to say as a goodbye, he was about to say something else but then Kitty irrorated which was a relieved because Mowgli had nothing to say.

"Oh, and Mowgli" Kitty said, unexpected Kitty moved forward closer to him and kissed him on the lips, soon Mowgli was beginning to kiss her back. With Kitty's hands resting on his shoulders and Mowgli's hands were out wide from so he wouldn't stop her. After, she moved back and noticed that Mowgli's face was still from the way he was kissing her and that made Kitty giggled. "That's is for not trying to get yourself killed again" Kitty ended as she walks back to the family.

Kitty jumped on the third horse with Sahana at the back, Snajay started the ride first, then Meshua and Shanti, and finally Kitty and Sahana. Mowgli watched as Kitty ride away and after he could no can no longer see her in sight, Mowgli torched his lips with the tip of his fingers, he could still feel the Kitty's kiss and he slowly grew a nice, bliss smile. He turned around with the same smile and by the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of Baloo, Bagheera, Luri and Akru gazing at the happy man-cub from the tree branches.

"Looking good, kid, looking good" Baloo laughed.

"What?" Mowgli asked Bagheera, but the panther only responses with a cheeky grin on his face and laughed a little, "Don't tell me that you haven't had this before?"

"Not in that face, at least?" Baloo replied as he, Bagheera and the young wolves laughed again but a bit louder. Mowgli rolled his eyes ignoring Bagheera's vexing comments, Bagheera jumped down from the tree branch and Mowgli jumped on his back to ride.

"So, what's has been happening while I was sleeping the whole day" Baloo asked.

"Yeah Mowgli, what was your plan for tomorrow?" Luri asked, "We never caught up on that."

"I'll tell you tonight with the pack" Mowgli explained.

Back at the village, Buldeo was drinking lots of wine with his friends by the bomb fire. He felt like to have a little fun to humiliate the family about them doing witchcraft for keeping care of a jungle sorceries. He stands up and walked over with his rifle, he shouted to his friends with an eerily grin, "Get up! Let see how those witchcrafts are going!"

They all raised up cheerfully and followed Buldeo towards the stables, the two men there stand p and aside to let Buldoe passed through. Riswan by Buldeo's side and took the keys to unlock the doors, but once he pressed the key through the keyhole the door unexpectedly was moving wide. Buldeo pushed through the way and pulled up his rifle upwards straight into the dark shadows inside the stables.

"Come Sanjay! Wherever you are!" He shot many times inside the stables, but silence was the only answered he got.

Buldoe dashed through the door looking around the room and saw no one resting around the floor, and by the side of the room the huge bear has disappeared. He caught something missing, on a small table earlier he placed the letters about the will and the DNA test. His breathing was getting louder, harder, and angrier, as his fist tighten his fingers within the palm of his hands and slammed one down on the table. Riswan walked in silently behind as Buldeo turned around with a face filled with rage and humiliation.

"Find that boy, dead or alive I don't care" Buldeo creepy whispered to Riswan but his voice became louder by the second. He walked out the stables and shouted to his friends and a few villagers by to listen, "Call all the men here to with us, if not then leave as cowards. Someone just hunt this brat and shot him!"

All the men told their families to stay in their houses and by tomorrow they will be leaving if they don't wish to hunt down the jungle boy. The eerie look within Buldeo's eyes give the fear shivering the bodies of the villagers. As Mowgli's first step of the plan is going as well as long as no one in the village who is innocent and has done nothing to him, the family, or the jungle. Until tomorrow, then the real thing begins…

 **Hey guys, sorry if I have token so long to write this, but now it's here, hope you guys will like it.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Attack in the Village

Chapter 13

 _Earlier, at night_

Everyone back at the village were so relieved and happy for Sanjay and his family to escape from eth stables from eth help of the jungle boy, Mowgli. However, Buldeo was growing in rage and powerful all over the village, all of the families were shaking inside in fear of what he could do to them. One of the villagers who was very close friend to Sanjay, stayed with his family all very worried for their lives; his wife, and his two young sons. Suddenly, a light sound tapped out through the window and threw out on the floor, the man walked over and lifted it to find out it was a rolled-up paper. He looked outside through the window to know who threw it, but there was only the black shadows and the silence of the jungle. The man unravelled the curious paper and read it, first his eyes looked confused then soon changed to a surprising look like he first seen a miracle occasionally. After fully read it, the man told his wife and sons to go and pack their stuffs quickly tonight, for tomorrow they will be leaving to Khanhiwara.

 _Present, in late morning_

Everything was so quiet and still all of sudden when the first light touches the surface of the jungle from the rising sun. The jungle birds were standing high in the highest tree tops to see below, some small animals were walking around the top cliffs to also see below but mainly at the side where the small man-village is. Even Ikki, the porcupine, and Fred, a Pygmy Hog, and the fast-little giant squirrel, they all came along on the side cliff.

Everyone in the village were all quiet and calm inside their houses, all of the villagers were all packed. Buldeo was sitting on a chair outside underneath the huge tree, resting his feet on a small table with a half empty glass of water. Buldeo's friends were inside setting up their rifles and their guns, ready for the next hurt for the jungle boy, while thinking about what is that jungle brat is doing next.

Riswan walked up slowly and throw a piece a paper on the table to show Buldeo, "They keep passing it around in the whole, they packed their bags and everything."

Buldoe picked up the piece of paper and read it, he replied with a small laughter, "Now, why would he want them to do that? Heading down to Khanhiwara, they might as well head down and live in a swamp."

"Well, whatever that boy wants, he just wanted the villagers to leave for Khanhiwara for some reason. Maybe we should be more prepared with more weapons?"

"What do you think he's going to do, howl us to death?" Buldeo laughed.

Unknowing to the people in the village that that there were creatures leaking up high in the sky. Peaking down upon the small village from their point of view, the four circling around in circles and two each flying in different directions.

"But how did he get the money for the them to stay?" Riswan asked.

At the second, Buldeo's laughing suddenly started to fade away, he remembered that the papers for his will and the DNA test was taken. He knew ate that moment what Mowgli's plan was, Buldeo slowly leaned forward to get his glass for a sip of water, straightening up his back and stretching his arms out. Before his fingers gave a small touch on the glass it started shaking a little, from the table which shaking too. Buldeo dropped his legs down fast off the table, he jumped off from his shaking chair. Buldoe and Riswan walked away in a shock as the rumble shakiness was getting louder, moving, and serious to stare at.

 _Earlier, at night_

The night was beginning to be brightening up by the small, shiny stars in the thin sky and the light from the great moon. The wolf pack called in for another meeting at Council Rock, this time all the adult wolves gathered around as Raksha stands up straight and proud on the top of the Council Rock. All began to look up to their leader and were prepared to listen.

Raksha began, "My Brothers of the Seoni Wolf Pack! Tonight, we shall sleep! Tomorrow, we will set our plan when the sun is at its height!"

"Now, are we all clear for what must be done that day?" Raksha asked, and the pack all answered nodding up and down.

"And, now it will a great duty for the man-cub, Mowgli will lead this plan into action, and he will bring with the help of much greater creatures for the safety of our jungle and to the protect the jungle law."

After the wolf meeting at Council Rock, Raksha quickly had to do another small meeting with some old friends Mowgli knew who helped him fought Shere Khan. Raksha walked down the rocky path to meet the four vultures; Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy.

"So, um, what we are doing here?" Dizzy asked.

"Hey at least it's better than doing nothing all day" Buzzie replied.

"I need you four to look down below and…" Raksha started.

"I know, I know" Ziggy interrupted as he bends his head looking down in between his legs, "I know what it may look like, but It's a feather pointed out at the bottom."

"I mean look down below at the man-village" Raksha corrected Dizzy, he looked up back at her embarrassed, Raksha continued, "To see if it's clear for the plan tomorrow."

"Sure. Great. Anything for the man-cub" they all answered.

"Thank you, you shall be rewards gratefully" Raksha smiled, happy for the vultures to help the man-cub and the wolf pack to protect their jungle.

Raksha walked off to her cave to get some sleep for tomorrow, the vultures were to take to their home spot, before Flaps asked, "So, um, what do you want to do now?"

"I don know… Wait! Don't start that again!" Buzzie answered, as they all began to fly off.

Later that night, Mowgli was walking along with Bagheera and Baloo by his side towards a small place down the south of the jungle not many animals usually go, The Elephants Valley. Everyone in the jungle knows well enough to respect these great creatures, and to keep away in case of any offenders towards them. The group waited by the edge as they watched the elephants gripping around the long grasses and chew them into their mouths.

"Right, I'm going in" Mowgli whispered.

"You sure you don't need any of us to come with you?" Baloo asked tiredly.

"And I surprised you came along with us" Bagheera added looking at Baloo, "You're still tired after what happened earlier, why did you come?"

"Because, I am doing this for my friend, Mowgli, and I bit scare of going to sleep now, in case nothing is going to happen to me, again" Baloo answered.

Unknowing to Baloo and Bagheera that Mowgli has already started walking along the grass alone. Slowly step by step Mowgli walked closer to the main leader of the elephants, he caught the sight of the man-cub coming closer. Mowgli first bended down, stretched his arms out straight across the surface floor, bowed his head as he was showing his respect to them. Before he knew it, a few more elephants came around the leader gazing down upon the young man-cub even the cheerful little elephant marched at the front.

Mowgli slowly rise up on his feet, and with a loud, proud voice he started, "I need you help!"

The noises form the elephants were like the sounds of something caught their attention, as the man-cub continued, "Your jungle is being threatened by man, and we can't do it alone!"

Now the elephants stood silently as Mowgli didn't understand why, while Baloo and Bagheera behind stood nervously watching as the elephants weren't responding to Mowgli's request.

"Should we go over there and help?" Baloo whispered his question.

"No, they'll think that we are crowding them" Bagheera whispered, "It's all up to the man-cub now."

Mowgli took a step forward and he begged loudly, "Please! I have seen enough suffering for once again! Haven't you?"

The little elephant turned around and came up to the leader, he wrapped his little, long truck around the leader's trunk. Gazing upon the little elephants and remembered how the little one was terribly captured by those horrible men. The leader looked back at the man-cub, he could the sorrow through his sure eyes but deep how strong and brave his soul is. The little elephant moved aside as the leader walked towards the man-cub, as his truck low and slowing wrapped around Mowgli's thighs. Mowgli panicky didn't know what to do and so did Baloo and Bagheera as they about to jumped up and run to him. The leader raised Mowgli high as it truck can go, the other elephants lifted up their trucks and make loud, proud noses as they all lifted their trucks as well. Mowgli grew a wide smile on his face as he could feel the greatness and the relief from the elephants for they agreed to help him. Baloo and Bagheera smiled at what miracle Mowgli has once again do from the elephants.

"Well done man-cub" they both thought to themselves.

 _Present, late morning_

All of the villagers looked out from the windows of their houses, as the rumbly shakiness was covering all over the floor of the village. The pans and pots trembled down from the shelfs down to the ground, children were holding close to their parents tight. Mostly the people began believing that it was probably just an earthquake, but this felt quite different that the shakiness isn't from the underneath their bare feet but instead something banging hard against the floor. Buldeo look across the side for he heard felt the rumbling is coming from the back of the village, across the fields of long grass and stared deep into the jungle. What didn't occur to him or anyone in the village, was that there weren't any buffalos in the field. Suddenly, the rumbling shaky sound transformed into a sound of marching feet rushing in straight towards the village. Buldeo recognised that kind of sound as a swallow panic feeling started flooding inside his blood to his mind. His legs began shaking as well as the floor was, while his bumping hard in every beat at the same time as he takes a step as he turned around and ran back to his mates.

"Stampede!" Buldeo yelled.

The rumbling march echoed through the jungle, all the creatures big and small rushed to the side to get of their way. First were those big buffalos from the fields leading the way with a few of the wolves on the sides so the buffalos will all go straight on a group. At the back was the large, great elephants marching behind with a few rhinos in the small gaps between. The whole wolf pack were keeping them all on the side, so they guide the jungle animals straight towards the village. Baloo and Bagheera by the sides of the elephants close to the back, with Mowgli's wolf siblings; Sura, Luri, Akru and Grey brother. Mowgli was riding on the back of the leader of the elephants, staring straight the village feeling a bit anxious for he didn't want anyone to get hurt more. Everyone knew what Mowgli them to do when they attack the village; not to kill but scare Buldeo and his friends away and knock down their houses, leave the villagers free. Mowgli put his head back into action as he remembered what Buldeo has done to Baloo, Kitty and his man-family, his left hand was close to his blade ready to take it out.

Everyone in the village on the village spotted the unbelievable sight of the jungle animals all running on the fields towards them. The villagers knew that it was time to start picking up their bags and rush out of their houses as quick as possible. Excepted the hunters didn't know what was happening, didn't know what to do, while gripping on tight on their rifles in their hands. The villagers rushed to the side of the village as some of them surprisingly screamed as the animals started banging through the village. The buffalos hit and scarred the sides of the houses by their sharp horns, while the wolves waited till they spotted one of the hunters. But the hunters were shocked in fear of the rushing animals, a few ran away but stayed with their rifles while trying to dodge out of the way from the animals. They never noticed of the wolves jumping out from nowhere and knocked them down or gripped hard on their rifles by their strong teeth and throw it away. Now, some of the hunters ran away cowardly from the vicious wolves and even jumped into the still river. The friendly vultures flew down and scare the life of the hunters and to scare them away or distract them from the wolf attacks, and even Chil the kite flew by the help by scratching on the heads or faces. The sneaky mongoose, Rikki Tikki Tavi quickly crawled into the hunter's clothing and crawled all around their bodies, and scratching, and biting their skins until he could try to knock them down on the ground. The great elephants marched in and they spared out to trembled over the whole village. They lifted themselves up on two feet and by a second the land back down but banged their front feet through the roofs of the houses like standing on a twig and breaking it in half. Some of the elephants used their heads to knock down the houses or their trunks to pull tall, strong trees and throw them at the houses or to scare the hunters away. Buldoe and a few of his friends were still dodging away from the jungle animals, Mowgli up high on the leader of the elephants spotted Buldeo down below. Mowgli decided to take his attack as he jumped off, landed on eth huge tree in the centre of the village and leaded out to attacked Buldeo. Knocking the cruel man down Mowgli snatched his rifle and swing it hard against the rough ground breaking the bottom parts into broken bits. Mowgli gazed upon Buldeo's cowardly face and he saw the jungle boy's range, fury through his eyes even without saying a word it scared Buldeo to death.

Two of the hunters were taking aim at the jungle animals and ready to take shot, unknowing that something else was behind them. They recognised the same shaped, scary shadow growing up huge on its two feet. They slowly turned around as the sound of its breathing rings a bell in their ears. A huge bear roared out loud and eerie at them, the hunters moved away fast, but they trembled down to the ground. Baloo landed back down on all fours and roared again but louder and more eerie and swing his paws at them, the hunters rushed up and ran away. Baloo only giggled after they ran off, unknowing that another hunter was hiding behind aiming at Baloo. The hunter was ready to fire till he heard a more growling breathing from above him, he slowly looked up and spotted something with black fur even the sun behind doesn't need to describe what it was. The black panther roared out with spiteful tone and the hunter took a few steps backwards, unexpectedly the black panther leaped off over the hunter, but he fell backwards and landed on the rough floor on the front side. The hunter raised his head and saw the eerie of the black panther staring at him like he was the panther's prey. The hunter crawled away backwards and rushed off away but then chased by a few buffalos.

Mowgli's wolf siblings were doing great on their attacks on the hunters, they did each indivisibly or as a team. One of the hunters, Buldeo's friend who wrapped the wire loop on Grey was nearly attacked from Grey, but the young wolf kept crawling towards the hunter while growling eerily. The hunter was walking away close to the river from the young wolf, unknowing that there another wolf, Akru behind the hunter. Near the edge of the river, Grey took the huge leap forward to scare the hunter backward, but the man tripped over back from the side of Akru and fell into the river.

The wolf siblings reunite by the river, Sura commented, "Nice attack Grey."

"Thanks, he deserved it" Grey smiled.

Akru cheered, "Oh yeah., that's how we did it! That's how we took down the man! That's how…"

"Akru!" Luri irrupted, "We get, calm yourself, come on there's still things to do."

Another hunter free and spotted the little elephant in a clear path chasing after another hunter. The hunter thought of how much that creature could be worth to sell, he reached out behind to grab his rifle while keeping his eye focus on the little elephant. However, he couldn't find it behind he looked back and only saw Kamya holding up the rifle. Kamya banged the back of the rifle right at the stomach of the hunter, he fell down with he hands holding on to his belly. Kamya looked up at the little elephants and it looked back, Mowgli saw the whole thing and noticed the innocent from Kamya just like from the little elephant. Kayma noticed Mowgli from the side of a house, they both nodded at each other as Mowgli grew a small smile showing his forgive. Mowgli observed that half of the jungle animals were soon running out from the village, Mowgli run up to Kamya for he needed to spread some instructions.

"Go to the villagers and tell them that some people are coming to give them a ride to Khanhiwara" Mowgli ordered. Kamya nodded and rush to tell the villagers so they get a move on their journey.

Unknowing to anyone, some of the wolves heard a strange noise from behind the village coming from the jungle. "Raksha!" one wolf shouted which caught Raksha's attention, "More men are coming!"

Raksha turned around spotted a strange thing that likes man-tricks, she was about to order the pack to attack on the thing till someone got out from the thing. It was Sanjay with a few other men in the car with him, they all got out but one of them was Sahana and Kitty came out from the back. Raksha smiled thankfully and ordered the wolf pack, "Everyone retreat back into the jungle."

The wolf pack did as what their leader ordered them to, some of the other jungle animals were just about to leave at the same time as the wolf pack. A few of them were knocking down houses and attacking a few hunters, however when the men came over they quickly rushed off back into the jungle, but a few elephants stumbled upon the houses. Sanjay and his friends took out their guns and aimed at the other hunters who laid down cowardly. Kitty stand close to the Sanjay and the others by the car in case of danger. Sahana walked at the edge of the village staring the destruction of the village, all of the houses have been crumbled down to the ground in pieces, the floor has been patterned by many footprints in all shape and sizes. Sahana was deadly shocked about how much the whole village has somehow disappeared in a small, light brown cloud of dust cover the whole floor, it was some part of her true home. But at that moment, it didn't matter to Sahana but all she wanted was to see if Mowgli was still alright, even it was last night she just couldn't stand Mowgli fighting alone. There, she spotted the jungle boy in a distance on the other side of the village, by the side of buffalos and elephants. A smile grew on her face as she was blissed to Mowgli alive and well.

While, Sanjay and his friends helped out with the villagers and caught more hunters of Buldeo, down hiding behind a tree Buldeo secretly taking out a small gun from the inside of his jacket. He carefully aimed it at Mowgli with both deep, rage, scary eyes focus on eth jungle boy. Sahana hear the click sound form the gun, she turned her head around and spotted the cruel man aiming at Mowgli. She rushed towards Buldeo and hold the gun down away from aiming at Mowgli, Buldeo viciously raged right at Sahana trying to pull her away. Mowgli noticed this and ran straight towards them to help out Sahana, Sanjay and Kitty was racing towards them. Forgetting that Buldeo had his finger on the trigger and unexpected the awful sound shot right out in front of Sahana. Mowgli stopped from hearing that awful sound, most of the wolves raised their heads looking from any man with their guns. Sahana looked down at her front side of her belly, that part where her blue dress was all cover in red and it started growing wider. She looked right back at Buldeo showing a look meaning no regrets. During that slow moment, as though time never existed, Sahana was falling backwards and hit the rough ground as t felt like she was taking another shot in the stomach.

"No!" Mowgli cried, rushing towards Sahana.

Buldeo ran away keeping the gun in the inside pocket, Mowgli finally reached to Sahana with one hand on her belly and the other resting hard on the ground. Sanjay came up and his friends one was rushing to the medical bag to help her in any way as possible. Kitty was standing crying with her hands togethering covering her nose and mouth. Mowgli look over Sahana's head trying to see through her eyes if there any a glimpse of life still fighting within her. Sahana's were in deadly trouble like falling down into a pit for forever and only seeing the darkness, she was reaching her hand out to hold Mowgli's hand. While Sanjay and his friends were trying to help to heal the shot, Mowgli and Sahana looked at each other like they were the only ones around.

"It's fine, Mowgli" Sahana whispered softly, "I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine."

Mowgli panicky shook his head side by side as he knew that things at this moment weren't fine at all. He felt water floating up into his eyes and tears began to slide out, as Sahana continued "Mowgli, Mowgli listen to me, remember what I taught you. Once you live your life you reborn a new one, when you see something in this jungle that reminds you of me, then I'll be that creature and I'll be there for you even if you can't see me."

Mowgli didn't quite understand from the way of the reincarnation, but it did calm him down a bit. Sahana whispered one last thing, "I love you."

"Maji" Mowgli whispered gently. He could imagen of Akela saying all of there things to him if Mowgli was there when he died. Suddenly, Sahana's hand was started failing to lift itself, now it was falling slowly without a movement while Mowgli still holding that hand. Her face looked so still and her faded away from the bright colours of life, falling the secret stopped like gazing at a forever frame. Mowgli couldn't believe, Sahana was gone, no matter times Mowgli tries to shake her hand to wake her up, or how hard Sanjay and his friends tried to help her, Sahana was really gone and she's not coming back. His blood went cold and nearly frozen like he wasn't living anymoreWarm tears slided down on Mowgli's check and dropped down on Sahana's still face as he tried calm down his heartbroken breathing.

Aside, Kitty leaned forward like she wanted to get all the tears out from her eyes, wiping them the wetness with her hands covering her entire face. Sahana was like a close family member to her, like aunty to Kitty, watching this deep depression expressing from Mowgli images her of losing her mother at that age. Creeped up behind Kitty, a dark man stretching his left hand out towards Kitty with the small gun in the other hand. Mowgli's eyes focused on Sahana but the tearful water in the corner of his eye made him switched his attention to the figure behind Kitty. The dark man pulled Kitty away by his left hand and pointed the gun at her head, panicky wiggling her legs while tried to escape.

Sanjay and his friends turned around and noticed, "Buldeo! Stop! Let her go!"

"Don't follow me" Buldoe ordered, as he moved with Kitty towards the car. His friends were hiding behind rushed up to get into the car. As they reached up to the car, Buldeo pushed Kitty inside the back while Buldeo pointed the gun at Sanjay and the others. Mowgli range was now overflooding into his mind, he just wants to attack Buldeo, take out this blade and tear him into pieces, but he didn't want to get Kitty hurt, or worse killed.

"Please Buldeo, let the girl go!" Sanjay begged.

Buldeo ignored them and jumped into the front as Riswan was driving the car, the wheels rushed off into a spin and drove fast away. Mowgli couldn't just Buldeo get away from this, not again, so Mowgli did what he felt was right he started to run. Mowgli started running to follow the car and not lose track form it.

"Mowgli!" Sanjay yelled, wanting Mowgli to stopped knowing how much anger is raging upon the boy and desperately wanted to punish Buldeo for his crimes. However, Mowgli ignore Sanjay and continued running as fast as the wind. "Dammit!" he shouted to himself with his hands in a hard grip against his head, he just lost a close friend and now maybe two more children. It was like a pattern to him; he first lost his baby son, next his best friend, then nearly lost Shanti and now his best friend's wife. He asked his friends to just check on the villagers while Snajay stands alone thinking about getting the same dead, torture feeling though his head.

Running without his legs feeling tired Mowgli didn't want another one he loved to get hurt. He lost Sahana and she was like a mother to him from the man-society, reminding him of losing Akela all over again. Mowgli would not let it happen to Kitty, not on his watch…

 **I know, I know it's bit of shock at I end, I hated this as much as you do but it's like all movies they need to a good, unexpected turn point, it's like when Akela died. In fact, there's a pattern like this in the other Disney movies where usually the mother dies. This is because in the early 1940s, Walt Disney bought a home for his parents. His friends from eths studio fix the furnace, but when his mom and dad moved in, the furnace leaked, and his mother died. Walt blamed himself from the death of his mother, and it was quite a tradition, so I thought I could use this in this story.**

 **Now, Buldeo has kidnapped Kitty, and it's up to Mowgli to save her. So, what do you think? Please leave some comments, and I'll see you soon…**


	14. Chapter 14: Chase down the Train

Chapter 14

Legs were getting tired, sweaty water sliding down Mowgli's hot forehead to the top tip of his eyebrows few of them sometimes buried the side of his eyes. Running as fast as Mowgli could, pushing his hard foot against the rough floor so he could still try to see the sight of the car, till unfortunately the car was too fast for Mowgli to catch and he could no longer see it. Mowgli tried to keep moving but his legs were starting to get too tired, beginning to slow down while gazing straight ahead. This is the guilt feeling crawling right back at him, the feeling of giving up when you came so far, he let Buldeo get away again, he let Kitty get kidnapped, and worst of the worst he got a loved one killed.

The feeling was heavying upon Mowgli making him fell on his knees then his flat hands banging down on the rough ground. Staring down hard at the soft surface of the grass like placing all of his focus onto the ground. The dead still jungle surrounding around the tired, young, jungle boy in a deep silence and Mowgli's breathing echoes as it's only sound. The long branches filled with green leaves covered Mowgli in the shadows, shaded him away from the sunlight. The tall grass stood silently still as well as the trees, and there no torch of the wind bowling coldly on Mowgli's back.

Down behind the tall, jungle trees rushing feet coming towards him, but Mowgli couldn't be bothered to turn around and look back to see what it is. The closer louder the footsteps get closer, the slower they become meaning that someone is now already there beside Mowgli.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" Baloo spoken with a soft voice to Mowgli, but Mowgli didn't answer back he only looked down upon the still grass.

"At least you are not hurt or killed" Baloo said in a positive tone to cheer up the man-cub, but Mowgli still didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry kid, I'm so sorry, but right now we got to save another one, come on" Baloo walked past slowly predicting that Mowgli would just get up straight away and walk on beside Baloo, but Mowgli didn't.

"What's the point?" Mowgli said in a low tone, Baloo stooped and asked Mowgli to repeat himself once more. The man-cub raised up slowly and repeated, "I said what's the point? I already got one killed one killed and now… I don't know what to do."

"I know, life is hard, but if…" Mowgli interrupted Baloo.

"Oh, come on Baloo, I wasn't expecting life to be so easy! Or, perhaps anyone, even the stupidest dear would expected or to know how my life is expected! You know you animals, or man they all have a purpose for them to do in their life. And me… I got always get someone hurt, so yeah you know exactly that life is hard!" Mowgli slandered down hard and sat right back down with his right hand up the side of his head.

"Well we could really understand our own lives unless you tried to talk to it, it's just like the bare…"

"Stop! Just, stop! It doesn't work like that anymore!" Mowgli stand up again and ranged out.

"Now, would that nice woman allow you to say that" Baloo mentioned about Sahana and then Mowgli went completely silent, while secretly gripping tight his fingers into a fist and shutting his eyes tight so he could see blackness. Baloo continued, "Don't tell me she died for nothing, because from where I saw her we called that courage for goodness-snake Mowgli. And what Akela, did he died for nothing when Shere Khan killed and you rushed back to for his honour. So, what would Akela say about this?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Mowgli couldn't stand to hear it anymore, he couldn't bear to hear one more word about the deaths of Akela and Sahana. Mowgli raged up to Baloo and started banging hard angrily against the big, brown bear. No matter how hard Mowgli bangs his fists against Baloo's skin, or how loud Mowgli cries out in rage, Baloo never moved he just Mowgli let go of his anger. After a few hits and bangs and cries, Mowgli slowly started to stop, and his fists transforms into flat hands and his cries transformed into slow, soft breathing. Baloo watched the young man-cub calms down and Mowgli gradually feel back to his knees, then Baloo sat down with Mowgli leaning down on Baloo's belly. Mowgli relaxes against Baloo's gentle fur as Baloo's paw patted softly on Mowgli's back.

"Did I ever tell you that when around your age, I had a really rough time as a cub?" Baloo asked, Mowgli nodded side to side. "I moved places a lot, then I lost my family; father, ami and my little brother. That's when I learn about the bare necessities of life."

Mowgli rises his head in a curious look facing Baloo, "The jungle gave me that lesson for everything that I need to know. No matter how bad, or worst things get you can still try to make things right for others and for yourself." Mowgli was getting a confusable feeling as he looked up at those warming, brown eyes of Baloo as he looked down upon the young man-cub. Baloo smiley asked, "Are you going to give up?" Mowgli smiled back and nodded up and down, "Well, let's get go."

Baloo raised up on all fours and Mowgli jumped up on top of Baloo's back, before took off Mowgli said, "Thank you Baloo."

"Any time kid" Baloo said, then he took running straight in the direction where the car driven by.

Burly with the sight at the start when Kitty open her eyes, she blinked a few times before looking around and remembering what happened. Bumped hard against her head the side at the back of the car Kitty saw the three men sitting in the middle lay, then Buldeo at the front with Riswan driving. Kitty quickly noticed close her big, light brown bag by the other side close by the tip of her toes. Slowly reaching her right out towards the top of the bag to open and pick up something useful for her to escape; her phone to call for help.

Nearly opening the top of the bag, till an eerie voice appeared, "You won't find any help around" Buldeo looked up at the middle mirror and stare at Kitty, "There's no signal."

Kitty kept on a straight face and slowly moved back laying on the side, she replied, "You could have help Sahana before you ran away cowardly."

"She shouldn't have got into the way" Buldeo calmly like he doesn't regret it at all.

Kitty's jaw just dropped as she couldn't believe what she just said, "You just murdered someone and that's the first you say about it!"

Buldeo first responded with silence then answered back, "Accidents happens."

"Just like what that jungle brat is going to get again" Riswan added, but unexpected that Buldeo gave him a mad, death stare.

Kitty went cold and still, imagining if the same thing from what happened to Sahana could happen to Mowgli, soon change feeling confused and curious about what Riswan meant "again." "What did you mean?" Kitty asked, but there was no response from any of the men, then she asked directly to Buldeo, "You mean you tried to kill Mowgli before?"

Buldeo was first in dead silent while staring out through the window, then suddenly splashed out with rage words in a different language as he banged his right hand hard on the front side. Kitty looked back at Riswan and knew that Buldeo wouldn't let him speak a word about it, she can't get out, she can't give any signals for help, the only thing she can do was praying for a miracle to happen.

To change the situation, Riswan slipped his left hand down to the side in the middle of the car and picked up long paper and gave it Buldeo. The paper is listed with different times but one in the middle had an ink circle around, "1:35."

Rushing fast towards the high cliffs which can catch the beautiful view of the jungle, with the sun hanging high in the sky. Baloo and Mowgl reached up to the highest point of the cliff, Mowgli stand up carefully, so he doesn't hurt Baloo's back, while scanning around to find Buldeo and his gang as they captured Kitty. Out from behind, a black fur creature walked out from the shadows underneath jungle trees to the side.

Mowgli turned his head and smiled, "Bagheera."

Bagheera walked to the side and smiled back, "Good to see fine, man-cub."

Mowgli knew that Bagheera didn't want to mention anything about Sahana's death, so he respected that and replied, "I fine, really."

Bagheera and Baloo trusted Mowgli's calm words as he was really fine for now, then they all quickly went back to scan the whole view of the was found yet till a flock of birds caught their attention as they jumped off from tree branches and flew off in fear away from something. Mowgli jumped off from Baloo's back walked close to the edge of the cliff focus on where those birds were and see what was underneath the trees, till it rushed out. Mowgli spotted the car as it was in a great speed like a fast river tide, Mowgli followed further up ahead in it's direction to know where it is going. If Mowgli can reroll his memory for what is up ahead, he can remember a huge, long thing one of man's greatest tricks to creature to carry along many people into it and ride along, and loud, smoky sound at the top of its head.

"They are heading towards the train" Mowgli stated knowing their escape plan.

"The train?" Baloo asked himself as he doesn't know much of man's tricks as much to Mowgli, he walked up to Mowgli's side. he looked down and noticed how far the car is from where they are, he advised, "Sorry, they are far off and it will be too slow if walk off from here."

"Baloo's right, man-cub" Bagheera agreed, "We can get more help from the pack if we go back."

Baloo and Bagheera turned around and started to walk back, Mowgli stares the view for a second then slowly turned around and followed them. Thinking that it was the only way to help Kitty and get back on Buldeo, but suddenly Mowgli stopped and looked back the view. Baloo and Bagheera spotted as they realised that Mowgli stopped, wondering what is he was doing they walked over and asked, "Mowgli|? Hey kid, you're alright?"

"Can you do me a little favour?" Mowgli turned back face to face and asked Baloo and Bagheera, they both looked at each other confused but both nodded as their answered. Mowgli said, "Can you tell ami and the pack, that I'm sorry for everything that happened, and I tried to as best to be wolf, and her son. And I love her, I love them all." Bagheera quickly noticed Mowgli's hands were stretched out and shaking a little. Mowgli continued, "You are right, it is too slow down this cliff to catch Buldoe, but there's always another way."

Mowgli turned around back facing the view of the jungle, Baloo and Bagheera didn't like the idea in what Mowgli has in mind. "Mowgli?" they asked, but the man-cub answered in only silence, suddenly Mowgli was walking towards the edge of the cliff changed into running. "Man-cub stop! Kid wait" Mowgli ignored they warnings, Bagheera tried to jump in Mowgli's way to stopped but it was too late. Mowgli ran off far and wide away as though he was running on air, quickly he was falling down but he wasn't wearing a scared looked on his face. As fast as times flies, Mowgli was getting closer to the trees below and with his arms out wide enough to catch a vein and swing him hard to the tree branches and swing more. From all of the racing and the hunting he has done with the pack, he has learned to use the tree tops and the veins to make himself run fast as a wolf then faster as the wind. Baloo and Bagheera gazed upon where Mowgli has fallen with their surprised eyes, and all the unexpected shocks were throwing hard at their faces.

"I can't believe I let him do that in my sight" Bagheera said.

"But, how are we going to tell Raksha he made us came all this way, just to commit suicide" Baloo asked, unknowing to them that Mowgli survived the fall.

Bagheera said, "That was the most ridiculous, reckless…"

"Miracle!" Baloo irrupted.

"How exactly is that a miracle?" Bagheera looked confused from what Baloo said to finish his sentence.

"Look!" Baloo pointed with his eyes staring at the moving branches and howling Mowgli makes when he's running on the branches and swinging on veins. Baloo began to cheerer loud and blissful, "Yes, he's done! Ah, I love that cub!"

"Well, love as you can because I'm going to kill him soon" Bagheera said angrily for Mowgli's unexpected event, but Baloo laughed for Bagheera being over dramatic. Bagheera ran up to the edge of a narrow path near which leads them down to ground level. "Come on, we need to catch up with him" Bagheera said, feeling that Mowgli is still under his care and is sure that he must still protect.

Baloo run up to Bagheera before the panther started off rushing, first Baloo warned, "I might not be as fast as I was coming here."

"Then rolled down" Bagheera answered sarcastically, "I think that would make you more faster than you are running."

Kitty was looking outside of the windows hoping to see where exactly she was going and if there's a chance of escaping. She knew that she was heading to a train station from what Riswan mentioned about the perfect timing he suggested to Buldeo. Deciding when they arrived Kitty could try to run off away.

Before Kitty said directly Buldeo, "There's no point of keeping me now, you can let me go."

"And then, you'll go to the police? Besides, how many rupees do you think we can get if we return the daughter of a captain?" Buldeo eyed at Kitty as she began to really worry about what they are going to do to her, she laid back and brought her knees tightly close to chest and wrapped her arms around them.

As the jungle was all in a quiet position, and loud, smoky noise alerted everything in it's surroundings. Rising out the steamy smokes at the head of the train, they were more greyer than the clouds in the dull sky. The whole metal skin was covered in a deep black colour, all to the head to the end. The long, thick, black train tracks were attached deep within the soil in the ground, leading on and on till the end. Many people were leaving off the train being told from the driver and the other workers. Rushed by in a second, the car dashed unexpected and stopped close the side of the train.

Buldeo walked out fast towards the driver, "When you start again?"

The driver answered, "Not for another hour, or more…"

"Make it surer" Buldeo eerily ordered, he wanted to get a move on before he might get a caught.

The driver tried to explain, "But there's going to be a…"

Buldoe rapidly gripped hard on the driver's shirt and lifted him up a little, the tone of voice spooky risen, "If you are not going to assist me, then I advise you get out of my way!" annoyed, Buldeo threw the driver down hard to the rough ground.

"Bring the girl!" Buldeo ordered.

Before kitty could try to get out from the car and run away, Buldeo's friend quickly gripped tight on her arms and pulled her out from the car. Kitty tried to get them off but the harder she tried the harder her struggle will be from the men hold on her arms. They pulled Kitty into the second carriage away from the head of the train, the carriage was filled with large, wooden boxes and bar cages. The couldn't hold the girl down so they decided to lockd her up in a cage, Kitty nearly slipped out one of the men but was pulled back and threw in hard into one of the dark cages. One of Buldeo's friend know the ways of controlling a train, he started off the engine and the rumbling feeling shaken throughout the whole train from top to bottom.

While, as far from the car but running closer to it, Mowgli felt every step he takes off from the huge tree branches lifts him further and swinging on every long vein to pull him further closer. His eyes focus only straight ahead making him believe that he is getting closer by the second. No matter how strong the wind is to push against him, no matter how many branches he has to dough through, Mowgli isn't giving up now. He came this far, he would not let another of his love ones get hurt again, not on his watch. As he nearly reached up to them, his ears caught a loud noise beating up in light, grey smoke, Mowgli recognised that it was train but knowing now that the train is starting to leave. Mowgli began to rush off again; running and jumping on the tree branches and swinging on veins further and faster. He could the fell the speed of the train getting closer, and closer, till it was close enough for him to stop to look and think about how he is going to sneak in there. From his short view the train was riding faster than he excepted, rushing by as fast as the wind can blow. Mowgli thought of the consequences of the lifeless risks you could take, but he reminded himself that Kitty is in danger and he wouldn't let a claw or a knife or a bullet torch her skin, so he decided to take the risk. Mowgli took a few steps back on a huge tree branch, then after a second Mowgli took off in a great speed and jumped off far from the edge. Felt like flying when Mowgli lets go swinging off from the veins, Mowgli was aiming in the right spot, but he was close to the edge of the train. Finally, banged hard on the roof and quickly rolled into the centre.

The men in the third carriage felt the loud, bang noise from the roof but on a different carriage. "Did you heard?" one asked the others, "Yeah, could be a fallen branch" they answered.

Mowgli landed on the carriage two away from where the men and Kitty are staying. He risen up half way while sitting down, then slowly risen more starting to stand slowly on his feet. His head felt dizzy, shaken a little side to side just to get it back in place because he loses his balance he will fall off. Mowgli crawled carefully to the end of the carriage and looked down seeing the door open to the next carriage. Laid his hands on the other end of the next carriage and swing himself down smoothly, he first looked around and then slowly open the rusty, black metal door with a clean window close to the top. Mowgli entered inside the new carriage with his wide eyes wide open to focus on his surroundings, with his right hand close to blade ready to slide it out for any attacks. When someone new enters inside the jungle for the first and it can be scary, that is what it's like for Mowgli when he enters somewhere man-like place, somewhere unknowing for him. He doesn't much understand most of man's tricks, all the dark, cruel ones' man uses against each other, sometimes Mowgli could feel those weapons laying in these wooden boxes. He scans around, and it's seems alright until he caught a strange, banging sound of fallen boxes from the carriage behind. Mowgli bended down so his whole body is below the window level, in case whatever didn't see him.

Entered slowly outside the carriage, Mowgli carefully leaped over the gap between the carriages as he still bended down below the window level. Mowgli slowly open the door responding with a creaking sound as the bottom of the door rubs against the wooden floor. Entering in slowly step by step while rising and unbending his knees, Mowgli noticed that in this carriage was filled more wooden boxes but something inside felt more eerily and darker. As he passed a long pile of boxes standing on each other, hidden on the side shocked Mowgli as he caught a very still, small, staring owl. Quickly calmed down happily that was it was just a bird, but the owl looked too still. Mowgli reached his left hand out to tap on the head, then nothing happens, starting to rub softly on the skin it felt really but too hard. The spooky feeling shaken through his arm to the top of his head a down to the tip of his toes. Mowgli then opened up a wooden box and saw that it was filled with rusty objects; cups, lamps, plates, and a few small tools.

A creaking noise rumbled down on the floor as someone ahead stepped on an uneven wood, Mowgli quickly sliced out his blade keeping the sharp pointy end facing front. Tip toe how carefully as he could to get closer to see what it is, so he doesn't step on a spot of the floor creating that creaking sound. There two large boxes infront in a line as Mowgli was crawler closer to nearly looked over the edge. In a deadly silence, nothing was caught in Mowgli's sight as he had a confused look in his eyes. Suddenly, a small creature jumped up and flew right at Mowgli's face and starting scratching and dug it's small but shape claws in his skin. Mowgli wiped his hands through the air as he tried to hit and catch the creature, but it was crawling fast all around the top of his body. The squeaky, cute noses the creature makes rings a bell to Mowgli, and sooner Mowgli caught the shape of the creature and figured out what it was, a small, brown, wide mongoose.

"Rikki?" Mowgli asked.

Surprised for both, the creature quickly stopped as rushed back up facing Mowgli, "Man-cub! I wondered where the hell you ran off to."

"How did you get here so quick?"

"The vultures own me for mistaken think of a perfect meal" Rikki answered as he jumped on Mowgli's shoulder, "You found Kitty yet?"

"Not yet, but this is last carriage, there's more to search, come on" Mowgli courage feeling luckily now there's chance for Mowgli to find Kitty much quicker with a bit of help laying on his shoulders.

In case the men decided to walk through the carriages to look out for the man-cub, Mowgli thought of going up back to the roof, so they would see him. Outside again leaped onto the next carriage, Mowgli jumped high and his hands held the edge hard, Rikki jumped over fully and Mowgli easily climbed over. Rikki climb up quickly back on Mowgli's shoulder as the man-cub began walking along softly so doesn't try to bang noises. When moving on to the next carriage, Mowgli calmly jumped over the huge gap in between the carriages as he though to himself it's like jumping off from a high tree branch. He needed to check if Kitty is trapped in this carriage but without being spotted by the men. An idea popped up in his head; Mowgli quickly gripped a small vein from a passing tree, wrapped it around Rikki's waist and carefully low him down so Rikki could see through the windows on the side of the carriages.

"Oh my God!" Rikki shouted in terror, "On my life, it's horrible!"

"Rikki!? What is it?!" Mowgli shouted, growing an eerily, anxious feeling.

"Everything's pink!" Rikki cried.

A confused look was still on Mowgli's face, "What!?"

Mowgli quickly pulled Rikki back up and the mongoose was shivering in fear throughout his entire small body. Mowgli over the end of the carriage and jumped prudently, he noticed the window on the door is covered in something black. Before opening the door, Rikki warned him, "No, wait! It's terrible! Don't go there!" but Mowgli ignored Rikki as his hand twisted the nobble, "NOOOO!"

The open welcomed with the brightest colours on fabrics coved all over the room inside the carriage. Some were plain fabrics, and some were printed fabrics of birds and flowers and many more different beautiful patterns. The door had a black fabric cover the window from eth inside. All the mixes of the coloured fabrics certainly brighten the though for Mowgli, thinking so blissful and beautiful. Mowgli spotted the widow that Rikki looked through and noticed that it was covered with a light pink fabric.

"It's just a pink fabric" Mowgli corrected for Rikki was terrified of.

"In that exact colour of pink, why would that do?! I mean why!?" Rikki dramatically asked.

"You're scared of the colour pink?" Mowgli asked.

"It's the colour inside the skin when a snake tries to eat me. They are all friendly and softly, then the next thing you know you got an early trick to the afterlife. What you people blind to colours of death?"

Annoyed, Rikki jumped off and entered outside for he couldn't take another second looking at that colour fabric. Mowgli understood now why Rikki didn't like the colour the colour pink. He could remember when Kaa, the giant python tried to him and imagen what happens if she succeeded, it shivered to forget and think back on the mission. Mowgli and Rikki jumped over to the next carriage but decided to walk through the inside. Mowgli crawled through the carriage passing a few wooden boxes and small bar cages. Mowgli could feel the cold freeze blowing upon his chest. Started to think about it; how is there so much cool wind is in here and you could the sounds of the trains wheels spinning on the railways tracks. To answer those questions was the fact that in this carriage a large door was wide open. Shocked, Mowgli dotted a one of the men laying back on balance pile of wooden boxes with his black rifle next to his legs. Mowgli quickly bended with his eyes just above the height of the boxes, it seems that the man had his eyes closed as he was half asleep. Sliding his sight down to the bottom right Mowgli caught a small bar cage but with someone in it, Mowgli has found Kitty.

Kitty brought her cold legs close to her warm chest with wrapped her brushed arms wrapped around her legs. Resting her head in between her knees while closing her eyes tight as she is trying to hold back the tears coming out from her eyes. She thought to herself that she's a tough girl, she can't cry or wine now, she has to do something. But how those men will just throw her hard back in again or do worst as punishment for escaping. He sat by close to the bar door of the cage, so she can get a bit a light instead of sitting in the black shadows. Rapidly, a piss sound caught Kitty's ear as she lifted her head slowly, scanned around outside the cage and saw nothing with her weak eyes, until she spotted one unexcepted, happy face.

"Mowgli?" She whispered to herself.

Mowgli laid his finger straight down in the middle of his mouth, telling Kitty to try to be quiet. The only problem is Mowgli doesn't know how to get Kitty out of the cage. Kitty squeezed her face against the bars to look at the man by the right side, she is sure remembered that the man has the keys on his side. To tell Mowgli; she twisted her wrist infront of the lock meaning for the key, then pointed to man. Nodded, Mowgli understood now that the key is with the man. Mowgli crawled around the boxes, by the side is gap between the side wall of the train and the boxes which the man is laying against. Mowgli rushed to hide in the gap, keeping his back facing the side of the boxes as though he was camouflaging. Pecking out his head to check if the man is still half asleep with his eyes close, Mowgli slowly reached his head out to steel the keys. Gently lifting them up out from the man's side pocket, unfortunately one of the keys banged against one another creating a soft, metal sound. Suddenly the man was flicking his eyes meaning he is waking up, Mowgli rushed back to the side of the boxes. The man has finally woken up but didn't noticed Mowgli as the man-cub holds his breath just to keep himself quiet. More unfortunate, Mowgli's left foot accidently stepped on a creaking spot on the floor as he quickly lifted his left foot off and hold his breath tighter. Kitty held her breath and gripping tight on the bars and Rikki held his breath but was prepared to attack the man.

"Hey!" another man from the front of the carriage, "Buldeo wants to talk with all of us!"

Heard it as clear as crystal, the man walked off with his rifle unnoticed of the creaking and key sounds. As the men shut the door of the carriage, Mowgli rushed to Kitty and trying to find the right key to open the cage.

"Oh my God" Rikki said as he reached up with Mowgli and Kitty, "What is he deaf or something?"

"Maybe it's his right ear?" Mowgli assumed.

Mowgli finally opened the cage quickly but not as quick as Kitty rushed and hugged him tight, Mowgli felt how she was terrified, depressed, losing hope. "I sorry" Mowgli gently whispered, then he felt wet drops of tears falling upon his shoulders from Kitty's eyes.

"No, it wasn't your fault, I was just…" Kitty stammered, losing her words.

"It's fine, I got you now" Mowgli calmed Kitty down, they both blissful smiled and so did Rikki a little. "Let's go home"

Mowgli, Kitty and Rikki entered outside the carriage ready to leave the train, they all leaped over the gap; with Rikki on Mowgli's shoulders, and Mowgli handed Kitty to help her jumped over. Thinking it would be better if their walking on the roof so that they would get caught by Buldeo and his friends. Before, Mowgli spotted something in the next carriage, something big and brown and flurry. His curiosity got the better of him, Mowgli sneaked into the next carriage while Rikki jumped off and waited with Kitty. Mowgli scanned around the next carriage made of wood was filled with lots of yellow straw at the same height as Baloo and wooden boxes filled with piles of delicious fruits. The carriage had rusty, wooden walls with all of windows in large rectangle shapes are all open.

Suddenly, a loud, angry voice shouted and rage footsteps marching from the next carriage coming towards. A panic started shaken through everyone's body as Mowgli ordered them to hide; Mowgli quickly rush over to hide with Kitty and Rikki behind boxes. Buldeo posed through the carriage slamming the door hard against the side with his friends following him behind.

"Buldeo, it's fine, we're out!" Riswan tried to calm Buldeo down, but Buldeo's boiling rage wasn't cooling down. Then Buldeo replied back in a different language loudly and it's sound something not likely friendly for the kids.

"You know it would be a miracle if someone understood that language" Rikki whispered.

Mowgli secretly pecked his head up to see what they are doing, but after Buldeo storms out again into the next carriage, probably checking on Kitty if she was still in that cage. And that's the problem, if they found out then he will know that Mowgli is onboard this train. After the men left the carriage, Mowgli immediately needed to think about the escape plan.

"We need to get out right now" Mowgli started and suggested, "We could jump out from the door."

"Yeah, then if we live tomorrow we could go by a swamp and meet a crocodile for dinner" Rikki said sarcastically.

"Better to jump off this train then being near one" Kitty argued back which made Rikki silent.

"If we are on flat level ground then we'll jump" Mowgli plotted ideas, "Or I swing out to a vein while holding you and with Rikki…" Mowgli stopped when he noticed Rikki is acting strangely. The mongoose was stretched out widely with his claws out dig into the surface of the wooden floor. "Rikki?" Kitty asked as she noticed too, then Mowgli asked, "Are you okay?"

"I can feel it's coming, right underneath my paws" Rikki had a low, shaken voice.

At that moment, a huge banged rustled the carriage as Mowgli moved his left arm to covered for Kitty and his right reached for his blade. Wondering what was banging that movement? They all kept quiet first, waiting if something else could happen after so they might know what it could be.

"Oh, that was a bit of a rough ride" a familiar voice appeared to their ears.

"Baloo?" they all asked at the same time, they raised up and jumped out over the boxes. Mowgli and Kitty rushed in for a huge hug with Baloo, expected for Rikki as he stands beside watching. After the short laughing and cheering, Mowgli asked, "How did you..."

Baloo pointed to the open large door "Well, this was wide open and luckily we entered in quickly."

"No, I mean how did get here so quickly?" Mowgli repeated his question.

"Oh, there was a short cut" Baloo answered.

Soon, Mowgli started to think back about what Baloo answered earlier, "we," until something black blended out from the dark corners in the carriage. A black panther came out from behind a few boxes of fruit into the conversation with a straighten face and even smile. "What to know how we get here, well man-cub I was going to ask you the same thing" Bagheera commented.

"You could have to told me about the short cut" Mowgli argued back.

"He's got a point there baggy" Baloo supported.

"Okay, nice we got back together" Rikki started to break it up, "But maybe we should get off now before…"

Rikki suddenly stopped and was in that strange position again but comes more surprising to Mowgli and Kitty that Baloo and Bagheera were sort of doing it as well. Baloo was standing more still than he had ever had and Bagheera was standing very still too while staring off at the view through the open large door.

"Are you guys okay?" Mowgli and Kitty asked.

"We really need to get off right now" Bagheera panicky said.

Mowgli didn't understand why the animals are acting so strangely, but from what Bagheera just said Mowgli couldn't agree more. Just after that second, there was a loud shout from Buldeo coming back to this carriage. Mowgli quickly pushed the boxes infront of the door to black them getting in, with the help of Kitty joining him. Mowgli arranged, "Right we jump off quick-away…"

An awful sound blasted trough the other door window breaking the glass into a thousand of tiny pieces and with a few big, sharp pieces. Another man from the next carriage who was left to take control of the train, he was shooting from his rifle aiming either at Mowgli and or Baloo were missed at the pointy edge of the top box. Everyone needled down quickly and rushed to get out from where the rifle was pointing. More eerily unfortunate, Buldeo and his friends was pushing the door hard to get the pile of boxes out of the way.

Bagheera was being prepared for an attack on the man with the rifle, as he crawled secretly on the side of the door. When the man was getting close and then Bagheera jumped out making the man moved back dropping his rifle. Now using a long blade to swing through the air trying to get the Bagheera get back away.

While Baloo and Kitty were trying to hold the door back, Mowgli could hear the loud banging as one of the men were trying to climb over on the roof. Mowgli rushed to the other door and climb fast on roof of the carriage to get stop the men from catching them. The first man who climbed over Mowgli rushed over to that man and unexpected pushed him off the carriage but fallen hard on the rough ground with light, smooth grass. Two more men climbed up on the roof and brought out their long blades to attack on the boy, however Mowgli was too quick for them to catch them. Ducking and dodging through them as Mowgli even jumped off to the next carriage. Buldeo spotted Mowgli near the edge of the carriage, from below Buldeo tried to shoot him with his small gun but misses as Mowgli keeps on moving. Mowgli grabbed a vein and tightened it one of the men's ankles and let him get swing off from the train and left hanging upside down. Next, Mowgli jumped on a long tree branch up ahead hanging above across the train and aimed his legs towards the other and kicked him hard off the carriage.

The train was coming in any second driving on high bridge standing above a huge, deep river in a fast rapid. Holding the bridge high and still is three, long hard stone materials man made it substable for the train to drive safely across. At the beginning of the bridge, Buldeo and Riswan almost bashed the door open off from the boxes which was blocking the door. Baloo was about to attack but realise Buldeo had his rifle out and ready to shoot, and that strange feeling like what Rikki did earlier. Suddenly, unexpected without a warning there was something really shaking and trembling around, and it wasn't the train. Mowgli could feel the rumbling shake right underneath his feet and tried to keep his balance on the roof, and so did the others below.

"Earthquake" Mowgli realised from the ground shaking, and soon noticed that they are about to drive on the bridge. He remembered that animals could scenes when an earthquake is coming. That's the worst part, the bridge was shaking bad and hear the parts of the bridge was trembling down and the cracks growing across. The railway tracks started to break apart and the wheels of the train began to lose the direction with train losing its balance. The train was nearly at the end of the bridge but the rest of the train at the back already went off the railway tracks. At the end of the train was just leaning off the edge of the bridge and was bringing down the next carriage then the next. Mowgli needed to get moving before he will be dragged down with the train, running as fast as he could to meet with the others.

The train was stumbling stopping as everyone tripped but Riswan and Buldeo fell down to the floor. Baloo and Kitty were ready to leave this carriage to get off this train but Buldeo still held his rifle ready to shoot them. Till Rikki attack him on the face just to distract him but Buldeo grabbed Rikki and threw him hard out through the large door, but luckily land on the edge of the bridge. The end of the bridge was beginning to fall part as it narrowed the bridge down while more, but bigger pieces of the bridge was trembling apart. Bagheera got out as the other man fell over and bumped his head, he jumped over to the end of the bridge waiting for the others to come. Baloo was leading the way out with Kitty following, Mowgli was on his way until he spotted Rikki laying on the edge of the bridge. Mowgli quickly carried him resting the mongoose on his arms as he was running for his life.

Suddenly, when the head of the train and one carriage crossed over to the jungle ground, the entire bridge was all falling apart in different ways but mostly dropping down to the surface of the river. The rest of eth train was dropping down slowly on eth bridge, Baloo and Kitty nearly made it to the end, but they were on the bridge as the floor was cracking around them. Baloo jumped for its, but Kitty couldn't make it far enough as she fell however luckily, she held on the hard edges of the cliff. Screaming of terror Kitty didn't looked down knowing that it would make it worst. Bagheera AND Baloo tried to reach out to help Kitty but it wasn't far enough, soon Bagheera notice there was big, flat path below Kitty which she can drop down and land on it then make her way to the top.

The rest of the train started falling down fast and banging to the side of the cliff, Mowgli was holding on tight for himself and Rikki during this rough ride. Laying at bottom of the carriage, Mowgli climbed up reaching up to the large door as it was facing the cliff, and Mowgli aw that they were near the cliff meaning it's great chance to escape. Mowgli carefully placed tired Rikki on a big flat edge enough for Mowgli to stand on and start to climb. Inappropriately, a hand reached out and pulled Mowgli back in the carriage fallen back at the bottom, Budleo had that deadly look on his face with killing eyes like Shere Khan used to have.

"How many times would it take to kill a jungle brat like you" Buldeo asked eerily.

Mowgli got up and sarcastically answered, "I don't know, how many leaves does it take to grow on a tree?"

Buldeo raged out to grip the man-cub but Mowgli was too quick and dodge out then he took out his blade. Buldeo picked up a long blade and began insanely slicing it at Mowgli but always misses. Then Mowgli's blade hit Buldeo's blade and it flew off in the yellow straws. Suddenly, the train was starting to slip down with the rest of the train. Mowgli nearly tripped but never expected Buldeo grabbed him and pushed Mowgli into a cage. Mowgli rushed to get out and Buldeo already locked it.

"I should have done this a long time ago" Buldeo whispered to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't" Mowgli commented.

"Oh, but I did but later" Buldeo answered. Confused, Mowgli looked at Buldeo and doesn't remembered him before or any time. Buldoe thought that since this could the last time to see Mowgli again, he explained, "I asked that stupid man" Mowgli thinks he's explaining his brother, meaning Mowgli's real-man father. Buldeo continued, "He came with along with you, I told we could go on a family trip, but I had other plans."

"Trying to his will" Mowgli guested, "I know, but it should have gone to Sahana."

"But she was traveling, she doesn't understand how to use it, like mother like son" Buldeo joked, "But new plans happened, when that tiger showed up."

The world was suddenly still and cold, Mowgli eyes were widened from confusion to become very tremored. Mowgli remember when Shere Khan attacked his father, but now he knows that Buldeo se this whole thing; why they there in the jungle in the first place. Budleo was supposed to meet with them but didn't came later, of course he didn't know that Shere Khan was coming, but Buldeo knew what he was planning to. Mowgli raged out, shaking the cage widely, roaring out like a deadly animal.

The whole train is about to fall off to the river, Budleo jumped out and landed on an easy spot of the cliff for him to stand. The carriages behind the one Mowgli was in lost their attachments and all fell down into the river. Mowgli tried to get of the cage, but when the train was trembling down, the cage sliding down to the open walking door. The cage was fitting through the door nearly getting out, Mowgli tried to reach out to grab something to hold himself up or to stop the cage from sliding through. One last trembled of the train make the cage finally slide out, Baloo, Bagheera and Kitty heard Mowgli's cry as he was falling down as Mowgli reached his hand out through the bars. "Mowgli!" they shouted gazing upon the fall, but Kitty had a better view as she kneed down while praying.

Mowgli could feel no air rushing by on his back but the air passing eth wooden cage, around and then meeting the finger tips around the bars. Watching as the rest of eth train above was getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller, with the sun light shining form the edge of the side of eth jungle blurring at the side of his eyes. Hearing more the fats rapid below splashing and crashing against the sides of the cliffs, knowing that Mowgli will splash down soon. And it finally happened, it was hard splashed for Mowgli when he was holding on tight on the bars his legs were leaning down then banged himself against the bars but hard enough with his face and parts of his body. Mowgli let go and rested his body from banging against the metal bars, drifting away as this box is from eth rapid tide in eth river. Unknowing that were a few holes in the wooden box filling inside with water, but much worst when more water is pouring in the box. Mowgli was up again with a few energies left inside him to start banging the bar door hard to get himself, while the box was filling up as the river was covering all over the box. The water filling up to Mowgli's neck, as the man-cub used the blade to cut through the lock but when the box is nearly flooded with water, so he placed it back in it's case. The box was right under the edge of eth surface of the river, twisting and turning in the rapid tides. Mowgli tried pushing the box up above the surface to catch more air to breath, however it was doing the opposite way. The sight was very blurry underwater, but Mowgli did tell that he was drowning slowly from the fresh above. Feeling the air inside is already bobbly away back to the surface while his energy was pouring all out from him and floating into the rapid. Mowgli open his eyes one last time and there was something bright, something standing at the edge of the land facing down upon the surface, gazing at the man-cub. It was big, bold, slender grey wolf and Mowgli could almost recognise its face.

"Akela?" Mowgli thought. He reached out his right hand out slowly through the metal bars, hoping that maybe it was miracle to help him get out. But nothing happened, and soon Mowgli felt his arm lowing down slowly, trying to keep it out but he could keep himself or the box up. The clear water was like gravity, the box was falling slowly drowning Mowgli as he was shutting his eyes seeing only darkness and so the box down to eth bottom of the river.

 **So sorry if it took long time but to be honest it took me a very long time to think and write about this chapter. I know there's a lot to read and to catch up, but hopefully you will manage it. I know it's huge twist at the end, but I always wondered why Mowgli and his father were out in the jungle at night.**

 **I also added a small Disney Easter Egg in one of carriages.**

 **This is a scene link to the train scene from The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo. I don't own this this.**

 **Please leaves some comments about what you think?**


	15. Chapter 15: A Slithery Mystery

Chapter 15

Crumbling across the short path on the side of the cliff, still and hard making it easy to walk along but harder while not looking down upon the clashing riptides of the river. Kitty was keeping her balance well and steady, she already carried Rikki, the tired mongoose resting on her arms. Instead of going up back on the ground level, Kitty wanted to walk downwards to the river in case she could see Mowgli nearby. Before, Kitty did try to race down as fast as she could, keeping up with the cage with Mowgli in but the tide was too fast and so she lost of sight of him.

The rest of the train carriages were dropped hard into the river, a few were pulled in the rapids while others sank down to the bottom and were stuck down in the mud and rocks. Kitty finally reached down on the ground level, at the edge of the river Kitty still couldn't see the cage. she carefully placed Rikki laying on the soft ground and began racing down river trying to find the cage in the rapids. However, the rapids were still too fast for Kitty to catch up with the cage, but she couldn't stop now not all from Mowgli has done for her. Sadly, her legs couldn't hold up a great speed like what the other jungle animals do, Kitty suddenly slow down and began to tremble down on her knees. Breathing in and out fast while Kitty laid her cool hand on her boiling head. Kitty felt so hopeless, so disappointed with herself, she couldn't keep it with the cage and now Mowgli is trapped in it under water.

"Kitty!" Rikki shouted, he rushed up then slowed down walking behind Kitty. He stopped by her side, looking down upon her as Kitty had a depress look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Kitty didn't respond as her eyes were gazing at the fast rapids clashing around in the river. She was shaking her head a little side to side while a few tears started to float out from the bottom of her eyes and slide down on her red checks. "I sorry… I couldn't catch up… I lost him…" Kitty's words were broken and cracked but was clear for Bagheera to understand.

"Hey, look at me, Kitty" Rikki asked for Kitty, she quickly wipe the water off her eyes and slowly looked up at Rikki. "Mowgli has probably been through these kind of life-experience, so he could make it out" Rikki said in a positive tone, but Kitty still looked depress. Then Rikki finished it with in a gentle advice, "Just don't blame yourself."

Breathing in deep and out as Kitty was beginning to calm down, she smiled a little. Kitty rubbed Rikki on the back, but he secretly smiled to himself, "Yeah, I love you too. Come on we should meet the others."

"They're at the top" Kitty pointed.

Rikki is an excellent climber when coming to the highest tree to the highest cliff, but Kitty could climb well as him and they won't risk it. Unexpected, Kitty found her small, brown rucksack on the edge of the river, it had light green and blue leaves decorated on the bag. Thinking that that bag must have fallen out from one of the train carriages, but it wasn't pulled far in by the rapids as it was stuck in between three big, hard, wet rocks. Surprised, Kitty picked it up and looked inside only to just realised that it was water proof and not all her stuff inside weren't wet; her phone, her torch, her small camera, her sunglasses, and her small, creamy purse. She didn't care her bag was fully wet at the bottom and on the sides, Kitty swing it over laying it against on her back as she slide her right arm through the right shoulder strap.

Suddenly, an eerily clicked sound was made from behind Kitty, she froze like a cold statue. Kitty caught a deep chilly feeling in her body, she slowly turned around and saw Buldeo with his small point aiming at her. Rikki secretly climb up on Kitty and jumped through in Kitty's bag fast as he was hiding from Buldeo. Kitty raised her hands as a sign that she's innocent, that she hasn't got anything as defence.

Buldeo asked, "Where's that jungle brat?"

Kitty held a straight face with a rage look towards Buldeo, she answered with grace and hope, "He's down river."

Buldeo grow a creepy smile while two more men walked out from behind; Riswan and the deaf man had survived through the train crash. Back in a second, Buldeo remembered something that he came here, "Now that we are all here, let's go out for a treasure hurt."

"I don't know how to get there" Kitty answered.

"But we must be close since it is in the north" Buldeo added.

"I don't know" Kitty repeated her answer.

Buldeo didn't had time for useless answered, he forced Kitty to come with them and lead them the way to where the treasure lays. Before, Rikki could quickly try to get out from her bag as he needed to warn Mowgli and the others about this. The mongoose rushed out and hidden himself behind some small, wet rocks with long green grass on the side. Rikki briefly noticed that his right foot caught something out from the bag, it was long, silver neckless with a small locket in a shape of a circle. Rikki only hoped for the best that Mowgli would probably be alive somewhere and pray for the other's safety.

After hours and hours later, there were small, sleepy eyes which had slept through till the sun has fallen creating a bright organ horizon. In the misty part of the jungle was all very quiet and still, hearing sounds of calming waves rushing against the side of the land from the river, mixing with the sounds of the wind blowing the tree branches above. Large, green leaves spread out wide like a bush, veins from the tree tops reached nearly torching the jungle floor. Dull and colourless was all around where there are less brightly flowers blooming out, and lots of misty tree branches that were cover your sight on seeing the sky.

Nothing was happening at first, hear nothing but deep silence, or see nothing but darkness. Mowgli was just starting to open the eyes up slowly from the first blurry sight till they became wider enough to make the sight more visual. Once they caught a perfect picture, Mowgli could see the still jungle with the calm river pasting by. Although his wet hair was mostly in his sight he could still see clearly now, however Mowgli felt confused about where he is now. His mouth took small air to breathe but instead he started off coughing and it keeps on getting worst whenever he breathes in. There isn't much sun light shining through the tree branches Mowgli's body is still wet from nearly drowned in the river. He could feel the cold breeze brushing against his bruised skin and breathing through his mouth.

After his body has been resting for hours and breathing in some small, cold air, Mowgli began raising his right hand up and flatted the palm of his hand to start lifting his chest with his head, then using his left hand for extra help. Mowgli slowly twisted the top part of his body to the side and then laying carefully on his back. Next, Mowgli twisted his legs around in the right way but after his felt his entire body has been attacked painfully by a thousand stings from wild black bees. He landed his hands down while resting his head back trying to get rid of the nasty headaches and catching in some more air to breathe like he has never rested or slept for a long time.

The water from his black hair slides down to the sides of his head and on the tip of his eyebrows. The water even slides down in the sides of Mowgli's eyes making his eyes to go wet blurry. After rubbing off the water from his eyes by his right hand, he slowly lowing himself down as his weak, left arm couldn't hold himself much long. He fallen back a bit with his elbows holding himself up, while taking in more air to breathe Mowgli was remembering back to the train instance. The sudden earthquake, the train collapsing down into the river, and what Buldeo said confessing about what he did to him and his father. All the troubled aches hitting around in his head is trying to get Mowgli to close his eyes and rest peacefully, so he could get rid most of the aches.

On the side of his eye, Mowgli noticed his blade wasn't in its cover on the side of his waist. Mowgli check if he was sitting on it but it was there, he scanned around the river bank but there was nothing. The quiet, grey, misty area he is in gives a creepy feeling, Mowgli felt like he has been here before. But no time to waste, he slowly rises himself up to bending knees then carefully balance on his feet. Walking step by step towards the first tree he sees at the edge of the jungle, so he doesn't have to walk far to test how well he can walk. Mowgli stopped when he got to the tree and was breathing hard as he was still feeling dizzy and tired. He soon started walking again but slowly up river soon he could meet up his friends; Baloo, Bagheera, Kitty and Rikki. Then his thoughts suddenly changed to thinking about Buldeo, Mowgli tucked his fingers inside and squeezed them tight into a hard fist. He stopped and laid his back on the side of a tree, feeling exhausted as though his body was like a dead branch starting to break down.

Standing on a huge rock next to Mowgli was a familiar small creature he has meet before, the creature's and the man-cub's eyes meet but it was in a pleasure welcome for the man-cub. Mowgli's face was becoming hard and looked angry, for these may look soft and cute but then transforms into harmless thieves who stool food from the man-cub once. "What do you want?" Mowgli asked, but he still doesn't know what language they speak so the creature just sat there still and calm. "I got nothing" Mowgli added, but the word cut through hard into his mind to his soul reflecting all the destruction of his family, the deaths of those he loved dearly. "You hear me? I got nothing" he repeated, all of his rage and anger suddenly splashed out, he grabbed a stone and threw it at the creature and again, and again, and again, but keeps missing it and the small creature was still and calm. "I got nothing! What else do you want from me!" Mowgli shouted and finally stopped as he fell to his knees while breathing heavily. Looking down at the ground like everything around him is gone, faded away like a shadow at night. Slowly looking back up at the creature in the same position, the creature turned around and jumped off the rock and away into the bushes.

Mowgli soon calmed down his breathing while closing his eyes, when he opens them he realised that he's kneeing on something strange. Suspiciously, Mowgli looked at where his feet were and saw straight line marks tracking towards behind a few big, green bushes where that small creature jumped to. Mowgli stood up slowly and walked off towards the bushes, he followed the strange tracks; some were going straight, then wiggled off side to side. His hands pushed the bushes to the side to see where the tracks end at. Till he reached his end, his eyes filled fully with shaken trauma. There was the same wooden cage laying there laying on the side of a tree, but it wasn't at one piece. The door of the cage had six big bars, three from each side were pulled together, like something coiled them around and squeezed it hard to bend them, it created a huge, wide hole in the median of the door. Two bars were bended and snapped apart near; one at the bottom and one at the top. Mowgli walked over and kneed down his curiously transforms into deep confusion. He scanned the bars on how there bended together and broken ones, he couldn't understand how this would happen. Also, he couldn't remember how this happened, after all he was drowning and was unconscious.

Rubbing his fingers on the bended metal bars, feeling how strength it must have taken to pull them together. Mowgli stares in the wide hole in the middle of the bar door and guested that this was he way out of the cage. The only question Mowgli can't answer; is who save him? His first idea was it could a crocodile from the river but realised that it would have tried to eat him instead of saving him, and it couldn't have broken through the bars and squeezed them together.

His thoughts were very puzzled from looking at the wooden cage with the bended bars, but Mowgli told himself that it doesn't matter now. Mowgli's out of the cage, and he needed to find the others before anything what have happened to them, he stood up straight and began walking up the river. Although, Mowgli made a last looked back at the cage hoping he could find something that will solve that strange mystery. He started to get a strange, wield feeling that he has been here before. Even when he scanned around his surroundings; the misty air, the cold breeze, the greyish dark shadows. He still couldn't quite remember when, but his mind was more puzzled from before.

Mowgli continued walking on as his balance was getting better for his legs to walk properly. He looked up watching as the night sky was just about set upon the jungle, getting darker by the minute Mowgli knew that he had to stop somewhere and rest till morning. Mowgli didn't have his blade with him or anything to protect him, so he quickly made the red flower on a stick for him to see through the darkness and protect him from dangers. He passed by a slimy swamp where crocodiles sometimes stay, especially Jacala the worst of the worst in these rivers. Mowgli believed it would the best idea to stay in a tree for tonight away from the deadly jungle animals below. Threw the stick with the red flower first for it was hard to climb up while carrying it especially when it could burn you. Then Mowgli climbed up for himself, but his arms and legs were still sure and tired from what happened at the river. Before he could go to rest Mowgli quickly made a small spear for a back-up, snapping off a hard twig and wrapping a sharp rock at the top by a long, think, strong vein.

As the night goes by you could see that sky was clear as the river and the stars were out shinning out. However, where Mowgli was resting on a large branch the leaves on eth small branches was covering his whole sight on the sky. The red flower was the only light he has in sight, the hot, colour flames flicked up into the air in smashing clicking sounds. His eyes focus on the flames dancing around as it was making Mowgli feeling dreaming. He rested his head on the side while his eyes still focus on the organ flames, blinking from the red flower bright light and he was feeling tired. A torch of another light sparked his left eye and then again, Mowgli flicked his eyes open waken from his rest and there was the sparkle in his eyes again. Scanning his surroundings to find what was that sparkle and saw something shinny up in the small branches above. Mowgli stood and turned his head in a different angle to see what it was without it sparkling in his eyes. It was something small, with a shiny curve and had a sharp, pointy edge, it his blade shiny from a little touch of the star light through a small hole in the tree tops. A small grin grew on Mowgli's face as he began to climb up the large branches to get his blade. Pulling himself up by the veins and gripping tight on the branches, he could see his blade much clear in the star light. There was one thing he could get in his mind; how did his blade get up in those high branches?

Mowgli quickly noticed that the red flower below was shrinking in a small size and soon be losing it's light. He moved his hands fast to get himself closer to his blade and higher off from the ground. Mowgli was climbing fast and far high up from the ground, his foot pushed himself huge twist branches. However, the blade was far from Mowgli to grab it as he twisted his left hand around a vein to hold his balance while reaching his right hand out to get the blade. Leaning far out wide the tip of his fingers were an inch away from torching the blade, he whispers to himself, "Almost got it."

Back down on the ground floor, a quick mongoose jumped out over large roots of the large trees and was right underneath the man-cub. Mowgli looked down and noticed the mongoose, "Rikki?" but loses his focus on his grip on the veins. His fingers were suddenly slipping from the green fabrics of the vein, Mowgli's eyes dropped down from the blade to looking down at the ground. At the tip of his finger pushed the side of the blade nearly slipped off from the branches. The blade slipped from the branches, it was falling fast, and the pointy, sharp end landed right infront of Rikki. The side of the blade was in line in between the half of his face, making Rikki collapsed from the sharpest shock of his life. Mowgli could see the whole sight of the ground far below him as he was yelling while falling from the side of the branch. The cool air spanned Mowgli around just as what he wanted so he could grab a vein to stop him from falling.

Suddenly, Mowgli landed on something wide and hard and felt a sour painful feeling throughout his entire back side. Mowgli moaned out in grief from the unexpected landing, he took his time to rest so his back can recover fast. "Thank goodness I landed on this branch than on the ground" Mowgli whispered to himself as he rubbed his fingers on his forehead.

Rikki was laying on the ground still in shock from the blade, he opened his eyes a little and saw what Mowgli landed on. The red flower was finally out but Rikki could still see things as clear without light. Unfortunately, what Rikki answered wasn't exactly what Mowgli wanted to answer, "Un, man-cub, that's not a branch."

Those words shivered through Mowgli's bones, he opens his eyes wide while patting his hand on what he landed on. His fingers could feel that the skin wasn't as hard and rough as what a tree branch would have be, but instead it felt so smooth to touch. The skin had scales of patterns like coils, then Mowgli started to get an eerily feeling, "Oh no" he thought.

Mowgli pushed himself up and tried to push himself off to fall back down to the ground, but the coils toss him backwards and wrapped around his legs tight. He heard a soft hissing sound above which gave a deadly feeling making his blood very cold for he recognised that sound. He yelled out in fear as he was looking upside down, he tried to a branch and a vein to pull himself out form the coils, but he couldn't on the coils were pulling him higher than before. Mowgli was scanning around scanning around till a head of a python slithered down from the high tree branches.

"Well, well, what do we have here" Kaa hissed.

Mowgli was in dead position; he had nothing to protect him, no red flower, no blade. He doesn't know how to get out of this one, from the last time Mowgli was luckily away from Kaa, he just needed to talk himself out of it now. Mowgli replied while trying not to look directly at Kaa's eyes, "Look Kaa, I'm looking for any trouble."

"Oh, there'sss no trouble man-cub" Kaa was slithering around Mowgli even up around the branches above him, making Mowgli confused to know where she is.

Mowgli was struggling to get himself out from this tight situation, he could feel Kaa's coils wrapping around his legs tighter knowing that he probably wouldn't escape without a fight. "Okay so let me go" Mowgli tried to push his legs apart so there will be a gap for him to get out from the loops of coils and could fallen back down to the ground. However, Kaa's coils squeezed Mowgli's legs back together and making it tighter. "Now, now, isss thisss any way to sssay thank you."

Mowgli stopped struggling from what Kaa said, "Thank you?" he whispered to himself, he didn't know what she meant by that and for what exactly. He could see Kaa till he heard the movement of her coils slithering over branches along with her soft hissing sound whenever her fork tongue comes out. Mowgli was alright seeing everything upside down, but he couldn't twist his whole body around to see behind him. Mowgli could feel the cold breeze like from the ground floor but more cooler up in the high trees. He spotted Rikki back down on the ground with his blade near him, hoping that Rikki could quickly get his blade or distract Kaa while Mowgli could try to escape.

Mowgli still have that curious thought about what Kaa said, he shouted to Kaa, "For what?!"

An eerily silence was the first answer Mowgli received as the coils wrapped around his legs were getting tighter. With all of the strength he had in his arms Mowgli was trying push the coils off from his waist and his legs. Unknowing, Kaa slithered down quietly behind Mowgli giving him a shock as he moved his arms away.

"Don't you remember?" Kaa hissed, her seductive voice chilled Mowgli coldly, "Oh, you poor, sssweet thing."

"Remember what?!" that's what Mowgli is shouting at in his mind, Kaa was filled with riddles and questions that Mowgli couldn't understand or answered. Until, he remembered this morning, "The cage?" he asked himself; it was pulled out from the river easily and the bars were squeezed broken. Mowgli soon got the theory to solving the mystery case of the cage, but that creeped him out even more.

Mowgli got his arms up infront to protect himself, as Kaa's head was slithering closer to the helpless man-cub. "But don't worry, I have my waysss to explain thessse occasionsss" her fork tongue slides out from the hissings and wiped up and down fast on Mowgli's face.

"Hold it, Kaa!" Bagheera roared out from the dark shadow hanging in the high tree tops. He leaped at Kaa's face and knocking her head to the side, Kaa lost her attention on the man-cub and so unknowing dropping him down from her coils to the ground.

Mowgli nearly landed on Rikki but luckily the mongoose quickly jumped out from the way, he shouted, "Why does everything from the sky is trying to kill me?!"

Shaking her head from the unexpected attack, Kaa's attention was focus on the black panther now. Bagheera jumped on another huge branch and turn to face Kaa with a growling look towards the great python. His claws were out as much as roaring with his white shape teeth, ready for attack that may come to him or the man-cub.

"You just made a big missstake Bagheera" Kaa hissed angerly.

"I'm not the one who made a mistake" Bagheera growled, "When you come across with the wrong…"

Bagheera stopped as a loud huffing sound was rising from the edge of the tree were Bagheera got up from the top. Baloo was climbing up slowly paw by paw he finally reached to the top. Bagheera and Kaa stare at the tired bear breathing

"This is a big one from last time" Baloo said breathlessly as he finally reached to the top.

Bagheera crawled slowly towards Kaa ready for any attacks the snake will give Bagheera was prepared. "Leave the boy alone" Bagheera warned.

"Isss that a threat?" Kaa asked as she was slithering closer but slowly.

"Well, we wouldn't want to get your scales messy now do we?" Baloo teased with a cheeky grin.

Angered, Kaa hissed at Baloo as she remembered from when he attacked her for nearly eating that man-cub. Kaa push her coils so she could slither closer, Bagheera and Baloo growled louder as a warning for Kaa for not coming any closer. Mowgli risen up back on his feet, took his blade off from the ground and placed Rikki on his shoulder for him to ride on. He rushed up to the other side of the tree and climb up, so he doesn't come up with Kaa above. Mowgli reached to the top of the tree and ran up infront of them and shouted, "Wait! Wait! Hold on a second"

"Yeah, at least let me join in the fun" Rikki added after.

Everyone ignored Rikki's comment as Baloo walked aside Mowgli, he said, "You are right kid, hissing should what happens when she gets too close to you."

"Every creature needs to eat" Kaa answered back as she slithered closer.

"You could eat soon" Mowgli said.

Confusion and shocked, everyone was surprised from what Mowgli just said, Rikki commented, "Hey, you know man-cub there are much better ways to move one to another life you know."

Kaa eyed at Rikki, she replied, "I can deal with you now weasssel."

Annoyed and angry, Rikki hated when someone calls him a weasel as Kaa giggled from his little reaction. But Rikki came back, "Funny, that's some pretty big talk for such a big worm."

Mowgli noticed Bagheera was making eye contact with him saying, "What are you doing, man-cub?" But Mowgli came up with an idea for later on.

Mowgli continued, "Yes, I will pay you back helping me. Um, a meal from the monkey city."

"For what?" Baloo asked behind Mowgli as he made a face expression to tell Baloo to trust him on this one. Mowgli came up with a plan quickly to get themselves out of here. Bagheera looked even more confused when Baloo asked Mowgli and the man-cub didn't quit answer back, but Bagheera still kept his eyes on Kaa in case she makes one little, suspicious move.

Kaa stares at the face expression from Mowgli and Baloo, she could sense that there wasn't one lie that spoken out from Mowgli's mouth. Kaa softly laughed at Mowgli, "Alright, I'll agree to your deal" she slithered around them as they were feeling even more scared from what Kaa is planning. "And I'll be waiting" Kaa said staring at Mowgli, her charming, intense voice sweeten Mowgli, but he was straight and strong standing unafraid of her close appearance he won't even move his hand close to his blade. Kaa slithered slowly away back into the tree tops, the others watched as the huge python soon disappeared into the dark shadows above.

Mowgli and the other climbed down the tree, after walking away from the tree Mowgli felt something small and thin like vein but cold metal torching his skin. He looked down at the side of his waist where his blade was hanging but noticed that a silver chain neckless was tangled up around the back the blade. Carefully unknotting the neckless while Rikki was riding on his left shoulder, Rikki explained about Buldeo taking Kitty and was looking for somewhere with treasure. That is exactly what Mowgli was expecting soon or later, Buldoe could know where he is going but Kitty knew a bit of where to go. Mowgli worn the neckless around his neck, so he doesn't loss it for Kitty, while thinking of Kitty he prayed that she won't be hurt.

 **Hey, sorry if I took so long, I needed to think a lot about how to write this chapter. Hoped you guys will like this chapter, please leaves some comments, what do you think Mowgli is going to do, will he stop Buldoe or will it be too late?**

 **See you later…**


	16. Chapter 16: Brighten Star Lights

Chapter 16

Out in the still night, there was no cloudy tree tops to cover the beautiful sky with the shiny stars. All the jungle creatures were sleeping in their habitats, the moon light brighten the skins of the leaves and the bushes. A large, calm river with long tree standing in the waters, as the river reflected star's light. Large trees stood still upon the calming river, feeling the water surrounding their roots as they were growing down below to the ground. Mowgli and the others were resting by a side of a huge tree close by to the river. Mowgli was sitting on a clear rock with large, green leaves touching from behind, his back was lying against the tree and his right knee up for Rikki to sit on. Baloo was laying down on the ground while Bagheera was sitting up proudly on one of the large roots coming out from the ground.

"I still can't believe we survived through that" Baloo commented, "I thought we were goners for a second there."

"Yes, speaking of which, what payment do you have to do man-cub?" Bagheera with his yellow focus directly at Mowgli.

"Oh, you know, an eye for an eye" Mowgli didn't want to explain too much otherwise Bagheera might be more overprotected about the man-cub in danger situations.

Until Rikki unexpected blurted the truth, "But you saved her, then she saved you, and now you want to pay her back more. For me I would have called it a two for a one."

Mowgli went silent as Bagheera made a suspicious, annoyed the man-cub, then Baloo asked, "Why? What happened?"

"Well, um…" Mowgli was losing the words as they were breaking down into nonsense, "I was nearly… um…"

"Eaten" Rikki ended Mowgli's stumbling sentence as the mongoose unexpectly blurted out the truth making Mowgli very still as the trees, "By a ginormous worm. With a very eerily, but sensual voice."

Mowgli noticed Bagheera's sharp eyes staring at him while Baloo was secretly giggling from this situation.

"No, that didn't really…" Mowgli tried to change it.

Rikki vexingly continued started in high pitch voice as Kaa, "Yeah remember, she was all like 'oh trust in me man-cub'" then changed into a low tone of his voice, "But what she was really saying was 'get in my stomach, you furless monkey.'"

Unexpected for Rikki, Mowgli swing his right knee for the mongoose to slip and fall off to ground. After Rikki shouted, "Okay, okay! I deserved that!"

"No, that was for calling me a furless monkey" Mowgli stated.

"Well, I hope you learnt something from that" Bagheera said calmly.

"Yeah, well I guess the bare necessities really come to you when you need them" Mowgli smiled. He began to climb up the tree as Mowgli decided to sleep on one of the branches.

Baloo was facing Bagheera while laughing, "That's my boy."

Bagheera jumped as he also decided to sleep on one of the tree branches, he whispered to himself, "Pitiful."

Rikki climb back up on the rock then shook his entire body shaking the dust off from his fur. A loud yawn came out from Baloo's big mouth, "A least Kaa wasn't as well as Shere Khan."

"Yeah, I still remember his nickname" Rikki giggled, "That probably explains why he's so Lun-gri" Rikki made the Lungri sound like "lonely."

After Rikki's laughter in a high tone of his voice, Baloo joked back in higher tone of his voice at the end of the sentence, "Interested to hear that from a small weasel."

Rikki gave a sharp, death stare at Baloo, but the big brown didn't show the slightest fear of the mongoose threating face. "I'll you go off this time" Rikki warned.

Mowgli reached up to a long, big tree branch as he rests his back against the side of the tree. His brown eyes were gazing out at the sparkly sky, feeling tired from everything that has happened from today. He rubbed fingers on Kitty's silver neckless the small silver circle locket side to side, Mowgli was just thinking of her wondering if she's alright. He peeked down on the ground as Baloo was sleeping by the side of the tree with Rikki circling around himself till he began sleeping on the rock. Continuing rubbing his fingers on the silver circle locket on the neckless, until he realised his fingered slipped it open a bit. A curious sign was seen in Mowgli's eyes as he opens the locket wider to see what was inside, there was small picture inside in the middle of the right side of the circle. A black and white image of young lady smiling in the picture. There was something written on the left side, although Mowgli was still struggling to understand and read most of man's language, but he was quick learner and could remember a bit of it. It was easy for Mowgli to split the words to read them individually then read them together. "Lin-" Mowgli started then ended, "-da" he read it fully, "Linda." Suddenly, that name some how rings a bell, he has heard of that name somewhere, but it wasn't a name of someone he knew.

"Man-cub?" unexpected, Bagheera asked from behind Mowgli. He walked back down to Mowgli and noticed an image of the young lady, he scanned the image closer and secretly recognise the lady but in a younger vision.

"Didn't we know any one called Linda?" Mowgli asked Bagheera, but the panther didn't respond and walked away.

Confused, Mowgli noticed Bagheera had a shocked look on his face and watched the black panther slowly climbing up in the high tree tops, he looked back at the image and tried to focus back on when he heard that name. Remembering back from when listening to Bagheera's story from his past, in a second Mowgli's eye were widen in shocked as he looked up to Bagheera. Mowgli got up fast and was climbing up to catch up with Bagheera, he reached to the top but Bagheera wasn't facing him.

"Did you mentioned some name like that, before when you captured by man…"

"Go to sleep" Bagheera irrupted, "You need it man-cub."

Mowgli continued, "That your friend used to live near the jungle?"

"Go to sleep" Bagheera ordered.

Mowgli ignored, he walked closer on the large branch and continued, "So was Kitty's' mother."

"I mean it!" Bagheera was raising his voice in a vexed tone, turned his head around facing Mowgli with his demanding, sharp yellow eyes. Mowgli was in silent then Bagheera turn his head back around, crossed his paws and rest his head on them.

However, Mowgli wasn't going to give up that quickly as he grabbed a vein and swing him over infront of Bagheera. Mowgli bended his knees down close to Bagheera and he asked, "Does Kitty look quite similar to Linda?"

Annoyed, Bagheera raised up and leaped out at Mowgli just to scare the man-cub off but Mowgli swing on the vein lowed himself down below the branch so Bagheera can't jumped off but only talk and listen. Bagheera was staring at Mowgli angrily for interfering in his past business, Mowgli knew that Bagheera knows something too.

"Where's that very worst wolf that always fall from tree branches?" Bagheera asked.

"He's not coming up until you let him talk and listen" Mowgli ordered directly with sharp eyes at the black panther.

Bagheera moved back slowly so Mowgli could climb back on the branch, he sat down facing with his left leg hanging off the branch. Mowgli didn't want anyone to know as well as it was part of their own business, he stated, "So you and I both know of someone that you knew is also a someone to someone I know. And, I am hoping that you believe as much as I believe it is true."

"I am not saying it might not be true" Bagheera commented.

"No, but you are trying to deny that it could be true" Mowgli corrected, "Because I could tell that you already knew something like this."

Bagheera looked down, closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, he looked back at the man-cub and began, "Remember a few days before at the river with Baloo and your wolf brothers?" Mowgli nodded then Bagheera continued, "Kitty observed that her mother used to live near this jungle, and she was nearly killed from a shot at a young age."

"So, why are you hiding this all away? I mean, would it be nice just to let it out and be free from it?" Mowgli asked.

"We are never free from my past, man-cub, we will always be haunted by it. I was never hiding it I was trying to leave it behind, but it sometimes keeps running back to me like I am its' only prey."

"But why not tell anyone about this sooner?"

"I was new to the jungle, I didn't know anyone. And it shames me to tell anyone about something that didn't belong to them."

"Yeah, but it's like me, when I heard about Akela's death I felt like all the blames is on me because I was the reason that Shere Khan came to the pack in the first place. But, I learn to move on because that is what my family, ami and Akela would have told me to do. But, my question is had you moved on?"

Bagheera looked down in silent as he doesn't know how to answer back to Mowgli, knowing that the man-cub was right from the way he asked that question. Soon Bagheera answered, "I have. And soon you will to."

"Bagheera please tell me" Mowgli begged.

"It's getting late, you should go to sleep" Bagheera ignored and walked off to another branch to get himself some sleep and to be alone.

Mowgli knew at this moment that Bagheera is just going to keep ignoring this till he gets to decide whenever it feels right for him to say. Mowgli just wish that the black panther would have been more open, but no one could compare to Bagheera on to keep everything to yourself. Mowgli gave up and lay his head resting against the side of the tree, as he placed the silver neckless around his neck as it laid on his chest. Mowgli lost his attention on Bagheera as he soon noticed Rikki was climbing up, jumping from branch after branch till he finial reached up to Mowgli.

"Rikki, what's up?" Mowgli asked.

"You, that's why I climb all this way for" Rikki sarcastically answered as Mowgli rolled his eyes. "I'm not a big expert on most jungle creatures around here, but I don't think of any of them can light up the red flower like that" Rikki pointed out underneath some trees. Mowgli focus on the red flowers glowing underneath the trees, it must be Buldeo and his mates are there and alive, then Mowgli figured out that if Buldeo is there then Kitty must be there as well. Mowgli needed to get there but he knew that Bagheera wouldn't let him go alone, but maybe Baloo could go with it and confidence the black panther. Jumped on a vein and allowed himself to swing down to the ground, Mowgli walked up to Baloo and shook the bear to him up. Curious, Bagheera noticed the man-cub swinging down to see Baloo but he also noticed the red flowers glowing underneath far in the trees.

"Baloo!" Mowgli whispered, and within a second Baloo started to open his eyes and began to wake up. "I've got a plan" before Mowgli could continue, Bagheera jumped down from branch to branch till he landed on the ground.

"Oh no!" Bagheera yelled, "You will not take a step close to where those red flowers are."

"What?" Baloo was finally awake from Mowgli's call and when Bagheera mentioned about the "red flower."

"If Buuldeo is there, then so must Kitty" Mowgli explain, along with Rikki nodding as he agreed with Mowgli.

"You nearly got yourself killed because of him, even with us" Bagheera commented with sorrow, yellow eyes.

"Hold on Baggy" Baloo added, "We all here now and we got everyone's back here."

"Now kid, you know what you're doing?" Baloo asked directly at Mowgli and the man-cub nodded as it grew a small smile on their faces. Baloo look back at Bagheera, "We could take down the others so Buldoe doesn't have any back-ups."

Bagheera was speechless but he knew that Baloo is right, he also knew that he must trust Mowgli to through this whatever plan he has in his head. "But why not stop them now?"

"Because I don't want to hurt or kill him myself or you guys" Mowgli answered.

"How are you going to get rid of him then?" Baloo asked.

"Because I don't want to kill him like what he does" Mowgli answered back.

Mowgli started walking off towards where the red flowers glow, towards Buldeo, with Rikki was running up behind him. Baloo and Bagheera rushed into the dark shadows in the bushes and behind trees, where they hide themselves from the lights of the red flowers.

Kitty was leading Buldeo and his mates even though she doesn't exactly know where to go. Buldoe had his small gun infront and loaded, while on his other hand he was holding the burning flower as so was his mates. Suddenly a sound cracked in the dark shadows, Kitty stopped scanning for whatever made that sound, while Buldoe and his mates got their fires up and their guns and knifes out. Kitty took a step back for she seen the dangers the jungle has to offer, but a friendly figure appears close to the organ light, and his face was finally shown.

"Mowgli?" Kitty whispered to herself. Her eyes were widened in deep surprise, her eyebrows were suddenly risen high close to her forehead, and her mouth was wide open fill with unexpectedness and unanswered questions. A pleased smile started to grow on her face as joyful tears were filling up in her eyes. Kitty lifted her feet off the ground one by one and moved them forward, every step she makes fast she becomes closer to Mowgli. Rushing to his arms as Kitty wrapped hers around Mowgli tight as he did the same, they smiled gratefully for they were happy to see that they are here and safe. "I thought you were dead" Kitty whispered tearfully, Mowgli could feel her guilt and sorrow for him and so he whispered softly, "That is Bagheera's job to worry about" they both laughed gently.

"How are you not dead yet?" Buldeo's voice broken the peaceful greetings. The dark tone reminded Mowgli for what he was planning to do, Mowgli lets go of Kitty, stands infront to confront Buldeo.

"No one needs to hurt, Buldeo" Mowgli said.

"Oh, I think there can more than just hurting" Buldeo threaten with his small gun aiming at Mowgli.

"Unless you know the way to the ancient temples" Mowgli shouted out, quickly making Buldeo hold his aim while getting second thoughts.

Buldeo lowed his guns down slowly while staring at the boy feeling shocked and confused, "You will take me there?"

"It's not that far actually, you are quite close. It's up these cliffs" Mowgli pointed at ahead.

Buldeo placed his gun in the case on the side of his waist, a small, surprised, eerily grin started to grow on his face, "I am surprised you now came to your senses boy. But how do I know if you are not lying to me?"

"For the jungle's, and for Kitty's, and for my safety, I shall not lie" Mowgli answered.

"Alright" Buldeo eyed at the deaf man behind him, the man walked with a long, sharp blade by his hand in case if Mowgli is playing any trick. "Lean the way boy" Buldeo added, "Sahana has actually taught you some small things."

When the deaf man was about to Mowgli for him to lead the way, but Mowgli suddenly stopped, the mention of Sahana's name reminds him of her tragic death by cold-blooded from Buldeo. He squeezed his fingers into a fist as though he was ready for an attack, but his mind whisper to him, "Not yet" and so his words took control. Mowgli faced back to Buldoe, "You know what else why? Because you didn't say to Sahana."

Everyone looked surprised at Mowgli from the act of courage he is talking about Sahana, but Buldeo looked confused from what Mowgli meant by that. Mowgli explains, "When someone you know has thought to lost two love ones and finally has some peacefully and happily company. Say congratulations, or I'm so happy for you."

Mowgli scanned the smallest guilt covering over Buldeo's face, "Is that regret, well it's bit too late for that.

The deaf man pushed Mowgli a bit for Mowgli should now carry on leading or else, before Mowgli finished, "You didn't say anything."

As Mowgli was leading the way to Monkey City with the deaf man threating behind from his long blade, then Kitty walk along with Riswan close to her, so he wouldn't let Kitty to try escaping. Buldeo stopped for a second after what Mowgli said directly to him, but after a huge breathe in and out he shook his head as though it was a way to forget everything. Buldeo continued walking along with a small, sly smile on his face.

Meanwhile, at the front Mowgli tried to shut his angry away from making any face expression or body language, instead he was breathing slowly and calmly. Secretly, he grew a small grin as he looked down upon his chest and what the others behind didn't know what that sneaky, little mongoose climbed fast on the front till he reached up to the chest.

"So why are you bringing Buldeo?" Rikki whispered, "He's not going allow to leave once he gets his hand on the treasure you know."

"Well, I promise to pay to Kaa something from the City" Mowgli answered.

"So?" Rikki asked, but Mowgli only eyed back at Rikki as his answered and at that moment Rikki finally got it. "Oh… That's twisted, not in snake way, but, oh yeah, I love these kinds of moments in life."

 **Hey guys, so I might know what you are thinking, and yes it might be a bit over from the original story. About Bagheera's paths is link to Kitty's mother, but hey it's Disney and I do love these kinds of unexpected twists. I wanted to show links between some characters. But also, to show how hard it is for Bagheera to express these feelings to Mowgli, because after escaping the man and he was new to the jungle so I won't be surprised if there was anyone who did understood what he has been through.**

 **So, I hoped you have all enjoy it. See you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Last Battle

Chapter 17

The steady path was leaning in different angles with bumps and rocks to the sides and in the middle. Stepping into the dark shadows underneath the treetops, silent was in and out of the shadows. The creatures of the jungle were either sleeping in their comfortable homes or hiding away from the threats of man and their glowing Red Flowers. The brave, young man-cub, Mowgli was leading the way in front of Buldoe and his friends down to the shadowy paths. The deaf man was holding up the Red Flower behind Mowgli, so the others behind can see what's in front. Mowgli can see perfectly clean in the dark even without using the Red Flower; hearing, smelling, and shaping his surroundings. Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, the mongoose creeped secretly to hide himself in Kitty's bag as the others was walking down the depths of the jungle to find the ancient ruins. Mowgli looked back at his side and saw Kitty walking quietly with her head looking down, Kitty was walking in front and close to Riswan. Mowgli doesn't want Kitty to get hurt or in a danger zone then Mowgli look back ahead continuing leading the way.

"How far are we?" Buldeo shouted out to Mowgli.

"We're getting close" Mowgli answered.

Walking upwards as the path was leading them higher, and higher, as they were getting close to cliff side. Mowgli could recognise the shape of the cliff side, he remembered when the monkeys kidnapped him and carried him up on the cliff side. Mowgli pointed out the way up to the surface of the cliff, he continued when the others have reached up.

"Oh, and jungle brat" Buldeo yelled at Mowgli before he could continue leading on. "If you got any tricks coming our way. Then don't expected me not to do another shooting."

Mowgli felt Buldeo's threats like claws cutting down on his skin, he looked back at Kitty and saw the terror of the threats hitting in her eyes. Thinking that Buldeo was either threating Kitty or threating one of the animals of the jungle. Mowgli give a sharp stare at Buldeo, he looked back ahead and continued walking up, meanwhile Mowgli prayed secretly hoping his plan will work. When they reached up to the surface of the cliff they were at the side end of the cliff, where a huge cliff is standing high behind the fallen city of the ancient ruins. Mowgli stopped at the far end side of the cliff side with the others stopped behind him. Mowgli token them to secret passageway to the underground of the ancient ruins, where he and Grey entered in after when Kitty was kidnapped by the monkeys. However, when he reached to the back side of the temples, the passage was all blocked from the fallen parts of the temples.

"Why have we stopped?" Buldoe asked.

"It's blocked as you can tell" Mowgli pointed.

"Well, then dig!" Buldeo demanded.

"Not with all of these huge rocks" Mowgli stated, Buldeo knew that the jungle boy was right.

Then, Buldoe spotted the narrow path around the corner, "What about there?"

"That will take you the side. The temples have both fallen. We can't enter inside there" Mowgli said.

Buldeo looked around the walls of the temples are still high up, he looked back at Mowgli and ordered, "Go up."

"Not up there. But, maybe down there" Mowgli suggested. He pointed out the other way on the side around the corner. He walked over down the narrow side when walking down a small gap between the temples' wall and the large cliff next to it, but it was small than the one below. Mowgli was just underneath the hole in the wall, as he gave an easy jump for his hands to grab on the corners and his feet pushing himself up. In a second, he got himself fully on the edge and now he was just inside of the broken temple. Buldeo went down first then Kitty in the middle so that she's doesn't try to escape anywhere from the men. Mowgli kneed down quickly and scooped some ashes onto his hand, the stood up by the side of the hole so that Buldeo could see him clearly. Once Everyone was out being the side of the hole, Buldoe was first to climb up but wasn't fast as Mowgli. Buldoe held the Red Flower to see the inside of the temples, his eyes were wide as he knew that he was getting closer to the treasure. Kitty was by the side at the bottom, before it was her to turn to climb up she noticed that Mowgli secretly shook his hands by his waist warning her to don't come in. Kitty stood where she was following Mowgli's orders and waited till Mowgli tells her so. Riswan was next to climb up although his heavy body was helping him much to get himself over, Buldeo had to help him by pulling one of his arms. The deaf man was walking behind Kitty while holding the Red Flower, but Mowgli walked to him fast and threw the ashes at his face like throwing the colourful powder back at his first Holi celebration. The deaf man fell back while rubbings his eyes trying to get ashes away.

Mowgli was yelling, "Run, Kitty! Now! Run!"

Within a second, Kitty rushed pass the deaf man and ran through the narrow path as fats as she can go. Mowgli watched Kitty run like the wind and he see that Kitty is getting between a smaller gap, she gets smaller as well by his view. Buldeo yelled angrily at the deaf and ordered him loudly him to chase after, when the deaf man began the chase Buldeo lifted his gun up and pointed it at Mowgli. The man-cub spread his arms wide to prove that he has no any tricks in his hands or anything round him.

"Nice move" Buldeo started, "But you forgotten about my warning, jungle brat."

"You got me. You don't need Kitty. She doesn't know her way around this area anyway. She could get lost" Mowgli suggested.

Buldeo looked at Riswan and he nodded agreeing that the man-cub is right, but Buldeo still aim his small gun at Mowgli's head.

Kitty didn't know where to run to in which direction of the jungle, but she to pick one quickly and run into it. The deaf man followed Kitty as he was running faster and closer to her, luckily it was still dark for Kitty to hide herself. Kitty didn't try to scream so the deaf man wouldn't know exactly where she would go and hide. Getting the blissful feeling that maybe the deaf man could far enough from her, Kitty stopped by a tree for a second to rest and breathe as a small smile grew on her face. Unaware, the deaf man was right behind Kitty coming to closer, and closer to her. Rikki was reaching out at the top from Kitty's bag and spotted the deaf coming from behind.

"Duck!" Rikki warned Kitty as he was about to jump out and attack on the man's face.

Suddenly at that same moment, a powerful roar with a huge, brown paw came out of nowhere. The deaf man couldn't hear the roar from his deaf ear and didn't expected the paw coming and knock him down. Kitty heard the roar as she looked around saw the deaf man, she kneed down as she saw the paw hitting swinging out. The deaf man was rolling down a steep path and landed down in muddy quicksand, luckily for him he grabbed a root of a tree and pulled himself halfway out of the quicksand.

Kitty was still kneeing down with her hands covering on her head while breathing calmly. "Hey, Kitty-cat" a voice appeared, "That's not how cats usual defend like that."

Kitty recognised that gentle, cheerful voice, "Baloo?"

Kitty got up and run up to the loveable bear, hugging around his neck as a saying "thank you" and "happy to see you again."

"Nice hit!" Rikki was amused, looking down at where the deaf man was rolling down.

Baloo was laughing with joy, then he looks at Kitty and ask, "Where's Mowgli?"

"He's inside" Kitty answered. It reminded her and felt shame that she escaped for herself, she left Mowgli behind when he risked for her own sack.

"Right then let's go" Bagheera stated from above standing on the tree branches.

As the black panther was climbing down to the ground, Baloo commented sounded in his mouth while eyed at Kitty telling Bagheera, "Say something!"

Bagheera caught the message, he said to Kitty "Glad you to see alright, girl-cub. And you too, mongoose."

"Same for the both of you" Kitty said looking at Bagheera and Baloo.

Bagheera told Baloo that they should start heading down to the fallen ancient kingdom, Kitty wanted to go with them to help out at any needs but knowing that they mostly wanted for her safety away from Buldeo and his men. Even when Rikki decided to stay with her, Kitty still feels guilty for leaving Mowgli behind.

Baloo and Bagheera reached to the hole entrance on the side of the temple, Bagheera jumped through easily and continued walking thinking that Baloo would have gotten through easily too. However, Baloo was struggling a bit to get over the edge, like climbing up that huge cliff years ago but now Baloo place his paws anywhere to push himself up.

"Baggy! A little help here please!" Baloo couldn't see Bagheera far down as Bagheera's black fur was camouflaged to the dark shadows. Baloo shouted, "Baggy!"

Bagheera looked back hearing Baloo's call, he huffed and walked back, "He can climb up a cliff, but he can't climb over a large wall of bricks."

Baloo was nearly near half-way over but then he quickly fell back down, then Bagheera came back however he couldn't Baloo anywhere. He leaned over the edge to see Baloo but in a second Baloo reached his head back up and yelled, "Bagheera!"

Bagheera stood very still with his face crunched and closed his eyes tight, Baloo's yell was echoing in Bagheera's ears and could feel like his mind was shaking around and around and around. Baloo looked up and said, "Wow, that was fast."

Bagheera shown a death stare and whispered, "First, be quite or man will find us. Secord are you trying to make me deaf?"

Baloo started trying again to lift himself over with a little help from Bagheera, once Baloo was finally over he answered, "Well, from the way you talk and..."

"Don't answer" Bagheera stopped knowing that Baloo's answer was leading to be a joke, "For both of our sakes, don't answer."

Bagheera walked on first slowly checking of the area they are in is safe, scanning around every corner, every column, even if the dark shadows can't stop him from seeing through them. His ears can pick up quickly on every sound from far, dark sight, his nose sniffs from far off scents. When Baloo walked up behind him, Bagheera suggested, "Right you go to find Mowgli, I'll take of the humans." In the exact timing, they both nodded agreeing for their position and spilt up to check around the areas then the floors below them.

Down to the first floor of the temple, Buldeo was getting impatience with Mowgli as he doesn't have all night to find the treasure. He focused Mowgli to continued leading them the way down deeper, and darker to the depths of the temple. A few steps down some cries echo through these dark hallways of the temple, the cries of small monkeys who still live in the ancient ruins. Most monkeys decided to stay believing their all-mighty king will rise once again, and so they have been waiting for days, then weeks, then months. Mowgli thought that probably explains why the monkey's cries are getting louder because they have seen the Red Flower from Buldeo so close before in the jungle. As Mowgli was leading the way while scanning around he remembered the statues on the walls this one was. They reached to the centre of the temple where there was a huge square gap showing the clear sky through the empty roof and down to dusty, rocky floor below. The floors and the columns were all covered in long, sharp, beep cracks like veins covering over tree branches. Riswan was walking behind them holding up his rifle while Buldeo was holding up the Red Flower and his small in his other hand. Riswan kept his eyes looking on straight ahead but a sudden black shadow moved from one side to another, he swing his rifle around pointing towards where that shadow just moved. Buldeo turned around using the Red Flower to see where that shadow was, then the cries from the monkeys were getting louder. Mowgli looked around thinking that there's something else around, bigger than the monkeys. He slowly moved back away from Buldeo and Riswan, Mowgli stopped when he spotted something moved in the right side of the dark shadowy corner. Lowing his right hand to get out his blade from the side of his waist preparing to take it out for protection. Mowgli focus on eth moving figure and quickly spotted small, fiery, warm, yellow eyes. That one clue of the dark figure told Mowgli rapidly who it was. A creature with the fur dark as the night, eyes yellow like the sun, but voice soft like honey dripping down from a tree.

"There! Shot it!" Buldeo ordered Riswan as that was what he was going to do as well.

Mowgli saw them loading their guns then aiming at the hidden creature, he couldn't let them kill him. So, he did the one thing he could, Mowgli ran up to them fast and unexpected, he pushed Buldeo out of the way making him drop the Red Flower and pulled the trigger and shot down at the floor where there were huge cracks. Mowgli pulled Riswan's rifle and threw it away for the dark shadows to swallow whole. After Rsiwan tried to hit him with his big fist Mowgli was too fast to get away and quickly push him with all the strength he's got in his arms. Riswan trembled down and heard his shaken sound as he finally fallen like creating a small earthquake. Buldeo got up quickly with a raging look on his face, he rushed up and was about to attack Mowgli until a sudden shake was made underneath they feet. Unaware of the cracks on the floor was growing bigger and faster, there were more surrounding Mowgli as he felt the floor bending in a different angle. The cracks were creating cranking sounds as they were growing towards the huge gap in the middle. Mowgli was leaning back towards the bending floor heading towards the floor, suddenly he slipped back but quickly hold on to the edge of the floor. Mowgli could see the other ground floors below him, he took the risk and jumped down carefully on the next floor but quickly rushed away from eth cracking were parting the floor to bits.

Outside, the awful sound echoed out through the whole temple, entered through the doorway and out to jungle. Kitty stood in a shocked and scared from when she heard that awful sound through her ears, as well as Rikki did with his back up and wide like a round circle with his small, sharp paws out. Kitty felt the regret boiling in her veins and for that she couldn't wait here any longer. Kitty stood up silently, took out her torch from her bag to see her way back and walked towards the temple without a word. Rikki started with a confused look on his face then began to follow Kitty and climbed up till he reached her bag.

"Um, not like I'm saying that this is any of my business. But, um, what are you doing?" Rikki began.

"Buldeo shot something. And we can't just leave them" Kitty answered proudly.

"Yeah, but…"

Kitty stopped suddenly, "Please, you would have wanted someone to come to help you."

Rikki shook his head, "No, not really. I'm more of a loner to fight."

"You know what I mean" Kitty begged.

Rikki felt her dispiritedly voice vibrating his future answer to stubbed second thoughts. He replied, "Alright, let's go. But, I'll go first."

"Rikki, I'm fine, I don't need any protection."

"No, so the fight will come to me first" Rikki replied. Kitty smiled and laughed a little for Rikki's little response.

Back down to the lowest ground of the temple, Mowgli was climbing down away from the crumbling cracks as they were still growing but he hides in the shadows out of sight from Buldeo and Riswan. The monkey's cries still echoed low and long through these empty halls with fallen parts of the temple walls. Mowgli was walking away as his feet were trying to make the quietest sound while tiptoeing away from the lights of the Red Flower. When his left foot took a step back he felt something hard like a rock, but the surface wasn't as rough as the rock. Mowgli stopped for a second and listen for anything unusual, but he only heard silence. He turns around slowly and saw nothing up straight ahead of him so he low his head down slowly at where his feet stand. There laid a huge palm with dark orange fur covered around the fingers, old dust and grey ash were covering on parts of the hand. Shocked from the sight of the huge sight, Mowgli leaped back away and yelled in fear after knowing who's the hand belongs to. Gazing at the last hand belonging to King Louie, now believing that the great king of the Banalogs is now dead. Felt like his stomach has just flipped over and could feel like it's boiling right up to his throat, Mowgli was walking from the hand.

Bagheera was jumping from shadow to shadow searching around the hallways and in the middle way. Checking if Mowgli is alright and if Buldeo and Riswan are still around with their weapons out. His view around was clear and still but he felt something wrong in his surroundings, till Bagheera heard a click sound when a rifle is loaded. Riswan spotted the black panther in the clear star light through the huge square hole in the roof as his rifle was aiming directly at heart of the panther. Bagheera made himself still like those silent columns and silently leaped into dark shadows. Riswan fired his rifle believing that the panther was still standing there, and he could shape his view of the creature. However, he heard no fall from the creature, as the awful sound was echoing through the hallways. Riswan walked up looking around for the panther but his view was becoming clear as he only shot at a statue of a black panther on the wall. Disappointed and furious at his missed shooting, Riswan forgotten that the black panther is still out in the shadows till a deep, dark growl gave him the cold chills. His hands were shaking his rifle as he was trying to load his rifle fast, but as he was almost finished his loading the black panther came out from hiding jumped out and pushed Riswan back to the ground. Bagheera grab by his shape teeth on the rifle like he was trying to break it while Riswan was trying to push the panther's head away. Successfully, Bagheera strongly pulled the rifle and threw it back into the shadows, then noticed Riswan was crawling away when Bagheera jumped at again in terror. Thought of escaping from the terrifying creature Riswan rolled himself down on a broken bended floor to the next floor down below, Bagheera decided not to chase him down as he was not worth it. When Riswan was down to next floor below, a white small monkey came up to and started making small, squeaky noises while tapping Riswan's head. Riswan raised his head and swing his arm at the vexing monkey to scare him off, but that was his little mistake to become a bigger one. Unaware of the other monkeys around hiding in the shadows; there were large, black ones, the small, ginger ones and many more smaller ones. After Riswan was trying to hit the little monkey again and again, the monkey shouted out the signal to the other. Quick as lighting the monkeys jumped on Riswan and began hitting him, bunching on his back, Riswan tried to get up and crawled away to get away but the monkeys kept on following him and hitting him. Even if Riswan hidden himself in the dark shadows the monkeys will always find him and hit, push, jump or bite Riswan for entering their home.

Mowgli was on his lightest feet, his eyes were widen looking for any danger, listening from his ears and smelling from his noise for anything usual. He was at the centre where he first met King Louie, the ground floor was covered in dusty and rotten fruits next to rocks, and rusty man things, and a long, wide hole across on the edge of the square shape in the middle. The star light through the roof hole made a perfect square shape of pale white light in the centre. The star light through had a touch of orange light coming on the edge of the hole on the roof, Mowgli noticed that means the sun is rising for a new day. Mowgli looked around and heard some steps from above, stepping back close to the dark shadows till a familiar face appeared.

"Baloo!" Mowgli shouted but very low and quiet.

Baloo heard the man-cub's call and was happy to see his little buddy alive. "You alright kid?" Mowgli nodded then Baloo said, "Hold on."

Baloo spotted a long, dusty vein attach tightly around a column, he pushed the vein off to the side and let it fall as low as it could go. Mowgli grew a smile not only for the chance to escape but he was also happy to see his friend. The vein was low enough close to the ground, but Mowgli could jump high and climbed up perfectly. Unaware that one the same floor level behind Baloo in the dark shadows, Buldeo was hiding behind a column and aimed his small at bear.

"I did say no more tricks, boy." Buldeo whispered, as he was about to pull the trigger.

"No!" Kitty jumped out and pushed Buldoe down, he lost his aim at the man-cub and shot at another column.

Buldeo grew a deadly rage look towards Kitty as he was crawling towards her, until he was interrupted by a mongoose crawled on his back and started scratting and biting on the skin of his back and neck. Boiling up his rage even hotter, Buldeo grab Rikki hard and threw him away leaving with bites on his hands. Baloo looked behind and saw Buldeo crawling towards Kitty, he run up to knock Buldeo away but was unaware of that Buldeo was still holding his small gun. Buldoe noticed the rushing bear and quickly aim his gun at the bear. There he released that awful sound and the bullet was shot luckily through the fur instead through the skin. The awful sound still shocked the life from Baloo as the fear trembled him down to the ground, making Buldeo believe that he shot the bear.

Mowgli reached at the same floor level and watched everything, for he believed that Baloo was shot in the leg or something as well. His rage was growing as he just wanted to attack Buldeo and use his blade to scar him for everything he has done. Suddenly, more cracks unexpected grow next to Kitty and parted the floor making it bend down in a wide angle. Kitty didn't had time to react to push herself away, yelling while sliding down to the ground floor. Unexpectedly, there more cracks from she landed as there was no time to reaction for the cracks parted the floor below and Kitty slipped down to the lower floor. Mowgli rushed up to the edge and look down and couldn't see Kitty down the lower floor.

"Kitty!?" Mowgli shouted.

"I'm fine. I'm alive!" Kitty shouted back, Mowgli could hear her loud coughs from all the dust. Kitty whispered to herself, "Thankfully."

Mowgli smiled as he now knows that Kitty was fine and unharmed, he looked back at Baloo with his hand on the side of his neck and could feel his calm breathing. Mowgli grew a smile happy to know that Baloo is still fine, until he could hear some deep, dark breathing behind knowing who it belongs to.

"I did warm you" Buldeo said, pointing his small gun at Mowgli "Now, this is what you're getting."

"So, you don't want to find your treature" Mowgli encourage the thoughts of the glamour treasure Buldeo desperately want. Buldeo paused but he still holding his gun aiming at Mowgli, as the man-cub continued, "Kitty is just down there. I can take you peacefully, if you do the same."

Buldeo gave a long a death stare at Mowgli then flicked his gun to gun warning Mowgli to move and lead him to the treasure. Mowgli slide down the bended floor to the ground floor carefully and gave space for Buldoe to slide down and land safely. Underneath, Kitty could hear them coming down and knowing that they would be going underground. She didn't have her torch to see or anything to protect so she pushed herself against the walls and hope that the dark shadows will make her look invisibly to see. When Buldeo got down to the ground floor he looked down through the hole below and notice how dark and dusty it is. A torch was laying in the edge of the square star light, but had no Red Flower left to light their way down below. He pointed Mowgli towards it with his gun and so Mowgli quickly picked two rocks and banged them till they gave a little stark to light up a small Red Flower. Then quick as the wind blows the Red Flower started growing and began glowing brighter.

Rushing down floor by floor but in the lightest torch without making a sound, Bagheera hurried to see if Baloo was alright or whenever he has been shot again. He scanned and sniffed and all Bagheera can tell was that there no sign of shot mark or blood stains, only tiny parts of his fur have been cut off. Bagheera huffed thankfully and felt Relieve that Baloo wasn't shot or hurt just only a horrifying fight scared the life out of him. Then Rikki crawled back with the exact same terrified look on his face while breathing fast for he was tired and got thrown hard at a column.

"He lives, thankfully" Bagheera noted about Baloo to Rikki.

"Oh, yeah same for me too" Rikki commented, Bagheera didn't know whether he was saying for himself or Baloo but knew that the mongoose cared.

"Those weapons are getting harder to fight back" Bagheera said, "We have to be more careful."

"Easy for you to say. You still got like nine lives to live on" still believing in that myth, Rikki was unaware that he made a confused, ungrateful look on Bagheera's face.

Unexpected, Baloo was starting to wake up and raising up on his feet, but he was struggling to keep balance. Bagheera walked close by his side instead Baloo trembled down again, however Baloo was doing very well to hold himself up.

"What are you do?" Bagheera asked.

"Getting back up for the kid, that's what" Baloo straighten his legs as you could see the strong muscles in them.

"You nearly got yourself shot again, and this time it will lead you to a death store" Bagheera warned.

"Well Baggy if you just looked around for a second. I think we all are close to enter a death store" Baloo pointed out, explaining about they are all underneath a fallen city where the walls and the floors are all parted and cracked.

"Baloo, I…" Bagheera said.

"I'm fine Baggy, you just need to worry about yourself. If I get hurt or killed, which is not the opinion I'll go for, I just the kid to safe. Even when we fought off Shere Khan and yet we survived, we stood up for him and he stood up for us. So, I'm not going rest because I got hurt, I'm going to get him out because I want him to get hurt, because I love him."

Bagheera stood silently and stare in amazement and passion from Baloo's powerful speech. Feeling the meaning through Baloo's eyes as Bagheera knew from all the differences and crazy events they have from each other, those years reminded him of the close bond they had. Their times with Mowgli and the adventures they had brought the three closers as a small family. Understanding now that Baloo won't give up now, so Bagheera nodded with a small smile for he agreed with Baloo.

Meanwhile Mowgli was carefully climbing down through the hole, surprised that he could slide through it perfectly. He landed down to the bottom floor below. He felt the small rocks and the rusty, gold coins pressed up against his feet, he felt the light, pale dust surrendering him and all around. Mowgli looked around for Kitty hoping that she is alright, but Kitty was smart Mowgli knew that she was hiding.

"Well!?" Buldeo shouted.

Mowgli looked up through the hole facing Buldoe from below, "It's all here!"

Mowgli picked up a few coins and threw them to Buldeo to show him that they are real. Mowgli could see Buldeo eyes were widened after he scan the shiny gold skin of the coins, he rubbed his fingers on the flat, dusty surface and he grew a surprised, blissful smile. Buldeo could imagen from looking at these few coins to lots of them, his gut orders him to go quickly to see if his image is true. Buldeo jumped through the hole and could see more gold coins around on the floor from Mowgli holding up the Red Flower. At that moment, the sun was rising nearly half way but it's great light was blighting the beautiful view of the jungle. The bright orange light was crawling over the edge of the hole in the roof, the light manger to reached through the holes in the centre floor and the light travelled down to the floor below. Buldeo manged to get down and landed on the lower ground, hearing the golden coins move apart from his feet. They didn't need the Red Flower to light up the way because the sun light travelled through the centre floor to show the whole underground floor. Buldeo's eyes were widen than ever and was bliss-fulling laughing as the light was shiny off the clear, gold surface of the coins and much more; crowns, swords, necklaces, bracelets, and diamonds. The whole room had dusty cracks in the walls and there were big statues of elephants on the side of the walls, most of them have broken parts. Mowgli scanned around as much as Buldeo but he couldn't understand the beauty of these coins and diamonds, to him they were just like shiny rocks and stones. Mowgli spotted Kitty still hiding in the shadows away, he waved his hand down to tell Kitty to stay hidden and she nodded for returned.

"Now!" Buldeo shouted, facing Mowgli with his small gun in his right hand, "Get them all in here" Buldeo kicked a box filled with lots of coins, diamonds and many more.

Mowgli walked over and said, "But it's already full."

"That's why I said get them all…" Buldeo clearly repeated.

Mowgli looked at the box he looked back at Buldeo and shock his head side to side, Buldeo shown a nasty look on his face as his right hand beginning to rise and took the aim at Mowgli. The man-cub was slipped past the aiming point and sliced his blade out to scar the small gun away, Buldeo pulled the trigger by surprised and that awful sound echoed through the underground tunnels. Buldeo dropped his gun far so he tried to take punch at Mowgli, but the man-cub was quick in action and slipped pass Buldeo's shot. Quacking as he sees the sword next to feet, Buldeo picked up the sword as Mowgli draw his blade infront. Unforeseen of the small monkeys were sitting on the side of the walls and on the head of the elephant statues, cheering and laughing for the battle between Mowgli and Buldeo.

"Friend of yours?" Buldeo smiley asked. Mowgli moved his shoulders and made an unsure sound from his mouth as his answer.

Buldeo started to fight as he thrashed the sharp point of the sword at Mowgli, but Mowgli moved away, and his blade beats back the sword. Buldeo didn't had the fight of a wolf but he was strong enough to grabbed Mowgli hard. Mowgli didn't give Buldeo to chance to get him but luckily, he threw some necklaces at Bulde's face, and he has been knocking over giant, golden jars to get Buldeo away. Meanwhile, Kitty was still hiding from the edge of the shadows while watching helplessly Mowgli fighting against Buldeo but knowing that Mowgli has much greater fight skills against a man. Overwhelmed from the thought that Mowgli could win, Kitty suddenly hear a soft, hissing sound behind her, but all Kitty could see was the dark, friendly shadows.

Buldeo was getting Mowgli lower as he was attacking more on the man-cub, he asked eerily, "Tell me, what you have I don't, as a jungle brat to a man?"

Mowgli was backing away from Buldeo but he felt like a coward if he keeps backing away, so Mowgli decided to take more action. Mowgli leaped forward using his blade to beat the sword back more leading Buldeo to move back. Feeling the overpowering victory against Buldeo, Mowgli was grewing in strength and in words.

"I've got the speed of a kite's flight!" Mowgli started with Chil, the kite and how far and fast his flying is.

"I've got the strength of an elephant!" next with the great elephants.

"I've got the intelligent of a panther!" thirdly with Bagheera, the wise, black panther who guided him through life and has taught Mowgli the Laws of the Jungle.

"I've got the love of a bear!" then with Baloo, the warm, huggable bear who welcomes and befriends creates, great and small, even those he does not know. Mowgli remembered when Baloo saved him from Kaa and when he stood up first to defend Mowgli from Shere Khan.

"I've got the claw of wolf!" finally, Buldeo was about to do a huge attack on Mowgli but the man-cub went low and slide his blade on the other side of his hand. Leading the sharp, pointy of the blade towards Buldeo's side and created scare on the side, Buldeo fell hard as his hands were covering his side. Mowgli looked down proudly at scared Buldeo like a predator caught its prey or won a fight. Mowgli finished, "And they got very sharp teeth" he sliced his blade back into its cover and growled loudly at Buldeo and saw him shaking in fear.

The monkeys all began cheering for Mowgli's victory then they slowly became silent, suddenly the little white one screamed out as it spotted something dangerous and warned the others. Mowgli recognised that warning scream from the monkey and realised who that dangerous creature could be. Mowgli could hear rocks falling apart from something slithering over them, and Kitty spotted parts of the treasure rising as she can see a skin of scales were travelling underneath. told Kitty to run with him and get out, but Buldeo rage forced himself to get up after he picked his small gun. He pulled the trigger but misses his aim at Mowgli, the bullet was shot at the long, wide cracks in the walls. The man-cub moved in fear of the gun shot and Kitty screamed in horror thinking that Mowgli was shot. Mowgli waved his hand back at Kitty telling her to stay hidden in the shadows, but Kitty was close behind Buldeo. Losing his balance because of his wounded scar on his side, but Buldeo's aiming was getting close to Mowgli.

When Buldeo finally got his balance right and straight, he stares at Mowgli with those threating eyes and said, "Before you go off to a new life after death. Say hello to your ma and papa for me."

Mowgli growled in angry remembering the deaths of his parents, but mostly when Buldeo shot his maji, Sahana. Then he focused back to his finial part of his plan, "If you shot me, you won't have enough shots for Kaa."

"What the hell is a Kaa?" Buldeo asked himself, but he thought it doesn't matter he has got what he exactly wanted; the boy dead and the treature. He grew an eerily smiled as his finger was ready to pull the trigger on his small gun, then there was that small, smooth, hissing noise distracted Buldeo's attention on Mowgli. Kitty spotted Buldeo's feet were on the tip of the carpet, she quickly pulled the carpet away losing Buldeo's balance.

Mowgli took the chance to finish, he run up fast and shouted, "Say hello from yourself!" Mowgli jumped up and his strong legs pushed on Buldeo's chest making Buldeo fall backwards even harder than the first time. Buldeo's head banged on one of those big, golden jugs, making it worse to get a nasty headache while his scar was bleeding badly. Mowgli shouted to Kitty to run as he remembered there could be a massive huge where Kaa first crashed through the ground floor.

Before Mowgli could go to escape he looked down at Buldeo, "You want this treasure. You can die along with it."

Mowgli run off passing Buldeo while he was trying to get up and carried a bag of heavy treasures inside, but he keeps trempling down from the weight laying on his shoulders. The monkeys were shouting louder then began completing dead silent, Buldeo looked around and saw all the monkeys staring down at him. At first, Buldeo thought that there was nothing, but when he tried to get back up again something wrapped around his legs and pulled him straight into the dark, cold shadows.

Mowgli feels the cold chills from behind as he caught up with Kitty and they began running off through the tunnels. They finally reached around the corner and found the other entrance, a big hole above them which leads to the ground floor. There was a large column half fallen over the hole but luckily there was enough space for Mowgli and Kitty to escape. Mowgli helped Kitty first by flatting his together facing up for Kitty's feet to step on and push herself up. She successfully got on the top and manged to pull herself over, Mowgli watched when a horrifying scream echoed through the tunnels. Mowgli quickly turned around faced the screams rushing towards him like the wind blow on his face, he silently gulped some cold air down throat but that creeped him even more. Till, his ears picked up a small, breaking sounds around him, Mowgli tilts his head around to his side and his eyes caught more cracks growing and crumbling down parts of the walls, Mowgli released that these walls won't hold up much longer. Mowgli was jumping high to grab on the edge of the hole, Kitty was reaching down to take hold of Mowgli's hand and pull him up. The cracks were growing faster through different floor levels, columns were beginning to slide out of their positions and fallen creating even more cracks. The hole was growing bigger as the edges were falling apart making it harder for Mowgli to hold on and for Kitty to step away from fallen back in. Unknowing from behind, Kitty looked around and saw Bagheeera rushing up and noticed Mowgli was climbing back up.

"Get on my back" Bagheera ordered.

"No" Kitty shook her, she didn't want to leave Mowgli behind, but he told her to for her safety and that he'll be fine. Kitty did as she was told, she jumped on Bagheera's back and she ride out of the temple.

Mowgli was half way out through the hole, suddenly another column was falling down towards Mowgli. Without noticing the column was coming down but Mowgli could hear a loud, banging growl above him. Mowgli look up and saw Baloo holding up the column with all his strength he has in his back.

"Run kid!" Baloo shouted.

Mowgli finally got himself out through the hole formerly he waited for Baloo to get the column off of his back carefully. However, more columns were coming down infront of Baloo making it harder and slower for him to get out. He pressed his paws against on the round sides of the column to push himself closer, but there were huge gaps in between were bumping off the amount of time he has.

"Go on Baloo!" Mowgli encourage, "You're nearly there."

"Someone do something with that kid!" he shouted out a prayer in his mind, he doesn't want Mowgli to stay for him in case the man-cub might get injured. At that second, his prayer has just been answered as Bagheera rushed back to get Mowgli out, Bagheera saw Baloo and that moment for as wise as he can be he doesn't know what to do.

"Get him out, Bagg! Quick!" Baloo shouted.

Bagheera shifted infront of Mowgli and slide the man-cub over him and he landed on his back. Bagheera was running fast but carefully because Mowgli riding on him backwards, Mowgli could see Baloo's face as he grew a smile, but Mowgli had a shamefaced look for himself. Mowgli just wanted to go back and help him, but he couldn't as Bagheera was moving shifty, so they wouldn't get hit or be landed on by the columns. Mowgli shouted Baloo's name out loud asking themselves why we are leaving him, he then shouted to Bagheera but the black panther ignored him for that is just he and Baloo wanted, for Mowgli's safety. Mowgli couldn't manger to see Baloo as more dust and ashes and falling like rain from the floors above and the view of the bear was getting further away and smaller to focus in sight. Bagheera leaped through many holes to get himself to over many floors till he manged to find the floor with the hole entrance in the side wall which leads them out of the temple. They finally got out and ran to the back of the temple where Kitty was resting back on a tree along with Rikki resting on her legs. They all watched as the rest of the temple was falling down brick by brick, all the veins wrapped around it was pulled down together. At the end, the silent sound rises the dust and the ashes like the sun rise over the jungle. Mowgli got off from Bagheera and walked further towards the fallen temples, his eyes stared at the unbelievable. He slowly dropped down to his knees and he dropped his jaw for some fresh air to breathe and to let go his miserable cry. Mowgli felt the bitter water flooding in his eyes, but he could be able to pour them all out, making himself feel even more bad for he couldn't cry for the lost of his best friend. Kitty and Rikki released that Baloo wasn't around and could see why, Kitty cover her mouth with her hands as she was breathing hard and sobbing while Rikki patting his small paws on his knees. Bagheera walked over beside Mowgli looking down at the crying man-cub, for his eyes wasn't filled with water but sorrow and depression.

"By the law of the jungle" Bagheera started, "Greater love hath no love than thee who laid down its life for another."

Down far to the other side of the back of the temple, a small brick was just pushed out from the others. From the inside, something strong was banging the wall to push the bricks out of position. After a few more bangs, they all trembled apart making a big hole, then Baloo came rolling out from the fallen temple coughing from the ashes inside.

"Woo, the could have tried that for a warm-up in the mornings" Baloo laughed.

By the second, he ears picked up and caught a sorrow voice, he walked up into the trees and see where the others are. He first noticed Mowgli on knees with Bagheera standing beside the heartbroken man-cub.

"Great deeds are always remembered in this jungle, but one name will stand above all highest mountains... our friend, Baloo, the bear.

Baloo blinked his eyes many times clearing away the dust and the ashes, but then widen in surprised from Bagheera just said. Then he realised why, "He's cracking me up."

"The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts" Bagheera continued so gently.

Baloo sobbed his noise, "That's Beautiful. That's just torchy."

"This spot where Baloo fell, will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest, greatest creatures" Bagheera finished it in a soft note.

Baloo sobbed more "Oh, ami I wish you could've heard this."

"It's best we leave now, man cub" Bagheera turned around, "Come along, let's go home."

Mowgli gave was still staring at the fallen temples thinking how could lost two of his loves so soon and so quick. He always promised himself never let anyone suffered for him, the guilt boiled hotter in his heart like he has the Red Flower inside of him. Mowgli slowly stood up and walked on following behind Bagheera, before he gave one stare at the temples then walked on. Kitty stood up too breathing in calmly, she didn't want to smile so she doesn't spoil the depressing moment, but Mowgli did a small smiled at first to show that he's alright. Kitty smiled back silently as she rubbed her hand on his wrist softly showing how sorry and care she is. Bagheera was leading the way back to their home, Mowgli and Kitty began walking as Rikki climb up on Kitty's shoulders.

Baloo felt the compassion from the others then change into a sudden look on his face. He shouted surprisingly, "Wait! Wait! Baggy, you mean that's it! That's all you have to say about me! Why, I thought over the years you must know much more about me! Like much more!"

Everyone turned in a deeply shock when they heard Baloo's voice at first their eyes were widened, but when they saw him alive their jaws were dropped far and were completely speechless. Mowgli, Kitty and Rikki grew a wide smile from ear to ear, while Bagheera was happy to see Baloo but angry and annoyed for Baloo hiding while listening how Bagheera eulogizes him.

"Why you big, overweight, ungrateful fraud!" Bagheera yelled, "You mean to say that all this time you were alive and listening while everyone was weeping over your fake death!"

"Oh, come on, you missed me, and you love me" Baloo said.

"You… You are a such a… miserable… selfish…" Bageera was losing his raging words.

Mowgli couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe what he is seeing, he didn't care for Bagheera was saying now, but that his dearest friend is alive. His whole body was shaking in excitement, so Mowgli began to run towards Baloo, faster than the wind, faster than in the hunting seasons. Mowgli jumped for Baloo and hugged him tight with his fingers slide through Baloo's fur, they were both laughing happily to see each other again.

"I can't believe it" Mowgli whispered, "You're here and alright."

"Me? Well, nothing can get passed me. I was just cooling it off, just wanted to see how Baggy will react."

Baloo saw Bagheera was growling in his mouth as the panther was still really annoyed. Mowgli was laughing, "You certainly got us."

Kitty walked over fast, wrapped her arms around Baloo's neck hugging him while laughing with joy. Rikki watched smiling then pointed out, "I was much as I love these kinds of moments. I would like you guys to notice that someone is about toe explored horrifying." Rikki pointed at Bagheera with his fuming, yellow eyes, Rikki added, "Even the sun couldn't heat that up that fast."

"You unthinkable, careless bear" Baloo said with a straight, angry face.

"Oh, come one! He just survived through a death experience! Give a break! You know you miss me!" Everyone was defending on Baloo's behalf.

"Come on, lets get home" Baloo suggested, he started walking then the others followed beside him, Bagheera was the last one to walk as he was still growling with annoyances but secretly hold a small smile on his face at the end.

Mowgli walked by Kitty, they both smiling the Kitty asked, "Mowgli, this doesn't matter now, but what exactly happened to Buldeo down there?"

Mowgli bitten his lip because he didn't quit know how to answer Kitty's question, the Rikki quickly jumped on Mowgli's shoulder and answer, "Oh, he was invited to dinner."

Kitty eyes looked confused, "With who?"

Rikki laughed a little, "No, no, it's for who."

Mowgli quickly shifted his shoulder making Rikki losing his balance and fell off, Mowgli added, "Let's all agree that we should never mention about this again."

Kitty still looked confused, but she agreed for now it's all over and nothing they can do now. They carried on walking down peacefully and Kitty secretly moved her fingers to Mowgli's, Mowgli felt surprised rushing from his fingers to his mind. He looks at Kitty and her smile feeling a little nervous and blushed, but Mowgli like the feeling he has with Kitty and so he moved his fingers closer and grew a shy smile.

"Hey, we should celebrate tonight!" Baloo suggested an idea.

Everyone agreed but Bagheera commented saying as he was still annoyed, "I nowhere or there yet."

Everyone was laughing out loud at Bagheera's comments, Bagheera carried on walking alone with the others still laughing. Then Mowgli quickly remember, "Wait, tonight? It's early in the morning!"

It was the still perfect day for everyone to start a fresh, new day, even if it was really, really early, the first light of the sun rising on the green surface of the jungle was beautiful as much as watching the sun setting. Mowgli felt so free to get all your troubles off your shoulders, and the sun's orange light warming on the back of his legs, his whole back side and his black missy hair. Mowgli had everyone he needed by his side and he couldn't feel even more happier as he was now coming back home.

 **What's up guys, so sorry if it took so long, but I manger to finish the final battle between Mowgli and Buldeo. there were a few links between the other Jungle Book movies:**

 **Where the deaf man, Riswan and Buldeo all meet their fates at the end; the deaf man well into quicksand, Riswan in the torture of the temples with the wild monkeys, and Buldeo… well you know how it goes. These are all link to The Jungle Book (1997), I don't own them.**

 **And Baloo's fake death, if you are a Disney or a Jungle Book fan then you would have probably figured this out. I love and laugh at this scene from the animated version, and I'm always wondering how Bill Murry will do, he would have done great and funny as always. Also, I don't own this scene.**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, because there are still to read after. See you guys later!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mowgli's Decision

Chapter 18

The day couldn't be even more brighter to fill joy in all the creatures of the jungle today, there were clear skies to shine its blue skin with small amounts of white clouds floating by. As the bright, orange light from the sun soon transforms into pure daylight to brighten the surface of the jungle. The animals were all out and active as always living off in their normal days; the birds off for a fly, the chitals were out running in their groups, the squirrels and the monkeys were out climbing and swinging off from the trees. The colourful flowers grew beautifully on the veins and the roots and tucks of trees, but when they grew in the fields it was a wonderful view like a fantastic painting.

Mowgli was walking down through the jungle with Baloo by his side and Kitty by the other side, Bagheera was walking in front and Rikki was riding on Mowgli's shoulder. They been walking for a while without feeling a bit sleepy, but they felt like they needed a rest. Baloo was laid himself down flat as a leaf, Mowgli and Kitty rested themselves on Baloo's side. Rikki didn't feel like sleepy but rather peckish, so he began hunting for some bird's nest to eat their eggs for breakfast. Bagheera laid on a tree branch as he rested his eyes but he didn't close them, he laid his head down in between his crossed paws. Silence was the perfect music to keep them in peaceful rest, Mowgli was watching the first sun light of today brightening through the jungle and was Kitty as she slowly laying her head gently on his shoulders. Suddenly, voices were heard from Bagheera's ears as he lifted his head and his eyes focused on where they came from. His eyes caught some small, orange lights underneath the treetops like the sun's light but has the red colour in it, it was the Red Flower. Bagheera got up quickly then frozen when he heard the voices, down below Mowgli could hear the echoes of the voices. He looked up and watched Bagheera climbing down, Mowgli stood up looking confused but Bagheera's face looked straight and still with answers to suggests.

Bagheera wanted to talk to Mowgli alone so they won't disturb the other's peacefully rest. Bagheera started, "Man has come, the ones from the village. They are here looking for you."

Mowgli realised that it will probably be Sanjay and his friends looking him and Kitty, happy to see them again and to know how they are. However, Mowgli soon released that there is no Man Village around in the jungle anyone and they can't stay there anymore. Mowgli soon noticed that Bagheera's point is about Kitty, and now understands that if Kitty goes back to Sanjay and his friends, then she will have to leave the jungle.

Bagheera walked up to Mowgli and he said, "I think the time is ready for Kitty to go home, man-cub."

"Can they just rebuild the village?" Mowgli asked so desperately.

"Maybe, but soon all the jungle roots and veins will grow over the Man-Village and will become another quiet place of the jungle like nothing was ever build there" Bagheera perfectly explained his answered.

Mowgli wanted to shake his head and say no, but he knew deep down that Bagheera was right, Kitty deserved to go back to her own home. He looked back at where the others are resting then looked back at Bagheera, Mowgli did know what to do but he didn't know how to react with it. Meanwhile, Kitty was starting to wake up from her sleepy rest then quickly noticed that Mowgli wasn't there next to her. Rising back up on her feet and turning head around searching for Mowgli but she couldn't see him. Starting to get worried about until Kitty heard those strange voices down through the trees and she the sight of a bright red lights straight ahead.

She was getting more worried about the lights, the voices, and Mowgli's disappearance, so she walked up to the side of Baloo and began rubbing his neck. Kitty whispered loudly, "Baloo! Wake up! There's something here!"

"Yeah, probably some berries I just had" Baloo yawned as he was fully asleep.

Mowgli's gone and there are some voices and lights!" Kitty kept on trying to wake up Baloo, but he was in a deep, deep sleep, "Baloo!".

"Alright, alright!" Baloo risen slowly, "Calm yourself before you're going to scratched someone's eye out"

Baloo finally got up and his eyes were wide open to catch the sight of the red lights straight ahead of them. Baloo took a few steps back and so did Kitty believing it could the Red Flower from man but more of them.

"Guys!" Mowgli voice shocked Kitty for she was thinking that he disappeared out of thin air.

Baloo and Kitty asked what happened and what is going on, then Mowgli explained that the voices and the lights are from Sanjay and his friends in search for Kitty and himself. Kitty first grew smile feeling blissful that there is a way back home, but when he looked at Mowgli with a downfall look she realised why he wasn't happy either. Baloo and Bagheera knew that they needed to let the man-cubs alone to say goodbye, so they walk off giving them some time and space.

Kitty faced Mowgli directly and said, "Mowgli, I need to go."

Mowgli was looking down in sadness then look up to Kitty with a weak smile as he agrees for her to go back. Kitty was hoping for Mowgli to come with her but it's not up for her to decided and the jungle was always a home to him for many years. Before Kitty began to walk back to the men, she said her last goodbyes to everyone by hugging Baloo and Bagheera around their necks and kissed them on the side. Mowgli was the last one as they hugged each other tight and Kitty kissed him on the side of his cheek, then she turned around walk off. When she was out of Mowgli's sight, Kitty made one last look back and waved goodbye even through there was no one to wave to. Inside, Kitty has small hope that maybe, one day, she will come back and meet Mowgli again. Kitty walked down slowly and shouted out to Sanjay and his friends, so they are aware of her appearance. Sanjay rushed over to Kitty checking if she is alright then quickly hugged her, he asked about her about Mowgli then Kitty became silent.

"He is taking his time" that's the only answer Kitty could come up in her head, she knew that Mowgli wouldn't leave the jungle, so she wouldn't have to lie about Mowgli's decision. Kitty could see that Sanjay understands what Kitty meant, Sanjay told her and his friends that they should all get back to the town of Khanhiwara where they are they and the family are staying at.

Without watching that Kitty was found safely, Mowgli knew that she was alright and safe. He waved goodbye to Kitty even though she wasn't there it was just a late goodbye. Baloo and Bagheera walked over by Mowgli's slide and they both silently stare straight ahead of them where Kitty walk off to the men.

"You did well, kid. You did really well" Baloo said. Mowgli looked at Baloo and he made a little smile on his face to show that he's alright and he thanks for their support.

"Hey guys!" Rikki dramatically shouted, rushing down on the tree branches and met the others, "I think I just saw some man down there, and…"

Rikki slowly stopped as he realised that the others were staring at him with no surprise looks on their faces, he asked, "What?"

Everyone ignored Rikki dramatically warning of man near them which they already know, Mowgli jumped on Baloo's back and the third started their journey to the south, Rikki stilled didn't get as he followed them and kept on asking but none of them answered.

"Let's go home" Baloo suggested, none of them answered back but they all agreed with him.

Down through the jungle to centre of the south, the whole members of the wolf pack were just waking up from their peaceful sleep at Council Rock, resting from the attack in the village yesterday. All expect on, Raksha with her eyes half open feeling worried for her young man-cub and the sorrow for his lost. Her other cubs were sleeping well but with the feeling as Raksha has crawling all over them, especially Grey brother as he opened his eyes and spotted that Raksha couldn't sleep well either. Grey rolled his head on his paws side by side hoping that it gets him to sleep but his mind was more focus on Mowgli, wishing that he could see his brother soon, till he looks down at the edge of the trees.

At the exact same time as the first transformation of daylight began to cover up the jungle with its light, Mowgli and the other were just arriving back to Council Rock. Mowgli grew a small smile as he was happy to see that he is home, then his smile grew wider when he spotted Grey walking out from his cave while staring Mowgli and feeling unbelievable that his brother has came back.

"Wolves! Hey, everyone!" Grey shouted out in joy, "He's back! Mowgli is back!"

Grey started running fast down the rocky steps of the Council Rock, while everyone in the wolf pack woke up from Grey's yelling and their eyes were shocked to have of the sight of Mowgli arriving. They all lifted their heads and turn to face each other, asking if what they are seeing is real, even Raksha and the cubs asked themselves. Grey finally reached down, Mowgli kneed down, and they both bugged each other with Mowgli wrapped his arms tight around Grey's neck and they were overjoyed to see each other. There were no words perfect enough to fit in this beautiful moment, Mowgli and Grey squeezed their eyes tight like they wanted to freeze the moments. Mowgli's other siblings came running towards Mowgli, they all jumped on Mowgli licking his face making Mowgli laugh as they were tickling him.

"Uncle Mowgli!" Sura's son, Abhi and his younger siblings shouted out as they run down to see their uncle Mowgli.

The wolves stood up and most of them howled in victory for Mowgli's return to the pack, including Raksha as she smiled down at Mowgli surrounded by his wolf siblings. After, Mowgli told his story of how he defeated Buldeo in the ancient ruins to the wolf pack and to the younger cubs, but Baloo did most of the talking about how he fake his death and he "saved" the day in his own words. Bagheera was laying on a rock listening to Mowgli's and Baloo's stories, Kitty was listening while the younger cubs including Abhi and his younger siblings were playing around her. Rikki was trying to listen, but the younger cubs were pulling his tail and licking his fur, even yelling out threads won't scare them away.

Baloo was getting caught up in making up the story, but Mowgli didn't mind any of it, the only thing that matters to him is that Baloo is alive form before. Mowgli looked up and noticed Raksha was smiling down from the top peck of Council Rock, he walked up close and kneed down infront of his mother.

"I'm very proud of you. And, Akela would be too, my son" Raksha smiled.

"Well, it was all part of my plan" Mowgli smiled, and they both laugh.

Mowgli's third older brother, Akru asks Mowgli to challenge him in a play fight along with Grey, they jumped on each other and tackle down till one surrenders, but they never give up the fight. Bagheera watches aside with Raksha, Sura watches with his mate and his cubs. Baloo was asked to join in but none of the wolf cubs could manger to take him down, they would give up and they knew that Baloo was too strong. The wolf cubs even bet on some meals in between for whoever beats Baloo but at the end they will all lose, and Baloo gets all the rewards and treats. Raksha watched happily as her whole family are back together again, but she caught a sense of something missing from the look in Mowgli's eyes and it was troubling him. From the bottom of Council Rock Raksha noticed Bagheera was walking up to the side, when he reached to the top he laid down while Raksha was standing up.

"Has something happened?" Raksha asked as she looked down watching her cubs play fighting, but her eyes were focusing on Mowgli.

"Kitty had returned back to her own kind" Bagheera answered.

"Oh" Raksha understands as she looks back down on Mowgli realising why he was holding up a small smile.

Mowgli and the wolf cubs continued play fighting as they tackle down each other for fun. The man-cub was the first to stop and rest for minute and he walks down to get a drink from the near by river. Kneeing down then scooped a handful of water to drink and washing his face getting rid of the sweat from the play fights and the dust and ashes from the fallen temple. After a few splashes on his face Mowgli could his reflection on the still surface of the river. His reflection surprised by the sight on how much he has grown over his years living in the jungle, reminding him now that he almost becoming a young adult, a man.

"Mowgli?" Grey walked over from behind then sat down next to his brother, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?" Mowgli put a smile, but Grey could see right through it.

"Kitty didn't come back with you, and from Rikki explained to me, she went back to own kind" Grey said.

"Yeah, pretty much. But, in the end everyone is happy" Mowgli said as he focussed back on the still surface of the river.

Grey stare at Mowgli's face and asked, "Are you happy?"

Mowgli faced Grey and answered, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't look like… You're fine with it" Grey said. Mowgli didn't answer back because he knew that his wolf brother was right, Mowgli could feel like his stomach has been flipped over. Grey laid his head over Mowgli's shoulder and Mowgli rubbed his hand on top of Grey's head and at the side, as they smiled together.

"I'll be fine" Mowgli whispered as he squeezed his eyes tight hoping that what he said will be true.

After returning to Council Rock, Mowgli and Grey saw all the little cubs playing around with Baloo and Rikki just hopefully they won't on too vicious on the mongoose. Meanwhile, at the top of the Council Rock Raksha was standing on the top of Shere Khan's skin covered on the top of the rock, and all the adult wolves were talking among themselves for a council meeting. The wolf cubs asked Mowgli and Grey to do some racing through the jungle, not so far from Council Rock, they accepted to have fun together. Mowgli was catching up with the other wolf cubs and he even ran faster than a few of them. After the race they all dropped feeling so exhausted and laughing out loud for fun. Then Mowgli's older sister, Luri ran down to tell Mowgli that the council wants to talk with him, Mowgli didn't know why they wanted to see him but when he got up there everyone was staring at him while smiling.

"Mowgli" Raksha started as she stood at the top of the rock, "Over these last years you have run and fought by the side of the wolf pack. You have helped us, saved us, and even lead us to win the fights of our emeries. The council has decided that it's time for you to join in more higher position."

Mowgli looked around at the other wolves wondering what they are offering him, Raksha continued, "The council and I have decided to offer you the chance to become a leader of the pack."

Mowgli's eyes were widened with surprised as he looked around again noticing the wolves all nodded and smiled agreeing with what Raksha said. His job in the pack was to lead the ambush for the hurt, but Mowgli never thought of becoming the leader of the pack.

"What about the other cubs?" Mowgli asked.

"Sura has decided that he will take place of leader when his time has come" Raksha explained, "We have asked others, but we mostly wanted to ask you."

Mowgli couldn't believe that he is offered for this huge part, for one day become the new leader of the wolf pack. He grew an overwhelmed smile but suddenly the smile slowly shrinks becoming smaller and his eyes drop down staring at the floor.

Looking back at Raksha, Mowgli's answered, "Thank you, I am grateful for this offer, but I think I need some time to think about it."

The wolves looked at each other surprised because usually the young wolves would have accepted the offer quick without thinking about it. They were all looked confused but Raksha caught the thought that Mowgli is actually more confused than them. Raksha decided to allow time for Mowgli to think about it as she watched her man-cub walking down to the bottom of Council Rock.

The whole day has gone pass so fast, the small birds didn't even see it coming from the fact that they have a very short memory. All the young cubs were tired from play fighting and mostly from exercising running around the jungle. Mowgli was sitting on the rocky edge next to the bottom of Council Rock while watching the clouds cover the bright, yellow sun as it was colouring the Great Southern Sky into a pink and orange colour together. He could feel the sun's last light warmth on his skin and his black hair.

"Beautiful isn't it" Baloo walked over from behind Mowgli, "I don't really get a view like this back in my years, mostly because I wasn't a very good climber back then."

Mowgli turned his head around spotted Baloo walking towards him then sat down beside him. Baloo gazed at the bright colourful sky with the white clouds floating underneath them.

"So, um, your brothers told me how you got an offer to be the new wolf pack's leader" Baloo started, then Mowgli looked down still and silent, "What's up kid?"

"I like it, I mean I've done these many times before years back. But, this, this is something I could never asked for" Mowgli said, "But, I don't know. I just… I don't know."

"That's not even a proper answer."

"I don't know, okay" Mowgli looked clueless as he had no idea on to answer, "I just felt like…"

Baloo looked down on Mowgli and gently pushes the man-cub with closer to his side by his big, soft paw. Mowgli looked up and rested his head on Baloo's side, they continued watching the Great Southern Sky slowly changing its bright colour to the darken blue colour as the sun was touching the surface of the Earth.

"Maybe you should go back, Mowgli, your own kind" Baloo said.

Mowgli straighten up and looked to Baloo face, he asked, "What?"

"You still a kid. You need to go out there and explore. Learn more about what's out there. Learn about your own kind"

Mowgli couldn't believe what Baloo is saying, Baloo's words made Mowgli gazed at the last sun light over the horizon. He grew a small grin but quickly disappeared, his fingers wrapped through Baloo's fur and hold them in tight. He looked back up at Baloo, "I don't want to leave."

Baloo nodded his head side to side and replied, "Well, it is hard staying in one place for a long time. Like living in a cave your whole life, you never get to see the fresh life from the outside."

Mowgli breathy heavily for he was losing his voice into a sad sorrow tone, blinking his eyes many times for he could feel the bitter and sweat tears nearly coming out from his eyes. Mowgli added, "I don't to leave my home, or my family, or Bagheera, or you."

"See kid, no matter where you wander or where you go, you will always belong to your one true home. Because in our lives, the bad times are what we learn from our good times, and without those times we couldn't see the purposes in life."

Mowgli grew a small smile as a tear slide down slowly on one side of his check, he laid down more Baloo's side. Baloo whispered, "You are a man now, you know it too. But you will still always be my little cub."

Mowgli felt Baloo's paw hugging over his shoulder and laid his head deeper on Baloo's fur. Gazing at the sun setting down on the edge of the jungle, the sky was getting blue then darker but after the sky was still bright from the small, sparkly stars above them.

"You wanted time because you don't know if you want to stay" Baloo corrected, and Mowgli nodded, "Come here" Baloo hugged Mowgli closer and they both squeezed their eyes tight wishing for this evening to last longer for them to have more together.

 **Hey guys, how you are doing? This is a short chapter about Mowgli and the other returning from the last battle at the money city. At the beginning, Kitty returns back to man, this is a copied idea from the ending from The Jungle Book 2 (2003), I don't own that scene.**

 **Stay around, there is still one more chapter to read for the end of the story…**

 **Please leave some comments and I will see you later!**


	19. Chapter 19: Mowgli's last Speech

Chapter 19

The next day, all the creatures of the jungle were quiet while waiting to see and hear from Chil the kite to fly by over them. As the high, blue sky was cloudless Chil was flying high over the green surface of the jungle; looking down on how the sun's light brightens the green leaves from eth tall trees, the sparely ripples on the river, and showing the sharp edges of the mountain from a distance. When the kite just flies over all the animals lifted their heads stare up at his entrance.

"Here! Here! All animals of the jungle! Hear me!" Chil called out loud while flying fast above the green surface of the jungle, "Come all to Council Rock! The wolves have proposed a special meeting!"

High up in a tree, Mowgli was sitting high on a branch with his back lying against the tree, his right leg hanging off the branch, his left leg kneeing upwards with his left arm laying on the top. The small branches above him covered shadows on parts of Mowgli's face from the sun's light as his eyes looked down in sorrow.

He ears pricked up the Chil's call as the kite yelled out again, "Come and hear the last speech of Mowgli!"

"All creatures down below! Hear me, for the man-cub has decided to leave the jungle!" Chil was just fly over the tree Mowgli was sitting in, Mowgli looked and listened, "Come and hear the last words for Mowgli!"

Mowgli began breathed heavily as he gripped his fingers tightly together in his hand turning into a tough, shaking fist. Soon, he could feel his eyes starting to get wet, Mowgli raised his head thinking that the water might fall back and there never stop coming when they started. Mowgli silently growled to himself feeling so grief about what he is about to do. A few triplets of tears slowly slide down on his checks, as well as making him feel the grief slowly.

"Mowgli!" Down below was no one than his younger wolf-brother, Grey calling out for him after he tracked down his scent, "Mowgli! Come on! It about to start!"

Mowgli shook his head and wipe his eyes by his wrist to get the tears off and rubbed his checks to get rid the wet traces from them. Grey shouted, "Come on, Mowgli! We're going to late!"

"I'm coming!" Mowgli shouted down, smiling at how Grey shouts to him. Mowgli grabbed a vein and slide himself down fast that and within a second, he was already landed on the ground.

Mowgli and Grey began running together side by side to Council Rock, they both smiled for they like spending time together. Mowgli could the rushing wind blowing pass his body, at the same time he could also feel the time rushing pass them. Once they reached up to the edge of Council Rock Mowgli could started to feel the boiling grief in his stomach like he was about to faint and run away, but he walked over slowly with Grey feeling right and calm a little. The birds tanding on the small tree branches watched Mowgli walked, as the same for Chil standing on a lonely branch from a dead tree next to Council Rock. He tried to control his shaking hands to stop and be steady, as Mowgli and Grey were just stepping on the rocky steps up to floor level of Council Rock. Mowgli spotted the whole wolf pack sitting around at the bottom of Council Rock with Baloo and Bagheera by the side along with Rikki Tikki Tavi. The four vultures stand still and waiting on a tree branch high enough to see the whole wolfpack. Mowgli other siblings, Sura, Luri, and Akru were sitting on the edge of the steps to the top of Council Rock. Sura's little pups were play fighting by the side of their mother. They all looked up as Raksha was standing on the peak of Council Rock, feeling her paws standing on the body skin of Shere Khan. Mowgli walked down in silent and sorrow and sat down next to his siblings as he bended his knees close to his head and wrapped around his legs. Unexpected to know that a few of the great elephants arrived including the little elephant, they stood straight and proud behind the wolfpack. Surprised by everyone to see the elephants come at this assembly, now all began thinking that this would a be s special assembly, but a few were unsure what it's about.

Raksha began, "Members of the wolf pack. Friends and families of the jungle. I have called this special assembly to say Mowgli, the man-cub has decided to leave the jungle and return to his own kind. There still wouldn't be any Man-Village to rebuild, so Mowgli will live beyond the jungle to live with man-kind."

The wolfpack started whispering to one another, discussing on their expression about Mowgli leaving the jungle. Raksha continued, "Needless to say, we will all miss him dearly. We all had a special close bond with the man-cub."

"But, now he has become man, he is no longer the young cub who we taught and trained. We have admired his kindness and courage; his great deeds will remind as great stories of the wolfpack. But most of all, Mowgli has never lost his modesty. He is a friend to all the creatures of the jungle, a protector to those in need. But, underneath beats the heart of noble, brave hunter. It was Mowgli defeated Buldeo and his cruel men. It was Mowgli who lead the fight against the vicious Red Dholes. And, it was Mowgli who defeated and killed Shere Khan. These stories will be told and retold with pride from creature to creature through jungles in far distances. As his ami, I have known his kindness and love, and as his leader I have seen his skills and courage throughout the pack. For all of this, he is truly a great son of Akela."

The wolfs talk amounts each other as they all agreed to Raksha's speech about Mowgli. They all say how he was a great hero to them all, how well and proud Raksha's speech was. Mowgli felt still but still with sorrow, hearing that speech reminded him of the memorable times he had with the pack, and with his friends, and family.

"And now our fellow wolves of the pack, we must respect his decision. He may grow up as wolf, but he can not deny the truth that he is a man. His decision to leave the jungle and live amount with his own kind, even if it pains to our hearts. And as his ami, I feel that pain more strongly more than any other livily creature." Mowgli looked up and saw Raksha looking down in depress then quickly risen her head. He had never seen his ami looking so sad in his life, it cracks his heart to see his love ones like this for him. After breathingin calmly, Raksha continued, "But young ones but learn to stand on their feet and walk on." Mowgli bended his head in between his knees and mourned silently to himself, hiding his unhappy face to whole pack.

"Now, I would like to share a few words from Mowgli's brothers" Raksha looked and Mowgli's siblings.

From oldest to youngest, Mowgli's siblings all walked up on the peak of Coucil Rock. Sura started, "As oldest, I had a job to look after my family. And, when I had a family of my own, I know now that it's time my young brother, Mowgli to make his decisions in his life. He encourages us to take risk and challenge ourselves to show what we really made of and how we mean for one another. And, as for Mowgli he means a lot me, for a wolf and a man."

Next, Luri speck, "As annoying as having four brothers troubling your time in day and night, another is more troubled. However, I must say that doesn't stop the love I have for my brothers, especially Mowgli. I know all the laws of the jungle, and respected. But, if there was any law saying no love for man, nor care for one, then I shall not follow that law. Different by his looks, his actions, they all show no reason why I should not love him. He is my brother and I will miss him dearly."

Then, Akru came up, "I am usually the troubled one in the family and sometimes I feel the one who let's people down. But, Mowgli always tell to be yourself. And, that I will do the same for him. If he's a man so be it. If he wants to go out to live with his own kind, so be it as well. Because if he does the same to, I should to same for him. After all, that's what brothers are for."

Finally, it was Grey's turn, but he didn't hold up a valued face like his siblings did. He started, "To be honest, I really, really disagree with all of this. Most of you probably agree with me too. I hate the idea that my favourite brother is leaving the jungle. I hate the idea that he maybe not come back. He had some trouble here in the jungle and he had some trouble in the village too. That's why I don't want him to go because I want to see him get hurt." Grey was right about that a Mowgli painfully knew it, the truth terribly squeezed the man-cub's heart and shut his eyes tight as the water of the tears floated through his eye lashers. Expected from Grey continuous speech, "Then, I realised how selfish it would be if he does stay here then he will lonely. He needs human companionship. I know I will truly miss him, but I want the best for my brother. That's all I have to say."

The wolf sibling walked down slowly off while the wolf pack chatted amounts themselves again but louder, Mowgli could hear their agreements for Grey's speech, half suggested that he should stay but half disagreed. The wolf sibling all held a calm and steady face expected for Grey who looked down in grief and accepted the truth he announced the whole pack. Grey sat silently next to Mowgli, but they didn't look at each other, Sura, Luri and Akru sat on the other of Mowgli they all look on their same side and saw the grief covering on their faces. Bagheera noticed the man-cub hiding his face with his cross arms, the black panther walked over not to see Mowgli but because it's his turn to speak out for Mowgli. Bagheera reached to the peak but the wolf pack was still talking and didn't had their focus on the panther. Suddenly a vociferous roar raged out through his sharp teeth and quickly all eyes stare back at Bagheera as he slowly stopped his roaring and stood straight and proud ready to start.

"For as long as I know the man-cub, he was just an infant when I met him. I was afraid of man just like most of you creatures of the jungle, leading to my first decision to leave him be. But the little infant walked up to unafraid, that's when I realised that he wasn't dangerous. He wasn't a treat to me, he wasn't a treat to anyone. I took him to the wolves, so he will have a people, but instead he found a family."

Mowgli gazed up at Bagheera and felt his heart beating in his throat and through his veins. Bagheera continued his speech, "I knew one day that one day the man-cub will need to leave the jungle. And, that would be the hardest decision he will ever make. Before, I only thought about what's right for him and sometimes forget how he will feeling in the end. But, after years of knowing his greatness and courage, the man-cub always stood up for what is right to him, and to others."

Mowgli remembered early in his life when Bagheera taught him to not use any tricks in the jungle and start acting more of a wolf, later after Shere Khan's fight Bagheera advices Mowgli to fight more like a man and learn more of his own kind. Those members confused and twisted his mind for deriving a thought of Bagheera disliking his actions of being both man and animal. Now those thoughts melted away and developed to the consideration of love they had for one another, remembering all the lessons Bagheera taught about the law and how to hurt. Mowgli suddenly missed the point of all that Bagheera always felt like a close father to the man-cub.

Finally, Bagheera stepped down from peak and Baloo walked up to the top of Council Rock. "Well, to make things cleared out, I didn't know the kid as long as most of you. The first time I met him was for the two reasons; one to save his life from the coils of death, and two was to help me for habitation."

Bagheera rolled his eyes from remembering back on Baloo's tricks on getting honey for himself, however, Mowgli giggled as he remembered the good and fun times they had together. Baloo continued, "After a few goals, I began to like this kid. And, he showed me some of his tricks and I didn't mind them, they were actually quite fun to do with him. We got along, and I would have wanted Mowgli to stay with." Baloo felt his sorrow beating from his heart to his throat as his breathing was getting heavy and harder for him to speak. He paused for a second to breathe then continue, "I love that kid, I love him like he was my own cube. I promise him that if he is unhappy with where he's staying at, or his tricks are not good, then I shall take him back to that village myself. But, now since there is no village now, I guess, he needs to go on his own two feet. I believe every creature has a purpose in life, whether to guide, or fight, or destroy what it desires. Well, I believe that kid's purpose was change lives and bring peace. I can't say he didn't do a pretty good job with it, because he fixed my life up quit beautifully."

Mowgli caught the half side of Baloo's unhappy face as he was still facing towards the pack, Mowgli looked back down in between his knees and tighten his arms around his legs. His eyes were half closed feeling his throat cold harder for him to swallow, Mowgli tried to hold back the tears in his eyes, but they were slippery to come warm.

"I will be heartbroken to watch Mowgli leave, but I will be happy for the new life he has ahead of him. I know one day, soon, he will back, but no matter where he wanders this will always be his home." Baloo gently finished.

The whole wolf looked back at each other, commenting on how Baloo's speech was soft and gentle like honey dripping off from a tree, they soon all agreed with him and now believing that Mowgli's decision for his future is the right path for him to go. Baloo slowly walked down off the peak holding a calm face hiding away his grief. Silently, Mowgli moans down between his legs making his face unseen by everyone around him, feeling his tears dropping off from his edge of his eyes as they splashed on the rocky floor making the lightest sound to hear.

Raksha walked to Mowgli side noticed the drops of tears underneath him, Raksha bend her heads lower towards him and whispered, "Mowgli, it's time. You think you are ready?"

Mowgli raised his head up and shook off the tears off his checks for his sad face switch to calm face with a small smile, he looks up at Raksha look and he nods saying he's ready. Raised up steady but Mowgli's legs were shaking from the inside, he walked up slowly to the peak while looking up as his eyes gazed at the blue skyline torching the green, pointing hills and mountains. Mowgli was hoping the bright skyline could distract his mind for second but that second quickly finished as he reached to the top of Council Rock. Mowgli slowly stepped on the skin of Shere Khan, the tiger's soft fur stroke gently underneath the man-cubs feet.

Mowgli looked down feeling anxious, then he faced the pack and took a deep breathe before he started his speech, "Free people of the pack. Creatures of the jungle. I…" Mowgli was losing his words. He squeezed his fingers inside tight making a rough fist

Mowgli tried to speak but his mind was troubled to say the truth, or mostly he couldn't bare to hear it from him himself. It pains him terribly in his heart, Mowgli was breathing hard and fast, but so the courage in his gut shouting at him to speak, speak louder. He took another deep breathe and continued with a brave, loud beginning, "I thank you all for coming! As you all know I am leaving the jungle This is probably the most difficult decision I will ever make. I hate this as much you all. I wish there is any way else I could stay here, I would."

Mowgli could feel more tears were coming out from his eyes, but he wasn't a sham of them anyone nor did any of the wolves. The next thing that came out "I am not a man! Nor am I an animal! I can not change the fact that I was born a man. But the jungle will always be part of me. Prat of who I am."

He dogged his fingers deeper and tighter into the palm of his hands, closing his eyes hard enough to squeeze all the tears out. The secret, the truth, the final part of who he really is and his entire life is finally presenting, feeling the pain words needed desperately to shout out knowing that they're right, they're all right from the very beginning. Mowgli took a step closer making himself a bit closer and stranded straighter. His family and friends below stood up with proud of their brave man-cub as their smile, even after what Grey admitted in his speech he grew a small smile thinking of his wolf-brother. "I will be leaving the jungle. I will be leaving the jungle, not because I want to but because it's the right way for me. I will travel out to live with man. I will understand the ways of man and I will try to make them understand to respect the jungle. I will not forget this place, for this is my home, my true home. I will not forget my adventures I had here. I will not forget the laws of the jungle I have learnt through my years. But, most of all, I will forget the ones I love so dearly."

"And we won't forget you!" a sound shouted from below, all eyes moved to Grey as the young wolf smiled at his brother, and that made Mowgli grew a small smile.

As a cheer for the assembly is now finished, the whole wolf pack raised and howled for the success of the man-cub, as the elephants cheered loud and clear with their trucks swing up over their heads. Baloo and Bagheera and the wolf family smiled from the blew, Raksha ran up to the peak as her eyes and Mowgli's meet and smiled. Sometimes words are not needed to show how someone feels, Raksha nodded as a way to show how proud she is of her man-cub.

Mowgli walked down from the peak and looked at his friends and family as they all looked at him, Sura's young pups rush at to Mowgli and the man-cub kneed down and gently rub the side of their heads as a goodbye, once again words were not needed to speak. Then Mowgli's brothers came in line, they touch their fore heads together and closed their eyes as saying goodbye to each other. Raksha was last one but before Mowgli whispered, "No matter where I go, or what they may call me, you will always be my ami."

Bagheera smiled and come to his side was Baloo silently sobbing to himself, Bagheera asked, "Are you alright old friend?"

"Me? Sure, sure" Baloo huffed in some air and answered, "It's just last week, I ate some honey, but it had those stings in from those, female bees." Mowgli turned around to listen to Baloo's another dramatic story and see how it goes, Baloo continued, "And, um, those stings I can feel them in my throat, so I have to sob them out." Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement but mostly giggled and grew smiles, thankful to Baloo for brightening the moment.

"As much as I like those moments of goodbyes" Rikki interrupted to ask Mowgli, "Should we go later or sooner? Because I'm fine with either."

"Wait, your leaving as well?" Mowgli ask surprisingly.

"Yes" Rikki answered with a positive attitude.

"But I thought you love the jungle" Baloo and Bagheera asked.

"I do. But when you said in your speech about every creature has a purpose, I remembered my purpose. Since as long as I remember, I guide some man-cubs as a pet, but mostly they needed a friend. I know giving up the jungle and the freedom is worth a life-time, but I know someone who needs, and I'm not to going to give her up."

Only knowing that Rikki was talking about going back to Shanti, Mowgli saw how easy it was for Rikki to decide what life he wants to live in, but then Mowgli wondered to himself why wasn't it easy for him. Mowgli caught a glimpse of the eyes from Bagheera, soon realising the deeper emotion behind those yellow eyes, it only reminds the panther of the kind man-cub he befriends before.

Later, as the sun was just starting to slide slowly in the sky, Mowgli was riding on Baloo's back with Bagheera walking along beside them and Rikki on Bagheera's back. They were walking up to the north, where half of the Man-Village has been covered in green grass, veins, leaves and flowers all on the broken walls, cracked floors, and fallen trees. Passing through the north, leading on like you're walking to the edge of the world, because they finally reached to the edge of the jungle.

"We have reached our end" Bagheera said.

They gazed beyond miles off further in the jungle from their point of view, Mowgli jumped off from Baloo's back and landed in middle between Ball and Bagheera, but silently stood by his side as he kept his gaze out beyond. Miles off through more jungle trees, and bushes with the sun light guiding the way, further down laid the Town of Khanhiwara where he could start off. Feeling the time pressuring against his muscles like he must move, against his mind like he must say goodbye now, but the pressure was burning the pain through his heart, so he could feel the all shame again.

"You know Shere Khan was right" Mowgli confessed, both Baloo and Bagheera look up at the man-cub, "I was becoming a man." Now, thinking that Shere Khan was right and only wanted to prove it, Mowgli started to feel a bit guilty for killing like one.

"If it must be, then let it be" Bagheera replied, not go with or against, just a belief for what every creature has to face.

"Like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly" Baloo perfectly exampled.

Mowgli walked around in front and his gaze was upon Bagheera, gradually wrapped his arms around Bagheera's neck and hugged him tight. Bagheera could feel the man-cubs tears dropping on his black fur, Bagheera closed his eyes enjoying the moment as he remembers the good memories of Mowgli in past years.

While hugging Mowgli gently whispered, "Thank you. I love you."

"Good bye, man-cub" Bagheera whispered.

After, Mowgli turn around slowly and faced Baloo as he shown a smile on his face and the man-cub gave a small one. In a flash like lightening, Mowgli lashes his arms out and wrapped them around Baloo's neck, hugging him tight with more tears flooding out from his eyes. Baloo didn't close his eyes to enjoy the moment, but he steadied his smile to show how he feels, the tears slipping off from the man-cubs' check like drops of honey dripping off from a tree.

Mowgli hugged him tight like he doesn't want to let go and leave, as he gently whispered, "I am going miss you good friend. I love you."

"Me too, kid" Baloo whispered back.

Mowgli stood up straight while looking at Baloo and Bagheera before begins his journey, Rikki climb up and sat on Mowgli's shoulder, the man-cub slowly turn around and started walking step by step on his own. Mowgli continued walking as he stared ahead of him, after passing a few trees he suddenly stops for a second and slowly turns around. He could still see Baloo and Bagheera in a short distance with small bushes infront of them and the sun light shiny upon them. Mowgli took a deep breathe in and out came a smile. And, he could think to himself is, "What a great life he had. The Wolves, Man, mostly without them." After a deep breathe out, Mowgli turn around and continued your journey.

"What a cub?" Baloo asked to himself.

"Ah, I agree. Him living here in jungle, was different but beautiful. But now, what can I say? Mowgli goes where he belongs." Bagheera positively answered.

"Yeah, but I still think, that that kid is one of a kind" Baloo said, "He would have a good bear if you think about it. But, let's not get it over our heads, you would say."

"No. You could be right" Bagheera commented.

Abruptly, Baloo shakenly put him into a positive position and subjected, "Well, come on Baggy Cat, let's go back to where we belong! And, please… Get with the beat. You might as well stuck with the dull dholes while you're at it!"

Bagheera replied, "Your dull attitude couldn't get any more displeasing, now could it?"

"Oh, please get with it…"

Baloo started sing the Bare Necessities of Life while bumping into Bagheera to get the panther into the rhythm. Bagheera continued walking along ignoring Baloo showing he's careless of the singing, but secretly hidden a small smile on his face for the positive mood got him. They walk back through the north of the jungle heading to Baloo's home cave, in their heads and all of the wolves and kind creatures who befriended the man-cub, prayed for Mowgli's safe journey and hoped that one day he will return to the jungle, his true home.

 **Hi Guys! Sorry it took me a while, but this chapter took me some time to do a lot of thinking. As you probably know from the last character, Mowgli has decided to leave the jungle to live on with his own kind.**

 **This character with the same title is based from the last episode of The Jungle Book; Shonen Mowgli. I don't own that idea from the episode, but when I first watched it I cried all the way, and I wanted to describe it well for you readers to share the emotional experience from the characters' point of view.**

 **At the end, I thought to myself to add a bit more of Disney in it. So, I thought of adding the ending of the original Disney movie The Jungle Book. The movie had a lovely end, it finished on a perfect note, where Mowgli goes back to where he belongs, so putting this ending to this chapters feels like it's brightening the moment.**

 **Thank you, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter, I promise you're going to love this one. Please leaves some comments on what you think and I'll see you very soon.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Last Chapter

Chapter 20

Beyond the north, further down through the jungle trees where you'll meet the green edge, a barrier of tall, strong trees in lines, for one side is the great, entire jungle with all the creatures living as normal day by day, on the other is only Town of Khanhiwara. Passing the tree barriers laid a pound circling around the town neatly, and all the grass around grow wide and long as branches grew on trees. The first sound you will hear was the busy voices echoing out of the town, the walls of the building were rusty but clean white as the clouds in the sky, few of their roof tops were rounded and most of them were flat. There a few jungle trees standing next to the buildings. The town was filled with busy people, all were selling a lot of things; colour fabrics, pots and bows in all shape and sizes, jewellery in order of colour and sizes. One part of the market was selling lots of different food in huge bowls on the floor for people to see and buy; rice, fruits, small jewellery boxes. There was huge well in the centre when two streets meet, a few people were pouring in some fresh water into their jugs.

The food market had the most customers looking and buying the food, and one of them is a young lady in a light purple dress, Meshua as she picks up a few of different fruits. After buying the fruits, Meshua walks back through the crowded streets as she hears the shoppers yelling for their sales. At the end of the crowd, Meshua enters a small house by the end of the town where the family are staying for a while, there sitting by the window of the house was little Shanti was her small, white bows attached above to her two spilt ponytails. Reading a book of the English dictionary, but Shanti's face looked blue as she misses Mowgli. Outside was Sanjay was outside talking to the landlord of the house, as Meshua entered the house and walked over Shanti to see how she's doing. Kissing on Shanti's forehead made the young girl grew a small smile.

Upstairs, quiet and peaceful by the side of the window, Kitty was sitting by the window in her dark blue vest with pale green shorts down to her knees. Gazing at the edge of the jungle, watching the branches swift quickly from side to side by the wind, like her brown hair laying on her shoulders as she feels the wind blowing softly through her hair. Kitty keeps remembering the night when she left, and Mowgli stayed in the jungle, sometimes she imagens if he followed her. Then, Kitty remembers when she first met Mowgli and the feeling; scared and confused at first, then realising he was the same. Understanding where Mowgli came from and who he was, Kitty found a new point in her life that she'll never forget. Helping him to read and learn of man, while she was understanding how he lived in the jungle, missing the adventures already, but mainly she's missing him.

Meshua walks up the stairs checking on Kitty, but she knew exactly what Kitty was doing, Meshua watch silently and walk over to the other side of the window. Meshua ask, "I got some fruit, if you're hungry?"

"No, thank you" Kitty held up a weak smile.

Meshua reached over and rob her hand on Kitty's hand, Meshua looks at Kitty and said, "Kitty, I know losing someone close is difficult in life, I know from losing Sahana those days ago. But, Mowgli is a clear, brave boy. We'll miss him, but the jungle is his home and that he wants to stay. Respecting people's decisions can be hard sometimes, but it is the kindness job for the soul."

Kitty's eyes meet Meshua's eyes, her smile shows her understanding but behind was still a sorrow look in her eyes. Kitty knew how much she misses Mowgli, but only makes her feel worse as she thought to making him decide to leave for her than with his family. Meshua walks over and kissed on the side of Kitty's forehead, then gently rub on the back of her hair.

Meanwhile, traveling passing the north side of the jungle as Mowgli followed Rikki-Tikki-Tavi's directions for a small town they could stay by, and maybe could see Kitty and the others. Tireless from walking on both ground and on the high branches, his feet were all cover in soil and dirt from the Earth, and soil and small parts of leaves flew into his messy hair. Suddenly, Mowgli caught a loud rumble in his stomach.

"Sorry, old rumble, there's isn't much a chital around here" Rikki said.

"No, but there are mangos" Mowgli suggested as he spotted them above.

He started climbing up the closest tree to the fruits, and swing on a vein to get even closer. Until he reached to the top and began picking off one but suddenly a few came off and fall on them and to the ground. After catching one, Mowgli caught a glimpse of bright from below, kneeing down on a branch he could see a huge green field reflecting the sun's light. Then he saw something else, man buildings, and a few men themselves walking in and out.

"Rikki, what's that?" Mowgli asked.

Rikki took a good stare at it and quickly answered, "The Town of Khanhiwara. To me, it's the town that never sleeps."

"Why?"

"Because day and night, man comes out to sell this and sell that. It's like they want you to get everything by the end of the day."

Quiet and still back at the house, Meshua walks over to the other rooms, as Kitty moved her sight back gazing at the edge of the jungle. The sun's light was blinding parts of Kitty's vison and the heat was tiring her head as her eyelids were starting fall. Suddenly, she spotted a quick movement in the trees on the edge of the jungle, lifting her head to get a clear sight from a distance. Firstly, thought to be a monkey but she swears she saw the colour of red along with it, after Kitty couldn't think of any red colour creature like that.

Kitty rush down the stairs while Shanti continued reading her book, before Kitty reached to the door Shanti turned around and asked, "Hey, Kitty? Why does heart need an 'e' in it? Because, art rhymes with it why doesn't it have an 'e' in it?"

Kitty rolled her eyes up to thinking for a simple answer, but her answer was straight honest from the top of her head, "I don't Shanti. They make up for God knows reason."

Kitty walked out of the house and Shanti ignored leaving Kitty to wherever she's rushing too, as Kitty walks out with her camera for an excuse for why she's out and she might get a better view. Around at the back of the house Kitty scans the first few trees from the edge she could see from her distance, but nothing came to her sight, even with her camera. Kitty decides to go back feeling it's nothing and would be a waste of her time, until she heard something dropping at the edge. Now her curiosity increases Kitty wondered to the edge and carefully looked around in case of any creature could attack. Down on the ground were a few mangos dropped from the high trees.

Mowgli pulled off a strong vein to swing it over a branch over, so he pulled down so mangos for him to get. After, he sat down on the branch with his legs hanging off while eating his big, yellow mango, he stares at the town and all he could think was how much he could mangers this and thinking about if Kitty was there right now.

Lost in his view, a familiar, gentle voice suddenly appeared, "Mowgli?"

Mowgli looked around side to side, he looked down and saw the owner of that same gentle voice, "Kitty?"

Nonetheless, Mowgli lost his balance on the branch and slipped off, he quickly took a grip on a vein, but he was still falling but luckily more veins caught him in a tangle.

"You alright?!" Kitty worriedly rush over.

Rikki however, was still hanging on the top as he watched the whole fall and whispered to himself with a laugh, "Oh he's vein alright."

Mowgli used his blade to slice through the veins, he mangers to get out and landed on the ground with two legs bend down along with his left hand and his right arm out to balance himself while holding his bade. He looks up slowly at Kitty as she looks down on him, this was like when they first meet, then Mowgli slowly rises as he kept his eyes looking at Kitty's eyes.

Kitty had her hands together like a prayer touching the tip of her noise, she couldn't believe that he's here, in front of her. "You're here. I can't believe you're here. Wait, why are you here?" Kitty walked over to Mowgli with a puzzled look, "I thought you wanted to stay in the jungle."

Mowgli looked down in silent because he thought to himself about that before, knowing it was hard to do but it was the right decision. Mowgli look back at Kitty and gave a small, simple answer, "If I did, I'll be the only one."

Kitty didn't quit understood his answer at first but quickly gets it when he said the "only one." Because if Mowgli did stay in the jungle for his entire life, he will be the only man living there, no like him, he'll be alone. Kitty could image being lonely from remembering how much her father always leaves as child being on her own. Kitty wrapped her arms around Mowgli till the tip of her fingers touch behind his back, thinking back of how she missed him. Mowgli was unprepared, but he slowly hugged her back as he was thinking the same of how he missed her too.

"Come on. Let's see Shanti and the rother" Kitty suggested, and Mowgli nodded as his response.

They both walked together side by side out through the edge of the jungle towards the Town of Khanhiwara. Mowgli could see Kitty had her sweet smile for she was so blissed and delighted to see him once again, then he tried to cover his blushing checks. Mowgli forgotten about Rikki as the mongoose was still hanging up on the tree, but Rikki easily climbed down passing the branches on the rough side of the tree, Rikki finally mange to reach back down and raced to catch up with Mowgli and Kitty.

Shanti walked outside of the house as her curiosity makes her wonder where Kitty rush up to, she walked around the house scanning around the edge of the town but couldn't see Kitty anywhere. She turned around facing the edge of the jungle and spotted Kitty walking back from there, but Shanti somehow spotted someone else with her. Confused and unsure whether her mind is playing tricks on her, Shanti could see Mowgli walking back.

"Ma! Papa! He's back!" Shanti yelled out loud before rushing fast towards Mowgli, she finally got up to him and gave Mowgli a huge and tight hug.

Meanwhile, Rikki was jumping about down on Mowgli's dirty toe covered with soil, then Mowgli gets the idea, he said to Shanti "Hey, I got someone who was missing you."

Shanti lets go and Mowgli pointed down to Rikki who was jumping with excitement, Shanti quickly kneed down, picked up Rikki and hugged him gently. Rikki laid his head on Shanti's shoulder and grew a small smile.

Sanjay and Meshua rushed to the edge of town to see what Shanti was yelling about, when they reached there they froze like statues with shock look on their faces. Meshua began walking up to them as her eyes gazed upon Mowgli, when she reached up close to them Meshua stopped and kneed down while staring face to face with Mowgli. Placing her hand upon the side of Mowgli's face as she believes this is all a dream at first, but in a second Meshua hugged Mowgli and closed her eyes knowing this warm feeling feels real. Meshua could just imagen this for her first-born child, Nathoo would have come back from the jungle and into her arms. Mowgli hugged back reflecting the feeling of what he would do to Sahana.

After, Meshua joined in with Shanti and Kitty as they were petting Rikki as a happy welcome, while Sanjay walked up from behind Meshua and looked down upon Mowgli. Mowgli stare up at Sanjay, but he didn't have a happy smile when he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sanjay transformed a confused look on his face as he kneed down infront of Mowgli, after asking Mowgli why he was apologising, Mowgli answered, "Because I ran."

Remembering back days ago when Sahana was killed by Buldeo then Kitty was taken hostage, Mowgli ran trying to save Kitty but couldn't keep it. Now, Mowgli feels guilty for running away like he was running from all his problems he had in his life, he first remembered the death for Akela. Sanjay had compassion gaze for Mowgli as he hugged him, Sanjay felt the same way as Meshua did before like their first-born child reuniting as he whispers, "It's okay, it's fine. You're here now." A much closer feeling grew for Mowgli with Sanjay as he was like a human-father to Mowgli, someone who guided him through the life of the Man-Village.

After Mowgli's reunion with the family, Mowgli rested in the house and told Shanti along with Kitty to listen to his last adventure in the jungle. He started off with the train fallen off the bridge by the earthquake, defeating Buldeo where the lost treasure was hidden, the final fall of the Ancient Ruins, and his goodbyes to the wolf pack and his close friends. Sanjay bought a white jacket, greyish-green troubles and some comfortable shoes for Mowgli to wear when he goes out to the village with them. Meshua was checking a map in a transport centre station on the side of town, scanning different coloured lines travelled around the centre of India. Shanti was with Meshua sitting by a small table, but she was mainly focus on her book with an odd look on her face.

When Meshua came along sitting Shanti started commenting, "I don't understand. The word 'cow,' shouldn't it have an 'a' in it, instead of o?"

"That's the way it is, Shanti" Meshua smiley answered.

"But, the first part of Mowgli's name rhymes with cow, so shouldn't it be pronounced 'Mowgli'" Shanti said his name with the first part rhymes with the word 'cow.'

Meshua spotted Sanjay on the side of the station so she quickly got off and walks off to see him, Shanti slowly stood up and followed her mother. Unaware of one of her white bows had been untied and fell off from the top of her ponytail, until a shout called her back. Shanti turned around and spotted her white bow was hold by a British white man who was seating behind where Shanti was sitting. The stranger was in a very smart, brown suit, neat black troublers, he had flat, light brown hair covered over the top to the back of his head, and a moustache from the bottom sides of his mouth to the top sides of his nose.

"I believe this is yours" the kind stranger said. Shanti thanks the stranger and tighten her bow back at the top of one of her ponytails. Before Shanti walks off the stranger continued, "Forgive me, but my ears picked up of name you recalled, 'Mowgli'? Where was it original from?" The stranger pronounced the name from how he heard it from Shanti.

"Oh, well, it's actually pronounce Mowgli from how he said it himself" Shanti explained, "And it's not really regional-able, he's from jungle." The stranger had a surprising look on his face, as Shanti continued, "He was raised by wolves, befriends with a bear and a panther. Kidnapped by monkeys, fight a tiger."

"Why he is here than in the jungle?" the stranger asked.

Shanti didn't want to say something personal, so she give a clear answered, "Oh, he's not leaving he's just wants to explore more."

"What an interesting story" the stranger commented.

"He is an interesting boy, who had an interesting life" Shanti added. The front of the station was getting crowded and it was getting harder for Shanti to see her parents, "I need to go. Goodbye."

The stranger smiled nodded his head as a goodbye to Shanti before she walks off to her parents. Nearing by the other side of the station, Mowgli and Kitty arrived after Kitty was showing Mowgli around town and some new man tricks Mowgli has never seen back at the village, while Mowgli was talking to her about his last day in the jungle saying goodbye to his friends and family. They spotted Shanti and her parents but the crowd at the front of the station were splitting Mowgli and Kitty a step apart however they were heading towards the same direction. "This way, Mowgli!" Kitty yelled to warn Mowgli of her present and the direction they were walking to.

"Excuse me! Young lad!" Mowgli stopped as the same stranger called out to him, the stranger smiled and raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Might I ask, how did you get your hair so messy?"

Mowgli was quiet at first for he didn't know the stranger and Mowgli was unprepared for a random question, but Mowgli simply answered, "Running."

"Where?" the stranger asked, and Mowgli pointed through a window to the edge of the jungle. Then the stranger leaned a bit forward as he was balancing out his curiosity on his questions for the boy. "Tell me. Could you see it as a book?"

"Book of the jungle?" Mowgli asked with his eyebrows low.

"Yes. If you like to put it."

"If" Mowgli rolled his shoulders, he didn't quit have the idea of what the stranger was suggesting but he kindly respected the thought of it.

Mowgli decided to meet the others, so he doesn't lose them out of sight in the crowd, he smiled at the stranger as a goodbye before turning around. The stranger seen no threat to Mowgli, but he had a small look of confusion on his face about that stranger. The stranger kept his eyes on Mowgli as much as his interest for the jungle boy.

"Mr Kipling?" An Indian man in a light blue dress with a white turban wrapped around his head, he shouted out the name again from wooden clipboard, "Mr Kipling?!"

"That's me" the stranger response as he raised his hand and walked over to the Indian man telling the stranger that his cab is ready. The stranger made a one look back at the jungle boy before walking with the Indian man outside to his cab.

Mowgli walk up from behind and joined in with the family when Meshua asked Mowgli to come with her, so they can speak alone. Mowgli felt clouded but calm as Meshua leads him outside around the corner on the side of the station. Meshua took a breathe before wanting to start talking, "Mowgli, Sanjay and I have been talking about moving. I could rent a place here, but we can't buy. We were thinking of moving close to a city called Mumbai, it's a safe place, for you and Shanti. No one will hurt you."

Mowgli understood Meshua's clear words by nodding, but then his face looked blue, "What about Kitty?"

Meshua took another breathe before she answered, "Kitty will need to go back to her home. Sanjay and I were discussing of going there, but we didn't know if you want to go. If you feel uncomfortable if you stayed too far from the jungle. We completely understand Mowgli."

Mowgli was entirely silent as much as his whole body was entirely still, he didn't what to say he only thought back of the jungle his true home. However, he tried to look forward and thought of what other things about the life of man he could learn more. He looked down to think then looked back at Meshua and replied slowly word by word, "City, then back to the jungle."

"Yes, of course. Anytime, anywhere" Meshua laid one hand on top of her shoulders and one on the side of his check, "Mowgli, when you feel happy I'll be happy. But, I more proud of someone like you taking a huge, new in your life." Mowgli glared at her caring smile just the way Raksha and Sahana smiled at him, they were all like mothers to him in both lives of the jungle and of man.

Evening came with the brightest colour of orange mixed with blue adding with white and pink clouds below, Mowgli and the family went back to house having a small meal of a chicken curry aside with white rice. After, Meshua and Sanjay explained to the children of their plans for leaving tomorrow to Mumbai, soon travelled to England.

Soon once they finished their dinner, they went upstairs to their bedroom for some sleep; Meshua and Sanjay had their own bedrooms, Shanti and Kitty shared a room as they needed a spare hammock for Mowgli to sleep on. However, all were fast asleep except Mowgli was wide awake, laying on the side of the window as he gazed at the edge of the jungle. He could still feel where the wide blew through the tree branches and hear the echoing sounds of the animals in the jungle. This reminded him of his adventures in the jungle with Baloo and Bagheera and the wolf pack, his fights against Shere Khan, the red dholes, King Louie and the monkeys. Mowgli could see his whole lifetime of the jungle from the sight of the jungle, and now thinking he's leaving it all behind. Unnoticed of Kitty saw him and walking slowly towards him and walked slowly to the other side of the window.

Mowgli look at Kitty and could see her face looked blue only knowing that she's feeling guilting about something, Kitty started, "Mowgli, I love that you're coming with us, so I can see you every day, but I hate the idea that you're leaving here."

"I know" Mowgli replied, "But I need to."

Kitty reached her hand over softly on Mowgli's hand as he tried to hold a straight face as he tried to hold his blushing look, but Kitty could see it from a glimpse. Mowgli slowly turn his head and when their eyes meet, remembering their time together in the jungle as it pulled their relationship much closer and more special.

Kitty gently finished, "I know wolves howl and hurt at night, but they all differently need some sleep." They both went back to their own hammocks and fell right to sleep.

The next late morning, the family were packing their bags for their journey, Meshua was sorting out the map of Mumbai to see where to go, Sanjay was dealing the payments for renting the house. Kitty and Shanti were just finishing packing their bags, while Mowgli was bringing down a few small bags outside of the house. Just before Mowgli could back inside to help the girls, he heard a deep tweeting sound from around the house, but once he reached at the back there was nothing. The noise continued as shadow flew over his head as Mowgli looked up and saw a blue peacock flying above. Mowgli followed the bird and stopped by the peacock landed on a branch of a tree in the front line behind the jungle. Mowgli stare at it's beautiful blue feathers and its colourful patterns on it's wide tail, the colour blue reminded him of his maji, Sahana as she usually wears her blue dress. He gently smiled at it and the peacock stare at him, Mowgli nodded and shortly wave before turning around to walk back at the house. All Mowgli could feel was leaving the peacock behind at the jungle was like leaving all his troubled parts of his life behind, as the peacock flew and disappeared into the jungle.

 _Traveling to Mumbai was interesting. The city had huge, shaped caves and some of them with shiny walls. There were lots of busy people crowded around a few streets, shouting loud for sales, and fast moving, wheel things run past through the streets. Before leaving for England, I did feel nervous as I never been out of the jungle or India before and in a while. But, after spending more time with more man, and staying close to my family. I managed to blend in._

 _I started learning back to reading and writing from where I left with my maji, Sahana when she was teaching me in the Man-Village. A few year learning with Kitty, soon I began working as an environmental engineer from my love of creating more tricks. While, studing a bit of animal behaviourist, still commenting with animals. I kept my interest in sports, but I main hobby was running like I use to do with the wolf pack. They all reminded of where I came from and who I was._

 _Kitty became a nature photography from her love of taking photo. Shanti took the chance of becoming a bharatanatyam dancer. Meshua is part-time teacher for much younger man-cubs, Sanjay helps at Middlesex hospital as a short-time nurse, they mainly love to do gardening as a hobby like they use to back at the Man-Village. Kitty's father decided to retire parts of his job, so he could spend more with Kitty, which made her happy, which made me happy as it reminded me how much I loved and respected my father, Akela._

 _So, I lived in the jungle for seventeen years. I was adopted by three families, one from the jungle and two from the Man-Village. I was a runner, a hunter, a fighter and a leader of the wolfpack. A friend, a brother, and a son to those I love. I belong to the world of man, and the life of the jungle, learnt that I belong more that where I am, who I am. From the crazy worst side of my life; I was kidnapped by monkeys, dealt with a gigantopithecus, nearly eaten by a giant python, and threaten and almost killed by a man-eating tiger. However, I ran on the bright side of the jungle, I was adopted by wolves, taught by a panther, and befriended by a bear. All I love and for their love in return, as family. I_

A bright night comes as serval years has passed, a huge, white house was standing near the edge of the jungle. Beautiful, small, flowers grew around the sides of the house and down the path way, and there were warm, shiny fires lit on the top of candles sitting on the bottom side of the windows.

Inside the living room, an Indian man with a short beard and with a good, healthy body wearing plain greenish top and dark blue troubles. He rests on his sofa by the fire and long, thin wardrobe with glass to see through objects standing inside; a small camera, and next to it was small dagger. The man was nearly half asleep, but he kept his eyes staring through the window out at the jungle. A white woman with hair as brown as a skin of a tree wearing her bright clothing, walked in and sat right next to her husband as she was beginning to fall asleep. Cuddling each other cosy and soft, as the woman sleeps on the side of the man's shoulder as he rests his head onto her. Then man noticed their baby son toddling slowly through the hallway, carefully lift himself up and laid his wife sleeping on the sofa. The man walked to his little cub and lifted him high then low, high then low, like his cub was flying. His man-cub caught his attention on a butterfly flying around the entrance of the house, they both childishly laugh and followed it outside as the man let his son lose chasing down the butterfly.

The man smiled at the laugher chase from his son, his ears caught a sound of deep huffed from the side leading to the edge of the jungle. The man turned around and smell by the wind something leaning on the edge of the jungle, the man slowly walked closer and could see a huge shape of a creature. The man suddenly stopped for this animal may attack, then a cute laugher was made from the little man-cub as he was greeted by a grey wolf, looking above at the wolf's head and touching its noise and the wolf lick his baby tinged as it was tingles him. The wolf smiled for he was meeting his new nephew. The man was shocked at first till he recognises the colour of the wolf's fur and it's face as the wolf was turned and look at him. "Grey" the man whispers as he smiled his wolf-brother.

Then, the creature from the shadows of the jungle gradually moved closer and the man could see it fully. A big, brown bear walked up from the shadows staring at the man with the surprised look, and the man did the same. The man walked closer to the bear step by step getting with to face with face with the bear, their eyes meet, and they see pass their looks to the soul, knowing who each other are.

Just an itch outside from the house, the wife woken up from her curiosity of her husband and son until a shock came to her when she notices them both near some jungle animals. Unaware of a black fur panther walking up from the side of the house, the woman moved back a few steps from the surprised, but she remembered those warm yellow eyes of the panther. She slowly walked to the panther and kneed, gazing at each other feeling unbelieve at much they have grown. The woman wrapped her arms softly around the panther's neck and laid her head next to his, the panther was still as a tree and closed his eyes, so he could feel moment would last longer.

The man stared at the bear while only asking himself how long has it been? He leaned their head forward and their foreheads touched, and the man laid his hand on the side of the bear's face feeling the fur brushing through in between his fingers. The man tenderly whispered, "Hello old friend."

Aside of the bear, another wolf with as white as snow walked along and stopped where the bear stands. The man leaned his head back to know who it is, his eyes and the wolf's meet and whispered the only word he had never much spoken of, "Ami."

The end.

 **Hey guys. So, this will be my last character of the story, I hate it but every story has an ending. This chapter is really based on how Mowgli lived on with a new life in the society of man.**

 **If you're a jungle book fan, then you defiantly know one or two Easter Eggs I have written in. You know the big one about the stranger! I added some small ones about the city, Mumbai, aka Bombay which is where Rudyard Kipling was born, and where Sanjay is now working at in England, Middlesex hospital is where Kipling died.**

 **In this chapter, Mowgli is now adopted by Meshua and Sanjay. Like in the original book they were Mowgli's first adopted man-parents, but after watching Mowgli's father died in the first film (SPOILERS!), we all probably wondered what happened to Mowgli's mother? So, I creature Sahana for the first fanfic story, "The Jungle Book 2016 sequel," I thought of Mowgli needed to be adopted somehow by Meshua so I decided in chapter 13 for Sahana to die. Sorry guys!**

 **So, this will be my last chapter of the jungle book three, I hoped you readers have enjoyed it as much as I have writing about it. See you later…**


End file.
